Une jeune fille bien sous tous rapports
by Emma-sama
Summary: Le F4 convie Tsukushi et Yûki à un week-end de rêve, bien loin de l'ambiance pesante de Eitoku. et même si une nouvelle venue dans l'équipe promet de causer bien des soucis à Tsukushi, les sentiments s'exacerbent sous le soleil...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1

**Chapitre 1**

**Une cliente charmante**

Tsukushi et Yûki sont assises à même le sol dans la chambre de Yûki. Un oreiller plaqué sur sa poitrine, Yûki soupire d'envie.

- Comme tu as de la chance Tsukushi ! Je t'envie, tu sais.

- Hein ?! Le visage de Tsukushi s'arrondit, ses sourcils se dressent en accent circonflexe au-dessus de ses yeux noirs.

- Je parle du F4 ! Dans mon lycée public, aucun garçon ne peut rivaliser avec eux.

Tsukushi émet un curieux couinement étranglé en signe de protestation.

- Attends Yûki, je t'assure que tu fais erreur ! Ces quatre-là n'ont vraiment rien d'extraordinaire…

- Hormis le fait qu'ils sont tous les quatre beaux comme des dieux, et qu'ils sont riches ! Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour être à ta place !

Abasourdie, Tsukushi reste coîte. Toutes les humiliations subies à Eïtoku depuis que son chemin a croisé celui du F4 lui reviennent en mémoire. Son amie se trompe, sa vie de lycéenne à Eïtoku n'a vraiment rien d'un comte de fée !

- Ouais, ils ont peut-être l'air beaux, mais ils ne sont pas du tout fréquentables !

- Ah ?

- Oui, tu ne sais pas ce que _moi_ je donnerai pour être à _ta _place !

Le visage de Tsukushi se ferme, ses mains se crispent sur un pli de sa robe. Yûki demeure silencieuse. Tsukushi est sa meilleure amie, elles se connaissent depuis des années maintenant. La jeune fille sait que derrière l'épaisse armure qu'elle présente au reste du monde et son masque de fierté, Tsukushi cache en elle des trésors de sensibilité.

- Tu sais Tsukushi, je suis sûre que tout finira par s'arranger à Eïtoku. Tout le monde reconnaîtra ton courage et ta valeur !

Le sourire tranquille de la jeune fille réconforte Tsukushi. Yûki si douce et gentille qui a toujours su lui remonter le moral même au cœur des heures les plus sombres. Comme le jour où son père avait appris son licenciement. Yûki avait été la seule à comprendre ce que cela représentait réellement pour Tsukushi : une vie de responsabilité, de dévouement. Une vie de jeune fille sacrifiée ; un enfer. Tsukushi sourit, son premier vrai sourire depuis déjà bien longtemps.

- Merci Yûki…

Les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, Yûki est rêveuse.

- Dis-moi Tsukushi, où en es-tu avec Hanazawa ? A-t-il décidé de ramasser une mauvaise herbe comme toi ?

- Yûki, qu'est-ce que tu imagines ? Il n'y a strictement rien entre Rui Hanazawa et moi !

- Vraiment ? L'innocence de Yûki confronte Tsukushi à ses propres sentiments.

- Vraiment. Rui Hanazawa est amoureux de Shizuka.

- Shizuka Tôdô, n'est-ce pas ? C'est vrai qu'elle est très belle. Ils doivent former un couple superbe.

Tsukushi hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment. Yûki a raison, Rui Hanazawa et Shizuka forment un couple magnifique. Tsukushi porte distraitement la main à son cœur. La douleur qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle était encore amoureuse de Hanazawa, a disparu. Tsukushi est tiraillée entre nostalgie et mélancolie. Avec le temps, Rui Hanazawa lui laissera le souvenir d'un premier amour.

- Mais si tu ne ressens plus rien pour Hanazawa… Es-tu amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Amoureuse ? Alors ça, pas du tout ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre de choses…

Yûki éclate de rire.

- C'est vrai que tu n'as jamais été douée pour « ce genre de choses » !

- Ce n'est pas sympa de te moquer de moi !

Tsukushi lance un oreiller en direction du visage de Yûki qui lui en lance un à son tour ; s'ensuit une bataille de polochons pleine de rires des deux jeunes filles. Lorsque enfin, essoufflées, elles se rassoient, Yûki tourne son regard limpide vers Tsukushi.

- Tu sais Tsukushi, moi j'aimerai rencontrer un garçon. Un garçon qui m'aimerait et que j'aimerais tout autant. Un garçon qui me protégerait…

- Je suis sûre que tu rencontreras bientôt le garçon de tes rêves.

- Ce serait bien ! Et j'espère que toi aussi tu rencontreras très bientôt, un garçon qui sera assez fort pour te soutenir et te protéger.

Tsukushi demeure songeuse. Elle n'a jamais compté que sur elle-même. Pourra t-elle accepter un jour que l'on s'occupe d'elle ? Soudain, le visage de Dômiôji lui vient à l'esprit. Le cœur de Tsukushi manque un battement, et elle étouffe un cri d'horreur. Dômiôji ? Il ne manquait plus que ce poulpe ! Pourquoi a-t-elle pensé à lui ? Cet idiot est pourtant tout sauf son chevalier servant. Ah ça non alors ! Pas question ! Tsukushi secoue énergiquement la tête de droite à gauche pour effacer le visage de Dômiôji.

- Euh… Tout va bien Tsukushi ?

- Ah ah ah ! Oui Yûki, je vais très bien ! Allez dépêchons-nous maintenant où nous allons arriver en retard au travail !

- Quelle énergie !

- Eh oui ! Ah ah ah !

- Et dire qu'il nous faut travailler ce week-end alors qu'il fait si beau !

- C'est vrai… Mais bon, je dois supporter ma famille avec l'argent que je gagne à la boutique.

- Mais une ballade en amoureux par un temps pareil serait tellement plus agréable !

Tsukushi ne répond pas. Une pauvre comme elle n'a pas de temps à perdre en bagatelle. Le temps c'est de l'argent. Peu de monde pénètre la boutique de gâteau, et à travers les vitrines étincelantes, elle peut apercevoir les couples ou les groupes d'amis qui passent en riant sans s'arrêter. Elle aussi elle aimerait tant pouvoir marcher dans les rues avec insouciance, sans avoir à penser à l'appartement misérable et minuscule dans lequel elle doit vivre. Sans avoir à penser qu'elle est pauvre, que ses parents sont malheureux et que tous comptent sur elle. Que tout repose sur _elle_. Puis une vague de fierté la submerge. Oui, elle est pauvre ! Elle n'a pas les moyens de s'acheter les derniers vêtements à la mode ou de partir en vacances à Hawaï. Mais il lui reste ses rêves, ses espoirs. Et un jour, elle quittera Eïtoku et ses parents. Elle trouvera un bon emploi, elle travaillera dur et gagnera assez d'argent pour pouvoir faire et acheter tout ce qui lui plait. Elle y arrivera c'est sûr ! Après tout, elle est une mauvaise herbe que rien ne peut parvenir à écraser pour de bon. Quelles que soient les épreuves qu'elle devra traverser, elle fera face avec la même conviction. Une flamme nouvelle brûle dans les yeux de Tsukushi. Pour l'instant, elle doit travailler dans cette boutique de gâteaux et gagner de l'argent, c'est tout ce qui compte !

- Allez Yûki, courage !

Yûki éclate de rire, l'entrain de Tsukushi est contagieux. Les deux amies échangent des plaisanteries, lorsque enfin, pour la première fois de l'après-midi, la porte de la boutique s'ouvre. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux raides et châtains apparaît, vêtue de ce qui semble être un coûteux ensemble Channer. Son visage est savamment maquillé ce qui met en valeur ses grands yeux bruns, et des pendants d'oreilles brillent à ses lobes. Yûki et Tsukushi échangent un bref regard. Elles n'ont pas l'habitude de ce genre de clientèle. La jeune fille est très belle et bien sûr ses manières sont distinguées. Quelque chose en elle impressionne les deux amies. Sûrement l'aura d'élégance qui semble flotter en permanence autour d'elle. Cependant, depuis qu'elle est entrée, elle ne leur a pas encore adressé la parole. Elle se contente de regarder le présentoir à la recherche probablement d'une pâtisserie digne d'elle. Bien que la jeune fille soit très belle, son silence pèse à Tsukushi qui se hasarde à lui adresser la parole.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle, puis-je vous venir en aide ?

A l'instant où son regard croise celui de la jeune fille, Tsukushi sait qu'elle a commis une erreur. Le visage de la nouvelle venue se serre dangereusement, une moue de dégoût déforme ses lèvres délicates peintes au crayon.

- Qui vous a permis de m'adresser la parole ? Le ton est sec, les mots détachés. Yûki et Tsukushi n'en reviennent pas.

- Excusez-moi, mais je vous proposais seulement de…

- Quelle grossièreté ! Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à vous adresser à moi, que je sache ! Voilà bien les manières détestables du petit peuple ! Pour la peine, je n'achèterai aucune de ces vilaines pâtisseries !

La patronne de la boutique interpellée par les cris de la jeune fille quitte l'arrière boutique.

- Mais que se passe-t-il donc ici ?

- Ce qui se passe ! Il se passe que vos vendeuses ont des manières déplorables !

- Pardonnez mes vendeuses mademoiselle, quoi qu'elles aient pu faire, ce ne sont pas de méchantes filles !

- Je me moque qu'elles soient des méchantes filles ou non, comment ont-elles pu seulement oser m'adresser la parole alors que ne les y avais pas invité ?

La patronne se tourne alors Tsukushi et Yûki qui assistent stupéfaites à cet échange surréaliste. Elle leur fait signe de ne pas bouger.

- Je comprends mademoiselle, pardonnez leur ignorance. Cela ne se reproduira pas.

- Bien sûr que non ! Autrement je ne remettrai plus jamais les pieds dans cette…boutique !

La jeune fille crache ces derniers mots avec mépris puis regarde avec satisfaction les visages figés de Yûki et Tsukushi. Elle quitte la boutique sans avoir acheté un seul gâteau et en ayant insulté la patronne de la boutique. Une fois que la porte se referme, que la jeune fille disparaît de leur vue, la patronne soupire.

- Eh oui, tous les clients ne sont pas sympathiques et bien élevés ! Bien que cette jeune fille semble avoir bénéficié des meilleurs soins, ses manières sont loin d'êtres admirables. Allez les filles, ne laissez pas ce triste incident vous gâcher le reste de la journée ! Dîtes vous simplement que l'argent ne rend pas les gens plus vertueux…

Le reste de la journée se passe sans autre problème, des clients de tout âge et des deux sexes viennent acheter des gâteaux, et Yûki et Tsukushi finissent même par oublier la jeune fille en costume Channer. Lorsqu'elles finissent enfin leur journée de travail, les deux amies décident de se rendre dans un café avant de rentrer chez elles.

- Ouah ! Tsukushi réprime un bâillement à grand peine. Quelle journée !

- Eh oui ! répond Yûki, encore une journée passée à travailler. Ah ! Tu sais ce que j'aimerais faire ? J'aimerai partir.

- Où ça ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Mais parfois, comme aujourd'hui, il me vient l'envie de fuir ma vie.

Tsukushi comprend ce que Yûki tente de lui dire. Il lui arrive aussi bien souvent de vouloir fuir sa condition et ce qu'elle est. Si elle avait plus d'argent, serait-elle heureuse ? La jeune fille n'aime pas trop se laisser aller à ce genre de pensées. Elles lui rappellent trop à quel point elle est seule à Eïtoku.

- Allez Yûki, courage ! Nous sommes jeunes, et nous avons encore du temps devant nous. Profitons-en !

- Et si nous sortions ce soir ? Ma sœur serait ravie de nous emmener à Joliana avec elle !

- Et pourquoi pas ? Tsukushi ne se reconnaît pas. Elle a simplement envie de fuir encore un

peu elle aussi la réalité. Elle ne veut pas rentrer chez elle.


	2. Invitation

**Chapitre 2**

**INVITATION**

Il y a foule à Joliana, Yûki et Tsukushi s'amusent comme des foules. Assises toutes les deux à une table pendant que la sœur aînée de Yûki danse avec conviction sur le podium, leurs yeux brillent. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elles n'avaient autant ri. Un vent de folie est passé sur les deux jeunes filles qui pour cette nuit ont décidé de tout oublier.

- Et si nous allions danser ?

- C'est une bonne idée, allons-y !

Sans pour autant grimper sur le podium, Tsukushi et Yûki se laissent aller au rythme effréné de la musique. Il fait chaud, et il y a tant de monde que Tsukushi a l'impression de se trouver dans un manège tournant à grande vitesse. Comme si elle était ivre… D'ailleurs peut-être l'est-elle un peu… Mais elle s'en moque. Pour cette nuit, il n'y a qu'elle et Yûki fondues dans la masse du Joliana, et personne pour lui dire qu'elle est pauvre et qu'elle n'appartient pas au même monde. Tsukushi aimerait que cette nuit ne s'arrête jamais…

Une pression sur le bouton approprié fait taire le réveil ; Tsukushi se redresse à moitié dans son lit et s'étire en baillant. Déjà il est temps de retourner au lycée et d'affronter les regards hostiles des riches enfants gâtés d'Eïtoku. Résignée, Tsukushi fait sa toilette et se prépare pour une nouvelle journée de cauchemar. Ses doigts jouent un court instant sur ses nattes de « pouilleuse ». Beurk ! L'idée de retrouver l'univers oppressant du lycée lui tord l'estomac. Mais son caractère entêté reprend bien vite le dessus.

- Maman, encore un bol s'il te plaît !

- Tsukushi… Si tu ne fais pas attention à ce que tu manges, tu vas finir par grossir !

- Et alors ? Je peux bien prendre un ou deux kilos, je ne vois pas ce que ça changerait.

- Voyons ma fille, si tu veux plaire à Monsieur Dômiôji, tu dois prendre soin de toi et de ta ligne !

- Je me moque de Dômiôji, j'ai besoin de prendre des forces !

- Ne dis pas ça Tsukushi, tu sais bien que notre plus grand rêve est de vivre assez longtemps pour te voir épouser Monsieur Dômiôji ! N'est-ce pas Papa ?

- Bien sûr, Maman !

Saleté de famille ! Tsukushi serre les poings sous la table, ses parents finiront par avoir sa peau. La jeune fille ne dit plus rien pendant que ses parents et Susumu tirent des plans sur la comète.

- Oui, un mariage de rêve avec Monsieur Dômiôji ! Mariage de rêve, mariage de rêve !

Des larmes de dépit coulent sur le visage résigné de Tsukushi. Papa, Maman et Susumu se sont lancés dans une ronde enfantine et grotesque. Entre sa famille et Eïtoku, son cœur balance.

- A ce soir tout le monde !

- Mais tu n'as pas fini ton plat ! Tu sais combien ce poisson m'a coûté ?!

- J'ai plus faim !

Tsukushi soupire sur le chemin qui la mène au lycée. Son sac serré contre ses côtes, elle a l'impression qu'un poids d'une tonne la ralentit. Plus elle s'approche du lycée, moins ses jambes la portent. Sur la route ; des Mircidis, des audies qui emmènent les enfants de millionnaires en cours. Tsukushi a même l'impression que toutes ces voitures la narguent. La jeune fille reprend ses esprits et se redresse fièrement en une attitude de défi. Assez d'auto apitoiement ! Yûki a raison, elle leur montrera sa valeur à tous ces fils de riches !

Comme d'habitude, personne ne lui adresse la parole dans les couloirs ; sur son passage, des moqueries, les quolibets habituels.

- Alors pouilleuse, tu n'as pas encore compris qu'Eïtoku n'est pas fait pour les pauvres dans ton genre ?

Tsukushi avance sans prêter la moindre attention aux commentaires mesquins et peu amènes de ses camarades de classe. Dans la salle, Asaï et sa bande feuillètent le dernier numéro de Waï Waï. Elles sont toutes à s'extasier sur la dernière collection Channer et sur le nouvel article consacré à Shizuka Tôdô.

- Shizuka est tellement belle ! Et riche ! Pourquoi avoir renoncé à sa position ? Tout ça pour devenir avocate des pauvres. Quel gâchis !

Assise à sa table, Tsukushi refuse d'en entendre davantage. Que ces langues de vipère critiquent les choix de Shizuka l'agace profondément. Aucune des filles présentes à Eïtoku ne peut prétendre égaler Shizuka, sur quelque plan que ce soit. La jeune femme a préféré suivre son cœur plutôt que marcher dans les pas de ses parents. Shizuka, celle qui avait tout et y a renoncé afin de réaliser ses rêves. Elle est un modèle pour Tsukushi.

- Oui, vraiment ! Shizuka devait pourtant savoir que notre monde et celui des pouilleux ne sont pas faits pour se rencontrer ! Chacun doit savoir rester à la place qui est la sienne ! Tu entends, garce ?

Tsukushi tourne lentement la tête en direction de Asaï et sa bande, ses grands yeux noirs brillent de colère contenue. Son expression est si sombre que Asaï se détourne et change de conversation. Les premiers cours de la matinée se déroulent sans anicroche, les professeurs l'ignorent comme à leur habitude, ce qui ne l'ennuie pas outre mesure. Cela lui laisse le temps de se concentrer ou de rêvasser à l'occasion. Elle s'imagine diplômée d'Eïtoku, cherchant puis trouvant du travail. Ou alors, en vacances à Hawaï. Le Hawaï de ses rêves, en compagnie de celui qu'elle aime…

- Tsukushi ! La voix de Kazuya rompt le charme. Je t'invite à la cafétéria, ça te dit ?

- Oui bien sûr !

Tsukushi sourit. Même s'il peut parfois sembler légèrement…décalé, Kazuya est le seul ami qu'elle ait à Eïtoku. Dans les couloirs, Kazuya et Tsukushi sont bien entendu les cibles d'insultes.

- Ah non ! Pas eux ! Les voir avant le déjeuner me coupe l'appétit. Ôtez-vous de notre chemin les pouilleux !

Tsukushi ne prête plus attention aux médisances, car droit devant elle, les silhouettes des quatre seigneurs d'Eïtoku se dessinent. En tête du cortège qui progresse dans le couloir sous les regards envieux des autres, Dômiôji.

- Ah ! Le rival démoniaque ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici celui-là ?

La voix de Kazuya parvient difficilement aux oreilles de Tsukushi comme le couinement d'une souris.

- Tiens, tiens ! La pouilleuse et le petit profiteur de terrain.

Vêtu d'un jean qui enserre ses longues jambes et d'une chemise blanche aux manches retroussées sur ses avant bras, Dômiôji sourit. Ses sourcils en forme de montagne se soulèvent. Tsukushi se surprend à penser que l'ensemble ne manque pas de charme. Beurk ! La jeune fille se met à rougir d'embarras. Comment peut-elle penser que Dômiôji, cet enfant gâté - ce poulpe !- est séduisant ? Si seulement il pouvait arrêter de l'appeler « la pouilleuse » ! Derrière lui, Nishikado et Mimasaka sourient de toutes leurs dents. Comme à son habitude, Rui Hanazawa paraît inexpressif.

- Alors la vierge travailleuse, si tu venais déjeuner avec nous ?

- S'il vous plaît, arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça !

- C'est de ta faute, c'est toi qui nous l'as dit, que tu étais vierge.

Pendant que Tsukushi converse ainsi avec Nishikado et Mimasaka, la jeune fille note vaguement du coin de l'œil que Dômiôji s'est débarrassé de Kazuya en l'expédiant bien loin d'elle. Avec les membres du F4 qui semblent comme des gardes du corps à ses côtés, Tsukushi arrive sans encombres à la cafétéria. La jeune fille pense un instant à Kazuya. Où diable est-il passé ? Peut-être a-t-il changé d'avis…

- Tiens, prends de ça aussi, tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

- Mais Dômiôji…

- C'est moi qui t'invite, alors je ne veux rien entendre. Contente-toi de manger.

- D'accord…

Tsukushi ne sait que répondre. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Dômiôji se montre particulièrement attentionné avec elle. Pourquoi ? La jeune fille ne comprend pas le comportement du jeune homme vis-à-vis d'elle. Parfois insupportable, parfois plein d'égards… Tsukushi se sent perdue lorsqu'elle essaye de réfléchir sérieusement à sa relation avec Dômiôji, alors elle y pense le moins possible.

La conversation est animée, Nishikado et Mimasaka égaient la conversation en relatant leurs différentes expériences avec les femmes et en se moquant de l'innocence et de la virginité de leur leader. Rouge d'embarras, Dômiôji les expédie tous les deux au sol grâce à des prises de catch. Bien que la situation lui semble incongrue, Tsukushi doit reconnaître qu'elle s'amuse comme une folle en leur compagnie. Assis sagement sur sa chaise, Rui Hanazawa déjeune tranquillement comme s'il n'y avait personne autour de lui. Dômiôji voit le coup d'œil de Tsukushi en direction de Rui, ce qui l'agace prodigieusement.

- Que fais-tu ce week-end Tsukushi ?

- Ce week-end ? Je n'ai rien de prévu, mis à part mon travail à la boutique de gâteaux.

Dômiôji sourit de toutes ses dents blanches.

- Parfait, dans ce cas tu viens avec nous !

- Aller avec vous ? Mais où ça ?

Mimasaka et Nishikado échangent un clin d'œil complice.

- On ne te dira rien avant d'être arrivés. Contente-toi d'accepter notre offre !

- Mais j'ai mon travail, je ne peux pas m'absenter comme ça !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton travail, nous nous occupons de tout.

- Ecoutez… Votre offre est généreuse mais je ne peux…

- De toute manière, nous ne te laissons pas le choix. S'il le faut, nous t'enlèverons ! Et rassure-toi, tu ne seras pas seule car Yûki est également invitée !

Tsukushi ouvre des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. A quoi jouent-ils tous ? Mais d'un autre côté, l'offre est tentante.

- D'accord… Mais dîtes-moi au moins où nous allons !

- Nous ne dirons rien. En revanche, préviens Yûki qu'elle ne doit pas oublier son maillot de bain.

Des points d'interrogation dansent tout autour de la tête de Tsukushi. Le déjeuner se déroule dans une ambiance bonne enfant, Mimasaka et Nishikado sont de plus en plus sympathiques à Tsukushi. Le F4 qui terrorise l'ensemble des étudiants de Eïtoku est un groupe de quatre grands enfants. Cela faisait longtemps que Tsukushi n'avait autant ri dans l'enceinte du lycée. Le reste de la journée passe bien vite, mais Tsukushi remarque bien les regards assassins que lui lancent Asaï et sa bande. La jeune fille hausse les épaules. Ce ne sera pas la première fois.

A la sortie du lycée, Tsukushi est attendue. Asaï en tête, un groupe de pimbêches à l'air outré campe sur ses positions.

- Alors pouilleuse, tu n'as toujours pas compris ?

- Compris quoi ? Ôtez-vous de mon chemin, vous m'empêchez de passer.

- Tu ne passeras pas tant que nous ne t'aurons pas dit ce que nous voulons. Ne t'approche plus jamais du F4, tu entends ? Une pauvre comme toi n'a pas à leur parler, ni à rire avec eux !

Asaï fait une pause avant d'enchaîner.

- Tu devrais te méfier, un accident est si vite arrivé…

- Des menaces ? Laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose : _tu _devrais faire attention à ce que tu me dis ! Et maintenant, écartez-vous de mon passage ou mon poing va s'écraser sur vos visages. Et ce ne sont pas des menaces en l'air…

Effrayées par le poing serré de Tsukushi, Asaï et sa bande s'enfuient en piaillant. Furieuse, Tsukushi marche à grands pas jusqu'à la boutique de gâteau. Ces pestes n'arriveront pas à lui gâcher sa bonne humeur, ce serait leur accorder bien trop d'importance.

- Et je suis aussi invitée ? Ça alors ! C'est formidable ! Un week-end de rêve avec le F4 !

Tsukushi soupire. Un week-end de rêve ? Ils n'ont même pas voulu lui dire où ils comptaient l'emmener.

- Ils m'ont dit qu'il ne fallait pas oublier nos maillots de bain.

- Nos maillots de bain ? Mais où allons-nous ?

- ça Yûki, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…


	3. Chapter 3

**Arrivée au Paradis**

Tsukushi et Yûki n'en croient pas leurs yeux. Le jet privé de Dômiôji est immense. Quel luxe ! Vêtues de tenues légères et confortables, les deux amies se pincent pour se réveiller.

- Tsukushi ! Nous sommes en train de rêver éveillées n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh… Je ne crois pas Yûki ! Tsukushi a beau savoir que Dômiôji est riche, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être surprise, elle aussi. Le F4 vit vraiment dans un monde à part…

- Alors la pouilleuse, quel effet cela fait-il de voyager dans un jet privé comme celui-ci ?

Tsukushi sursaute, la voix de Dômiôji en dépit de ses piques est douce. La jeune fille n'a même pas envie de s'énerver.

- C'est très impressionnant, je dois le reconnaître. Mais allez-vous vous décider à nous dire où nous allons ?

Dômiôji sourit. Un bandana est noué sur sa tête, quelques mèches de ses cheveux bouclés dépassent. Habillé d'un tee-shirt et d'un large bermuda, Tsukushi lui trouve l'air d'un pirate.

- Non, je ne dirais rien. Et les autres non plus d'ailleurs. Une surprise est une surprise. Les lèvres de Dômiôji s'étirent doucement, le jeune homme s'amuse de l'impatience de Tsukushi.

Légèrement penché au-dessus d'elle, Dômiôji lui semble plus grand que d'habitude. La jeune

fille rougit sans même savoir pourquoi. A bord, le jet est encore plus impressionnant que vu de l'extérieur. Tsukushi et Yûki déglutissent. Nishikado, Mimasaka et Rui Hanazawa sont déjà installés, en pleine conversation avec une jeune fille aux longs cheveux raides que Tsukushi ne voit que de dos.

Et pourtant, cette longue chevelure lui paraît familière…

- Dis Tsukushi, tu n'as pas l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette fille ?

Mimasaka interpelle les deux jeunes filles.

- Tsukushi, Yûki ! Venez voir, je vais vous présenter quelqu'un.

Une drôle de sensation s'empare de Tsukushi. Quelque chose d'assez désagréable…

- Les filles, je vous présente Ami, ma cousine.

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, je suis Ami Mimasaka !

Tsukushi et Yûki retiennent un cri. Ami Mimasaka est l'inconnue au costume Channer qui avait été si désagréable avec elles et la patronne de la boutique de gâteaux. Cependant, contrairement à leur première rencontre, elle paraît détendue et souriante, agréable même.

- Bonjour Ami, nous sommes ravies de faire ta connaissance !

Ami laisse échapper un petit rire et rejette dans son dos, de longues mèches, châtain.

- Akira et Sôjirô m'ont tellement parlé de vous que j'avais hâte de vous rencontrer. J'espère que nous passerons tous ensemble un excellent week-end !

Le sourire paraît franc, mais Tsukushi croit déceler au fond des yeux d'Ami une lueur de dégoût. L'impression est si fugitive que la jeune fille se demande si elle n'a pas rêvé.

- Tsukasa ! Comme je suis heureuse de te revoir !

- Tiens, Ami ? Je ne savais pas que tu venais avec nous.

- Ce n'est pas gentil Tsukasa, tu aurais pu m'inviter moi aussi ! Lorsque Akira m'a prévenu de votre projet j'ai aussitôt voulu me joindre à vous. Tu sais comme je me plais, en votre compagnie !

- Fais comme tu veux, ça m'est égal.

Sans plus s'attarder auprès d'Ami, Tsukasa rejoint Tsukushi et Yûki.

- Lorsque nous serons arrivés à destination, les festivités pourront commencer.

- Les festivités ? Quelles festivités ?

Dômiôji pose un doigt sur sa bouche.

- Motus ! Tu sauras tout à notre arrivée.

Yûki rit devant le visage déconfit de Tsukushi.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, quand ton visage s'arrondit, tu as vraiment l'air d'une pouilleuse !

Tsukushi se renfrogne et s'enfonce davantage dans son siège.

- Désolée d'être pauvre !

Dômiôji regarde fixement Tsukushi dans les yeux. L'intensité de son regard gêne la jeune fille. Quelque chose dans son regard la pétrifie sur place.

Assise à ses côtés, Yûki voit tout de la scène et ne dit rien. Dômiôji et Tsukushi formeraient un couple assez bien assorti finalement. La jeune fille rit sous cape. Si elle disait cela à son amie, Tsukushi en ferait sûrement une attaque !

- Alors Yûki, si tu venais t'asseoir près de moi ?

La jeune fille lève les yeux et voit Nishikado lui sourire. Yûki rougit, Nishikado est vraiment très beau lui aussi. Ses yeux bruns pétillent de malice, et les cheveux qui tombent sur son visage donnent envie à Yûki de les remettre en place.

- Ah ! Nishikado ! Laisse Yûki tranquille ! Je t'ai déjà dit que c'est mon amie !

- Mais enfin Tsukushi ! Yûki est une grande fille ! Si elle ne veut pas s'asseoir près de moi, elle me le dira elle-même.

- Nishikado a raison, Tsukushi. Tu es déjà en bonne compagnie avec Dômiôji, alors je pense que je vais accepter sa proposition.

Tsukushi n'en revient pas et regarde Yûki s'éloigner avec Nishikado. La jeune fille se retourne rapidement et adresse un clin d'œil d'encouragement à Tsukushi.

- Mais…Yûki !

Assis à ses côtés, Dômiôji a fermé les yeux, au rythme auquel sa poitrine se soulève, il semble s'être endormi. Tsukushi est songeuse. La dernière fois qu'ils ont dormi ensemble remonte à l'époque pendant laquelle Tsubaki l'entraînait pour le concours du Teen of Japan. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, Dômiôji était toujours assoupi près d'elle. C'est fou ce qu'il a l'air sage dans son sommeil… C'est vrai, à l'instant il n'a pas l'air d'être le chef du F4. Brusquement, Dômiôji ouvre les yeux et Tsukushi a l'impression de se noyer dans son regard. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi son cœur se serre-t-il ? Dômiôji la regarde toujours, avec au fond des yeux cette lueur brûlante qui la rend toute chose. Tsukushi se sent étouffer, elle ne peut plus soutenir son regard. Dire quelque chose, il faut qu'elle trouve un moyen de briser ce silence pesant qu'il y a entre eux.

- Tu…tu ne dormais pas ?

- Non, je n'ai pas sommeil.

- Ah !

Tsukushi se sent stupide. Pourquoi n'arrête-t-il pas de la regarder de cette manière ? Ne comprend-il pas que son regard lui donne envie de fuir loin de lui ? Le plus loin possible…

- Le trajet ne sera pas très long, et nous pourrons nous baigner dès que nous arriverons. Nous ne perdrons pas de temps.

- Nous baigner ? Nous allons sur une île ? À Hawaï ? En Australie ?

Tsukushi est consciente de dire n'importe quoi, mais tout plutôt que le silence et le regard de braise de Dômiôji…

- L'Australie ? Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée…Pour une prochaine fois peut-être !

- Ah ! Euh ! Oui. Pourquoi pas !

La silhouette d'Ami apparaît soudain dans le champ de vision de Tsukushi. Elle a beau faire, la jeune fille la met mal à l'aise.

- Tsukasa ! Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas avec Akira et moi ? Nous échangeons un tas de bons souvenirs…

- Je vois Akira tous les jours déjà, nous avons le temps de nous en faire

- Mais… La voix d'Ami se fait suppliante, mais Dômiôji ne lui accorde déjà plus son attention, perdu dans la contemplation du ciel à travers le hublot. Mortifiée, Ami lance un regard mauvais en direction de Tsukushi avant de retourner auprès de son cousin. Tsukushi soupire, quelque chose lui dit que le week-end sera tout sauf reposant !

De son côté, Yûki s'amuse beaucoup. Nishikado est un tel gentleman ! Il est attentionné et plein d'humour, réellement charmant. Yûki se dit qu'il est l'image du Prince Charmant. Mais un tel homme doit déjà avoir une centaine de prétendantes. Yûki ne se fait pas d'illusions. Nishikado s'amuse, il n'est pas homme à se lier à une seule femme. De le savoir, Yûki se sent plus libre encore de profiter des moments en sa compagnie qu'il lui offre. Mais Yûki sait que la situation est dangereuse pour elle. Elle aime déjà son sourire, et sa manière de la regarder, comme si elle était la seule femme au monde pour lui. Nishikado est tout à fait le type d'homme dont elle pourrait tomber amoureuse. Yûki soupire. Ce week-end s'avérera certainement plus mouvementé qu'elle le pensait.

- Un problème Yûki ?

- Ah, non ! Excuse-moi. J'avais la tête ailleurs…

Nishikado s'approche encore plus près d'elle, son regard soudé au sien.

- ça c'est un problème. Parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser penser à autre chose qu'à moi durant ce week-end…

Le cœur de Yûki bat plus fort dans sa poitrine, quelque chose lui dit que ses efforts pour résister seront vains. Il est déjà trop tard…

Tsukushi laisse échapper un cri d'émerveillement, le jet a atterri sur l'île privée de Dômiôji. Autour d'eux, tout n'est que végétation luxuriante, sable blanc et mer turquoise…

- C'est magnifique Dômiôji !

- N'est-ce pas ? Profite bien de la vue, tu n'en auras pas tous les jours l'occasion !

Le spectacle autour d'elle est bien trop beau pour que la moutarde lui monte au nez, Tsukushi respire à pleins poumons l'air chaud et prend Yûki à témoin.

- Tu avais raison Yûki, j'aurai été idiote de refuser l'invitation du F4 !

- Tu vois ? Les joues de Yûki sont rosies par l'excitation, et ses yeux brillent de plaisir. La légère brise qui souffle sur l'île balaye ses cheveux sur son visage. Elle est radieuse.

- Profitons de ce week-end Tsukushi, comme s'il s'agissait des derniers jours qu'il nous reste à vivre, tu veux ?

- Yûki…

- Tu te rappelles Tsukushi, lorsque je te disais que j'avais envie de partir ? De m'échapper ?

La chance ou le hasard ont frappé à notre porte et nous offrent l'opportunité pour un week-end d'être ce que nous voudrions. Ne laissons pas passer l'occasion. Ce serait trop bête, et nous pourrions le regretter.

Tsukushi examine attentivement son amie. Ses yeux brillants, son sourire heureux et résigné…

- Yûki… Tu ne regretteras rien ?

- Non, quoi qu'il se passe. Nous sommes finalement arrivées au paradis Tsukushi, quoi qu'il se passe, je ne regretterai rien.

- Yûki, si jamais…Enfin ce que je veux dire, c'est que je serai toujours à tes côtés.

- Je sais…Merci Tsukushi. Et quoi qu'il se passe, je serai avec toi.

Tsukushi et son amie ne disent plus rien, et regardent le F4 chahuter sur la plage.

- Alors comme ça vous êtes des connaissances du F4 ? Je ne l'aurai jamais pensé ! Je me demande ce que Tsukasa peut trouver à une pauvresse dans ton genre !

Ami ! Tsukushi l'avait complètement oubliée. Pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré le vol, elle était restée aux côtés de Mimasaka, après que Dômiôji l'ait rabrouée.

- J'imagine qu'il te considère comme une créature exotique…Il faut dire que nous autres n'avons pas souvent l'occasion de rencontrer des gens comme vous !

Tsukushi serre les poings. C'en est assez ! Si la semaine elle doit supporter Asaï et sa bande, il est hors de question de devoir supporter une fille du même acabit durant ses congés.

- C'est bon ? Tu as fini ? Si Dômiôji t'intéresse autant, c'est à lui qu'il faut le dire ! Ne viens pas mettre tous tes problèmes sur mon dos !

- Des problèmes sur ton dos ? Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! Dômiôji est à moi ! Tu entends ? Je ne te laisserai pas te mettre entre nous !

- C'est ça… Tsukushi et Yûki regardent Ami se diriger vers le F4, à nouveau tout sourire, un masque de gentillesse sur son visage.

- Quelle drôle de fille ! Tsukushi…fais attention à toi !

- Ne t'en fais pas Yûki, j'ai l'habitude ! Ce n'est pas une peste dans son genre qui réussira à me gâcher le week-end !

Les deux jeunes filles éclatent de rire. C'est sûr, le séjour ne sera pas de tout repos.


	4. Chapter 4

La villa de Dômiôji est impressionnante, une cinquantaine de chambres au total

**Farce attaque !**

La villa de Dômiôji est impressionnante, une cinquantaine de chambres au total. Sans compter les différentes salles de séjour, salles de bain et autres. Tsukushi en est ravie, elle ne sera pas obligée de croiser Ami à tout bout de champ.

- C'est décidé, Yûki sera dans ma chambre !

- Quoi ? Pas question Nishikado ! Je ne te laisserai pas ennuyer Yûki !

Nishikado fait la moue, et passe un bras autour des épaules de Yûki qui frissonne.

- Tu as froid ? Je peux peut-être me proposer de te réchauffer…

Une fois encore, Yûki se perd au fond du regard de Nishikado. Mais elle a déjà pris sa décision.

- Merci Nishikado, mais je t'assure que je n'ai pas froid. Bien au contraire ! J'aimerai bien profiter du soleil pour aller me baigner, si ça ne gêne personne bien sûr.

Dômiôji hausse les épaules ; Rui ne répond pas non plus et Mimasaka n'y voit non plus aucun inconvénient.

- Nous sommes en vacances, et tout est permis en vacances. Yûki, si cela te chante, tu peux même passer la nuit sur la plage…

- Avec moi bien sûr… Nishikado ne perd pas de temps et fait un clin d'œil à Yûki qui rougit légèrement.

- Une chose au moins est sûre, Yûki et moi partagerons la même chambre. Alors Nishikado, gardes tes distances !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Tsukushi, je n'ai pas l'intention de te rendre de visite surprise ! Ça c'est le devoir de Tsukasa. En ce qui me concerne, c'est Yûki qui m'intéresse !

- Visite nocturne ! Tu plaisantes Akira ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais rendre une visite nocturne à cette guenon !

- Qui est la guenon ? Qui te dit que j'aimerai voir ta tête de poulpe pendant mon sommeil !

- ça suffit vous deux, vous n'allez pas commencer à vous disputer pour des bêtises pareilles ! Profitons tous du cadre dans lequel nous nous trouvons !

Mimasaka et Nishikado bloquent Dômiôji à même le sol, tandis que Rui s'assied sur une des chaises longues installées sur la terrasse. Une vilaine grimace déforme les traits de Ami, pendant que Tsukushi et Yûki plaisantent ensemble.

- Allez, tous à vos chambres, et changez-vous ! Nous allons nous baigner avant le dîner.

- Bravo Tsukasa, c'est la meilleure idée que tu aies eue depuis le début de la journée ! Ton cas n'est peut-être pas complètement désespéré…

- Tu veux mon poing dans ta gueule Nishikado ?

Yûki éclate de rire, suivie de Tsukushi. Les deux jeunes filles se rendent dans la chambre qui leur a été assignée et se préparent pour se baigner.

- Yûki…Que ressens-tu pour Nishikado ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Même si je sais déjà qu'il me briserait le cœur ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Tsukushi, tout se passera bien.

Le sourire de Yûki, franc et limpide rassure Tsukushi. Au paradis lui a-t-elle dit, ne te pose pas de questions. Fonce, et écoute ton cœur ! Tsukushi est songeuse. Que lui dirait son cœur s'il pouvait parler ?

Sur la plage, le F4 est déjà installé, en attendant que les filles fassent leur apparition.

- Sympa ton maillot Tsukushi ! Même si je préfère celui de Yûki…

Tsukushi hausse les épaules. Son maillot une pièce, rouge, souligné de fines rayures vertes sur le côté et à dos nageur, est tout à fait adapté à la situation. L'avis de Nishikado lui est complètement égal. Yûki, en maillot une pièce également et les cheveux tirés en arrière est très mignonne.

- J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue… Ami arrive enfin, plus dénudée qu'autre chose dans un maillot deux pièces particulièrement échancré. Tsukushi remarque son décolleté plongeant avec un peu d'envie. En comparaison, sa propre poitrine lui semble bien insignifiante.

- Tu es magnifique Ami ! Ton maillot te va à la perfection, tu es devenue une vraie femme !

- Vraiment Nishikado ? Merci… Et toi Tsukasa, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Ce que je pense de quoi ?

- De mon maillot bien sûr !

- Ah. Un peu trop échancré, non ?

- Tu trouves ? Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte. Tu penses que je devrais changer de maillot ?

- Fais comme tu veux Ami, c'est toi qui portes ce maillot pas moi !

L'espace d'un instant, Tsukushi éprouve un peu de peine pour Ami. Elle est amoureuse de Dômiôji, mais ce dernier semble se moquer d'elle.

- tu as raison Tsukasa, je devrai prendre exemple sur Tsukushi. Son maillot doit être plus confortable, même s'il n'est pas des plus esthétiques ! Au fait Tsukushi, qui est le designer de ce que tu portes ?

Le semblant de pitié qu'Ami lui a inspiré s'envole soudainement. Quelle saleté !

- Le plus important n'est pas la griffe Ami, il s'agit d'un maillot pour se baigner, et non pas d'une robe de soirée pour impressionner les gens qui t'entourent…

Bien joué Rui Hanazawa ! Tsukushi en pleurerait presque de joie.

- Excuse-moi Rui, je ne voulais pas embarrasser Tsukushi… Dans la voix d'Ami, des trémolos insupportables qui irritent vite Dômiôji.

- Ami, nous sommes venus nous amuser, alors cesse d'importuner mes invitées ! Sinon, rentre chez toi.

Tsukushi félicite Dômiôji en son for intérieur. Quelle autorité dans le son de sa voix ! Parfois, Tsukushi se surprend à l'admirer, ce qui est en soi assez incroyable. Il n'est pas seulement le poulpe qui l'ennuie avec ses dérapages ou ses crises de colère injustifiées à son égard. Il peut-être aussi un homme chaleureux et prévenant, comme en cet instant. Combien de visages différents peut-il présenter ? La jeune fille est songeuse, elle n'a jamais pensé à lui qu'en tant qu'idiot irascible et capricieux. Même s'il lui est arrivé de se montrer généreux et tendre envers elle, Tsukushi préfère occulter cet aspect de sa personnalité. Comme ce jour où il l'a sauvé des griffes de ses camarades de classe alors que tous pensaient qu'elle l'avait trahi dans les bras de Thomas. Elle se souvient encore de la chaleur de son corps, de l'infinie tendresse de son étreinte et du baiser qu'il a par la suite, déposé sur ses lèvres. Chaleur et douceur… Qui aurait cru qu'un jour ces deux adjectifs lui viendraient à l'esprit concernant Dômiôji ? Est-ce le décor paradisiaque ? Les recommandations de Yûki ? Tsukushi sent le sang affluer à ses joues, et son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Allongé de tout son long sur un transat, torse nu et vêtu d'un simple caleçon de bain très certainement griffé, Dômiôji sirote un cocktail. Malgré les lunettes de soleil qui ornent son nez, la jeune fille peut sentir tout le poids de son regard sur elle. Tsukushi se sent soudain nue devant lui et préfère se soustraire à sa vue.

- Yûki, et si nous allions nous baigner ? L'eau doit être fraîche !

- Oui, je te suis !

Les deux amies se ruent à l'eau en criant, puis s'aspergent mutuellement. Le contact de l'eau sur sa peau calme Tsukushi et il lui semble que son corps retrouve peu à peu sa température normale. Un instant, elle ferme les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les ouvre, l'image de Dômiôji ne la quitte pas un instant.

Allongé aux côtés de Tsukasa, Akira lance des compliments de circonstance à Ami, quant à son maillot. Occupée à s'enduire le corps de crème solaire haute protection afin de ne pas voir son teint brunir, elle minaude. Tsukasa, ses verres fumés sur le nez, semble regarder de son côté. Heureuse d'être enfin parvenue à attirer son attention, Ami ralentit ses gestes, redresse fièrement la poitrine et ramène au devant d'elle ses longues jambes bien galbées. La jeune fille n'est pas peu fière de son apparence physique. Ami frissonne de plaisir anticipé, Tsukasa la regarde enfin pour de bon, il doit avoir oublié l'autre pouilleuse qui a osé penser lui mettre le grappin dessus. Lorsque Akira se penche vers l'oreille de Tsukasa, Ami est persuadée d'être leur sujet de conversation. Qui d'autre ? Grâce à son magnifique maillot de bain Channer, sa somptueuse plastique a renvoyé les deux pauvresses à leur rang de souillon. D'un mouvement lent et calculé, Ami se renverse sur sa chaise longue, les bras levés au-dessus de sa tête.

- Alors Tsukasa, tu t'es enfin décidé à te rendre cette nuit dans la chambre de Tsukushi ?

- De…Quoi ?! Pervers !

Le visage de Tsukasa vire au rouge. Sôjirô rit doucement, il sait pertinemment que caché derrière ses lunettes, il n'a d'yeux que pour Tsukushi.

- Oui, il serait temps que tu perdes enfin ton pucelage !

- Sôjirô a raison, renchérit Mimasaka un cocktail de sa composition dans la main droite. Le leader du F4 ne peut pas être encore vierge à son âge !

- ça suffit vous deux ! Vous voulez que je vous cogne !

- Relax Tsukasa ! Nous, on dit ça pour toi. Et pour Tsukushi. Ça crève les yeux que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre ! Deux bourriques réunies, vous ferez un couple extra !

Tsukasa observe Tsukushi et Yûki s'ébattre joyeusement dans l'eau. Il lui semble voir la jeune fille pour la première fois. Détendue et souriante, la jeune fille est resplendissante de vie ; dans sa poitrine le cœur de Tsukasa bat plus fort. Depuis qu'elle a fait irruption dans sa vie avec la force d'un ouragan, il ne voit plus qu'elle. Il est littéralement fou d'elle ; que le moindre garçon ose s'approcher d'elle le fait entrer dans des rages folles. Tsukushi l'obsède, elle est à lui et à lui seul. Non, ce n'est pas tout à fait cela… Il l'aime. Toutes les fibres de son corps ne réclament qu'elle. Elle est la seule à pouvoir combler ce vide qu'il sait en lui. Alors, quand elle semble le fuir, son cœur se serre et il pourrait cogner de frustration dans tous les murs l'entourant. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Tsukushi ne veut-elle pas voir, comprendre ses sentiments pour elle ? Pourquoi ? Si seulement elle savait… Pour elle il braverait tous les dangers, il la suivrait jusqu'en enfer s'il le fallait ! Tsukasa est exclusif, possessif et passionné. Peut-être est-ce cela qui effraie tant Tsukushi. Mais… La manière dont la jeune fille a par le passé répondu à ses baisers lui redonne confiance et espoir. Elle ne l'a jamais repoussé. Même si elle semblait hésitante, elle ne s'est jamais emportée contre lui… Akira et Sôjirô ont raison, il est temps de mettre les choses au clair. Tsukasa sourit, de s'être enfin décidé à parler à Tsukushi, il se sent beaucoup plus léger, d'humeur espiègle même. Figée dans une pose alanguie qui lui semble ridicule, Ami somnole sur sa chaise longue. Un sourire malicieux s'épanouit sur le visage du jeune homme. Et si…

- Akira ! Sôjirô ! J'ai une idée…

- Oh, oh… Quand il fait cette tête-là, on peut s'attendre au pire !

- Non, non ! J'ai juste envie de faire une farce à Ami…

- Une farce ? Akira fronce les sourcils. Rien de méchant j'espère ? Tu sais à quel point elle a peu le sens de l'humour…

- Tu es dur Tsukasa, renchérit Sôjirô. Tu sais bien qu'Ami est amoureuse de toi !

Tsukasa hausse les épaules. Il se désintéresse complètement de cette fille.

- Vous savez déjà ce que je pense d'elle, on en a déjà parlé. Si je tolère sa présence, c'est uniquement parce qu'elle est ta cousine, Akira.

- Je le sais très bien Tsukasa, tâche seulement de ne pas être trop méchant avec elle.

- J'ai bien compris ; je n'ai pas l'intention de la jeter à l'eau dans son beau maillot de bain ! En revanche…

Rui lève le nez de la revue qu'il feuilletait distraitement avant de s'y replonger. Peu importe les plans de Tsukasa, il s'en lave les mains à l'avance…

- Eh les filles ! Envie d'un peu de compagnie ?

Yûki éclate de rire. Le visage de Nishikado est vraiment trop drôle dans cette grimace. Son imitation des dragueurs à cent yens est excellente. L'expérience probablement !

- Ah ça non alors !

-Comment ça, non ? Yûki, tu me brises le cœur ! Pourquoi refuses-tu mon amour ?

Amour ? S'il s'agissait vraiment d'amour, elle lui aurait tout de suite dit oui. Mais tout cela n'est qu'un jeu, un rêve qui disparaîtra à la fin du week-end. Mutine, Yûki éclabousse d'eau le visage trop séduisant de Nishikado. Mimasaka qui s'est joint à eux propose une bataille de couples. Installée sur les épaules larges de Nishikado, Yûki tente de désarçonner Tsukushi installée sur celles de Mimasaka. Leurs éclats de rire parviennent jusqu'à Rui demeuré seul près d'Ami. La pensée de Shizuka lui tient compagnie certes, mais la jeune femme lui manque. Voyant Tsukasa s'approcher sournoisement d'Ami, Rui décide de changer de place. Il ne veut pas se trouver près de la jeune fille, lorsqu'elle se réveillera…

Voilà… Parfait ! Tsukasa se recule précautionneusement d'Ami. La jeune fille a à peine frémit, alors qu'il… Ah ah ! Quelle bonne blague !

Les voix d'Akira, Sôjirô, Yûki et Tsukushi lui parviennent ; son sang ne fait plus qu'un tour. Comment Akira a-t-il osé toucher à _sa_ Tsukushi !

-Eh là ! Vous ! Comment osez-vous vous amuser sans moi !

Tsukushi éclate de rire, Dômiôji s'approche à grandes enjambées, ses lunettes en équilibre sur la tête. Sous la lumière déclinante du soleil, ses cheveux bouclés étincellent et des reflets dorés parsèment la peau de son torse. Perchée sur les épaules de Mimasaka, Tsukushi se sent prise de vertige, et s'accroche de toutes ses forces à son cou pour ne pas tomber.

- Eh ! À quoi tu joues Tsukushi ! Fais attention tu vas nous faire tomber !

Au moment où la jeune fille pense se retrouver à l'eau, deux bras vigoureux la maintiennent à la surface. Blottie contre la poitrine de Dômiôji, Tsukushi respire avec délice l'odeur de sa peau. Son parfum doit être précieux, quelle odeur agréable… Pourquoi a-t-elle toujours l'impression d'être arrivé chez elle, d'être enfin à l'abri et protégée de tout, lorsque Dômiôji la tient serrée contre lui ?

- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on est une idiote sans aucun sens de l'équilibre ! Heureusement que je suis intervenu à temps, sinon tu aurais brisé la nuque d'Akira sous le poids de ton corps !

Sous le poids de… Le sang de Tsukushi ne fait qu'un tour.

- Tu insinues que je suis trop grosse, c'est ça ?

Le charme est rompu, Dômiôji est redevenu l'éternel et insupportable leader du F4.

- Et d'ailleurs, que fais-tu là ? Personne ne t'a demandé de te joindre à nous que je sache !

- Quoi ? Comment oses-tu t'adresser à moi de la sorte ? Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, je suis le grand Dômiôji !

Irritée, Tsukushi fait front. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il gâche tout ?

- Tu n'as qu'à rejoindre Ami sur la plage, je suis sûre qu'elle n'attend que ça ! Comme ça au moins je ne verrai pas ta tête !

- Co…Comment ? Idiote !

- Moi, idiote ?

Tsukushi fulmine. Se faire traiter d'idiote par le plus grand idiot que la terre ait jamais porté l'enrage.

- Toi-même, idiot, poulpe !

Fâchée et fatiguée de toujours devoir affronter Dômiôji, Tsukushi décide de rentrer à la villa. Elle n'a plus envie de se baigner. Désolée par la scène qui vient de se produire, Yûki relâche doucement la pression de ses bras autour du cou de Nishikado.

- Ne t'en fais pas Yûki, ces deux-là ne vont pas rester brouillés très longtemps.

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr ! Akira et moi avons un plan, fais-nous confiance !

- … D'accord.

Tsukushi trouve Rui Hanazawa profondément endormi sur sa chaise longue. Attendrie par son visage de chérubin, la jeune fille le contemple pendant quelques secondes. Oui, voici bien le visage du premier garçon dont elle est tombée amoureuse. Ces cheveux châtains, et ces longs cils fins qui ombragent son visage… Pourquoi faut-il que Dômiôji soit si différent de Rui Hanazawa ? Pourquoi semble-t-il éprouver tant de plaisir à la pousser dans ses retranchements ? Tsukushi soupire. Parviendront-ils un jour à s'entendre ? La jeune fille secoue la tête, assez réfléchi pour aujourd'hui ! Tant pis pour Dômiôji. Du mouvement sur une autre chaise longue attire son attention. Ami qui semble tout juste s'éveiller de sa sieste, s'étire et étouffe discrètement un bâillement. La jeune fille se redresse de toute sa fine taille et lorsqu'elle aperçoit Tsukushi, se dirige vers elle. Intriguée, Tsukushi la regarde s'approcher. Mais sur la tête d'Ami… Qu'est-ce que !

- Alors pouilleuse, ton amie n'est pas avec toi ? Tu devrais la prévenir également, qu'elle reste loin du F4 ! Cela vaudra mieux pour elle. Les pauvres doivent rester entre eux, après tout, la pauvreté est peut-être contagieuse !

Malgré la tirade désagréable, Tsukushi pouffe de rire. Mais qui a bien pu faire ça ?

- Ce que je viens de te dire t'amuse ? Fais attention, tu ne riras pas longtemps j'y veillerai personnellement !

C'en est trop ! Tsukushi explose littéralement de rire. Une telle farce ! Une seule personne est capable de pareils enfantillages. Nishikado, Mimasaka et Yûki arrivent sur ces entrefaites et tous éclatent de rire à la vue d'Ami.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait rire ?

- Ami ! Serais-tu allée te baigner seule en haute mer ?

- Akira, de quoi parles-tu ? Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas bougé de ma chaise longue !

- Eh bien ! L'adorable bestiole qui a élu domicile sur ta tête ne nous dit pas la même chose…

- L'adorable…

Intriguée, Ami passe la main sur sa longue chevelure avant de pousser un cri de terreur. Sa peau est entrée en contact avec la chair froide et visqueuse d'un…

- Quelle horreur ! Qui a fait ça ? La jeune fille secoue vigoureusement la tête afin de déloger le poulpe du sommet de son crâne. Verte de rage contenue, Ami porte son regard sur Tsukushi.

- Tsukushi, quelle susceptibilité !

- Pardon ? Tsukushi ouvre de grands yeux.

- Oui, si j'avais su, je ne t'aurai pas contrariée au sujet de ton maillot de bain !

Une foule de points d'interrogation danse autour de la tête de Tsukushi. Ami insinue-t-elle que…

- Tu te trompes Ami, c'est moi qui t'ai joué ce tour, pas Tsukushi ! C'était drôle, non ?

Raide comme la justice, Ami essaye de se composer une attitude digne. Autour d'elle, tout le monde rit de sa mésaventure. Tsukasa…Pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'est-il moqué d'elle de manière aussi vulgaire ? Ne comprend-il pas qu'il est en train de la ridiculiser, de la rabaisser sous les yeux de ces pouilleuses ?

- Oui Tsukasa, c'était_ très_ drôle. Mais j'ai eu si peur ! Tu comprends, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas…

- Heureusement, autrement ce n'aurait pas été aussi amusant ! Ah, quelle bonne blague !

- Bravo Tsukasa ! C'est bien de toi, ça…

- Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais j'ai faim maintenant. Allez, tout le monde à table !

Les yeux brillant de colère, Ami observe Tsukushi marcher en direction de la villa, entourée de Yûki et du F4. Comment a-t-elle osé rire d'elle ? Comment a-t-elle pu ? Non, on ne se moque pas d'elle impunément, et Tsukushi va bientôt pouvoir l'apprendre à ses dépends…


	5. Chapter 5

**Un cœur qui bat**

Le dîner est succulent, Tsukushi et Yûki savourent leur menu gastronomique français. Placée entre Nishikado à sa gauche et Tsukushi à sa droite, Yûki est aux anges. Elle passe un moment tout simplement fabuleux, comme un rêve dont elle voudrait ne jamais devoir s'éveiller. L'ambiance est agréable, Tsukushi et Dômiôji semblent avoir enterrer la hache de guerre pour l'instant. Yûki sourit, elle se sent si bien en leur compagnie à tous ! Et surtout… en sa compagnie à lui… Son sourire, ses yeux qui caressent sa peau, la chaleur de son corps qui semble lui parvenir malgré l'écart respectable entre eux. Yûki rougit clairement jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, son cœur bat plus fort, et elle a l'impression d'étouffer. Elle voudrait…Elle ne sait pas trop au juste, elle ne sait pas si elle préférerait le fuir ou plutôt combler l'espace qui les sépare. Yûki se mordille les lèvres, son cœur son corps et sa tête lui délivrent des messages différents. Son estomac se noue, et elle a si chaud tout à coup ! Tiens ? Aurait-elle de la fièvre ? Quelle fièvre ? Une petite voix lucide lui susurre à l'oreille que sa fièvre a pour nom Sôjirô Nishikado. Face à face avec ses désirs, Yûki rougit davantage, et ses yeux se mettent à briller étrangement. Alertée par le soudain silence de son amie, Tsukushi se tourne vers elle, et laisse échapper une exclamation.

- Mais…Yûki ! Tu es brûlante ! Ça ne va pas ?

- Je…Non, je t'assure que tout va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas Tsukushi, ce n'est rien…

- Tu es sûre ? Yûki, tu ferais mieux de monter dans la chambre te reposer.

- Mais non…

Yûki frissonne, Nishikado a posé à son tour sa longue main sur son front. Penché vers elle, son parfum l'enivre, et à travers les premiers boutons entrouverts de sa chemise, sa peau découverte la tente. Dépassée par la vague de sensations qui déferle en elle, Yûki ferme les yeux et serre les poings sur ses genoux.

- Tsukushi a raison, Yûki. Tu devrais prendre un bon bain puis te reposer.

Et son souffle sur son visage… Yûki retient un gémissement entre ses lèvres qu'elle mord expressément. S'il reste encore près d'elle, elle va finir par devenir folle ! La jeune fille tente de se reprendre, mais ce n'est pas si simple. La seule présence de Nishikado à ses côtés la met dans tous ses états. Son cœur cogne à rompre dans sa poitrine, et la main de Nishikado toujours posée sur son front et qui semble doucement la caresser lui donne envie de terriblement _plus_. Lorsqu'elle lève les yeux et que son regard croise celui de Nishikado, Yûki a l'impression de fondre. Ses beaux yeux sombres la couvent étrangement, et la jeune fille ne peut soutenir davantage son regard.

- Oui, vous avez raison. Excusez-moi tous de vous laisser…

- Yûki, tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Non. Merci, Tsukushi. Tu devrais profiter de la fin du repas. Nous nous verrons tout à l'heure.

- D'accord…

Yûki s'engage dans le grand escalier avec un soupire. Elle ne peut pas dire à Tsukushi que l'attraction que Nishikado exerce sur elle est si violente et désordonnée qu'elle en devient presque douloureuse ! La jeune fille passe une main tremblante sur son visage. La vérité est simple ; elle n'a qu'une envie, se réfugier en courant dans les bras de Nishikado. Elle a envie de sentir son corps contre le sien, d'enfouir son nez contre sa poitrine et respirer son odeur. Yûki soupire. Un bon bain ne lui fera pas de mal, mais elle n'a absolument pas envie de se coucher. Non.

La salle de bain est bien sûr luxueuse, mais Yûki est bien trop perdue dans ses pensées pour y prêter attention. L'image de Nishikado danse devant ses yeux. Plongée dans l'eau chaude du bain, la jeune fille se laisse aller à ses pensées, et à ses fantasmes. Elle revoit le sourire de Nishikado, peut à nouveau sentir ses mains sur elle…Décidément, l'eau chaude du bain ne lui rafraîchit pas les idées, bien au contraire ! Yûki décide de se rendre sur la plage, et de s'y promener. Vêtue d'une simple robe blanche, munie de fines bretelles nouées sur ses épaules, et pieds nus, Yûki se rend discrètement sur la plage, elle ne tient pas à alarmer Tsukushi. Un vent léger fait bruisser la mer, et la pleine lune brillante éclaire le paysage de rêve. Yûki finit par s'asseoir sur la plage, et joue avec le sable qu'elle fait glisser entre ses doigts. Nishikado à ses côtés, l'instant serait probablement parfait. La jeune fille sourit. Et si elle prenait un nouveau bain ? Après avoir vérifié l'absence des autres aux alentours, Yûki retire sa robe. Vêtue de ses seuls sous-vêtements, elle entre dans l'eau tiède de la mer. Que c'est agréable ! La jeune fille se laisse flotter sur le dos, et dérive doucement au rythme des vagues. Hum ! Yûki resterait bien ainsi pour le restant de ses jours.

- Ce n'est pas raisonnable Yûki, tu aurais dû rester te reposer dans votre chambre.

L'espace d'un instant, Yûki a l'impression que cette voix est issue de son imagination, mais lorsqu'elle se rend compte que ce n'est pas le cas, elle se redresse d'un bond.

- Lorsque j'ai vu ta robe sur la plage, et que je t'ai vue flotter sur le dos, je me suis inquiété. Mais je constate que tu vas bien, je suis soulagé.

- Je… Oui, je vais bien, merci…

Nishikado est entré dans l'eau, entièrement vêtu, sa chemise et son pantalon lui collent à la peau. Apparemment, il s'est vraiment inquiété pour elle, et n'a pas prit le temps de se déshabiller avant de la rejoindre. Cela rappelle à Yûki qu'elle-même n'est vêtue que de ses sous-vêtements. Elle pousse un petit cri avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Nishikado ! Tourne–toi s'il te plaît ! Ne me regarde pas !

- Pourquoi ?

Les yeux grands ouverts, la jeune fille voit Nishikado se pencher vers elle. Le jeune homme place doucement ses mains en coupe autour de son visage avant de l'attirer à lui.

- Nishikado…

- Chut… Ne dis plus rien Yûki…

Au moment où ses lèvres touchent les siennes, la jeune fille a l'impression que la lune brille davantage encore, et que le ciel tournoie au-dessus de leur tête. Le baiser de Nishikado est tendre et doux, Yûki ferme les yeux. La jeune fille n'entend plus rien, la seule chose qui ait un sens à ce moment précis, est l'étreinte de Nishikado. Timidement, Yûki répond au baiser de Nishikado, et se laisse aller contre lui. Les mains refermées sur la chemise de Nishikado, la jeune fille se sent devenir molle.

- Nishikado… Tu vas attraper froid si tu ne te changes pas.

Le jeune homme rit doucement, et caresse les cheveux trempés de Yûki.

- Appelle-moi Sôjirô…

- Sôjirô… Cette fois, Yûki lève le visage vers Nishikado et dressée sur la pointe des pieds dépose un baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Etonnée de sa propre audace, Yûki détourne les yeux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Nishikado lui sourit, et retire sa chemise. Estomaquée, Yûki le regarde faire. Le grand corps mince et élancé de Sôjirô reflète la lumière de la lune, et la jeune fille meurt d'envie de le toucher.

- Ma chemise est trempée, mais tu te sentiras peut-être moins gênée avec quelque chose sur le dos. Ce sera toujours mieux que rien.

- Merci… Sôjirô…

- Mais… De rien princesse. Tout le plaisir est pour moi !

Yûki remercie l'obscurité de cacher la teinte probablement cramoisie de son visage. Sur ses épaules, la chemise de Nishikado la dérobe à ses regards.

- Je comprends que tu aies eu envie d'un bain de minuit, mais ce n'est pas raisonnable Yûki. Le vent est frais, et tu pourrais tomber malade. Nous ferions mieux de retourner à l'intérieur.

Yûki est partagée, mais une chose est sûre. Elle ne veut pas rester seule ce soir.

- Sôjirô… Je ne veux pas rentrer. Je n'ai pas sommeil.

Nishikado a l'air songeur, ces prunelles sombres scrutent un instant le ciel avant de se fixer sur la silhouette menue de Yûki. Avec sa chemise sur les épaules, une certaine fragilité se dégage d'elle. Une fragilité que paraît démentir son regard enfiévré. Nishikado tend sa main à la jeune fille qui s'en empare sans la moindre hésitation. Il ne la laissera pas seul ce soir.

- Viens avec moi alors. Je connais un chemin qui nous permettra de ne pas nous faire voir des autres.

Yûki hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment. Avec lui, elle irait n'importe où.


	6. Chapter 6

**Au pied du mur**

Nishikado la précède à l'entrée d'un petit sentier bordée de massifs de fleurs bien entretenus et odorants qui les soustraient aux regards curieux. La jeune fille pousse un soupir d'admiration, le chemin qui s'engage devant eux est surmonté d'arcades fleuries soigneusement taillées ; le tout est terriblement romantique. Soudain, Nishikado s'arrête en plein du milieu du chemin et se retourne vers elle. Comme pris d'une impulsion subite, il se penche vers elle et l'embrasse à nouveau. Un baiser profond et exigeant cette fois qui fait naître des frissons à la base de la colonne vertébrale de Yûki. Fiévreuse, la jeune fille lance ses bras autour du cou de Nishikado, elle s'accroche à lui comme pour ne pas tomber. Le visage niché dans le creux de l'épaule de Yûki, Nishikado respire le doux parfum de la jeune fille. Ses mains encerclent sa taille comme pour l'empêcher de le fuir. Par-dessus le tissu mouillé de sa chemise, Nishikado caresse le dos frêle de Yûki. Le nez plongé dans sa chevelure, il la maintient serrée contre lui.

- Yûki… Il faut que je te le dise. Si tu ne veux pas me suivre, dis-le-moi maintenant, j'aurai encore la force de te laisser partir. Sinon, il sera trop tard.

La jeune fille secoue la tête en signe de dénégation, le visage toujours caché contre la poitrine de Nishikado.

- Je… Je ne veux pas partir. Je veux rester avec toi ce soir. Quoi qu'il se passe !

- Yûki… Tu es sûre ? Nous ne pourrons pas faire marche arrière.

- Je le sais, je le sais depuis le début. Mais je ne changerai pas d'avis. S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas ! Je sais bien, que je fais une folie, que je perds la tête quand je suis avec toi, mais je ne peux pas agir autrement. Je ne regretterai rien. Je t'assure !

Nishikado referme tendrement son étreinte sur Yûki, la jeune fille tremble dans ses bras. Mais il ne s'agit pas de peur. Yûki redresse la tête, son regard se perd dans celui de Nishikado. Oui, elle sait bien qu'elle vit un rêve, et qu'il lui faudra se réveiller mais cela n'a aucune importance. Rien n'est plus tangible à l'instant que la présence de Nishikado à ses côtés. Doucement, et sans le moindre bruit, Nishikado l'entraîne à sa suite jusqu'à la porte d'un bungalow abondamment orné de plantes. Le parfum qu'exhalent toutes les fleurs embaume la nuit, Yûki respire l'air à s'en faire tourner la tête.

- Cet endroit est magnifique ! Où sommes-nous ?

- Au paradis…

- Au paradis ? Alors tu es un ange, n'est-ce pas ?

Un rire silencieux secoue les épaules de Nishikado. De la main, il caresse doucement le visage de Yûki.

- Tu fais erreur Yûki ! Ce n'est pas moi, l'ange. Mais bien toi !

L'air rêveur, la jeune fille regarde le ciel. Les étoiles multiples brillent de tous leurs feux, la lune émet ses rayons blancs jusque sur eux. Sous sa lumière complice, Yûki porte ses doigts sur le torse glabre de Nishikado. Sa peau est douce, sous la paume de sa main.

- Toi aussi tu es un ange Sôjirô, mais tu ne le sais pas encore. Un très bel ange ; mon ange…

Sans un mot, Nishikado tend sa main à Yûki, et pousse la porte du bungalow. Doucement, il la referme sur eux deux, et seule la lune peut témoigner de l'instant.

- Ah, c'était vraiment délicieux ! Merci pour ce repas !

- Oui, je comprends ! Pour une pouilleuse comme toi, qui n'a pas l'habitude…

Tsukushi hausse les épaules, le reste du monologue de Dômiôji ne l'atteint pas. Une chose est sûre, elle raffole du fois gras ! Et les truffes ne sont pas mal non plus… Rassasiée, Tsukushi se laisse aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. La jeune fille jette un coup d'œil à la chaise vide à ses côtés depuis que Yûki a quitté la table.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Tsukushi, Yûki a du se rendre directement dans votre chambre afin de se reposer. Le voyage et l'air marin ont du la fatiguer, elle ira bien mieux demain va !

- Hum ! Tu dois avoir raison Nishikado.

- Si tu n'es pas rassurée, je peux passer la voir avant de prendre mon bain.

Tsukushi fait la grimace. Elle n'est pas sûre, que cela soit une bonne idée ! L'idée que ce coureur de jupons de Nishikado aille rendre visite à Yûki dans sa chambre ne lui plaît qu'à moitié !

- Tsukushi, tu ne sembles pas avoir confiance en moi. Je tiens à te signaler que je ne suis pas un pervers, je n'abuse pas des filles sans leur consentement ! Et je sais que Yûki est ton amie, tu me l'as suffisamment répété déjà…

La jeune fille est surprise. Nishikado lui paraît tout à coup si mâture !

- Euh ! Oui, excuse-moi.

Nishikado sourit. « Ce n'est pas grave, je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour ton amie, c'est compréhensible, je ne t'en veux pas ».

- Tsukasa, tu devrais profiter du temps clair pour emmener Tsukushi à la réserve, cela lui plaira sûrement.

- A la réserve ? De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Ah ah ! Surprise. Suis-moi et tu le verras bien.

Tsukushi fronce les sourcils, elle se méfie assez des surprises venant de Dômiôji, il est tellement capable du pire !

- Aie confiance Tsukushi, je t'assure que tu ne le regretteras pas, et même je suis persuadé que tu t'amuseras comme une folle !

La jeune fille demeure coite. Pourquoi pas après tout ? Il s'agit peut-être vraiment d'une agréable surprise. Tsukushi décide de déposer les armes, au moins pour le temps de ce week-end au paradis.

- D'accord, je te suis. Mais j'espère que la surprise sera à la hauteur de tes promesses !

- Pff ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je suis le grand Dômiôji, je n'ai que de grandes idées !

- Mais oui, mais oui !

C'est en se chamaillant, que les deux jeunes gens quittent la villa et se dirigent sur un chemin de terre bien dégagé conduisant à une grande cabane de bois devant laquelle est alignée une dizaine de chaises longue. Intriguée, Tsukushi suit Dômiôji à l'intérieur. Ça alors ! La réserve porte bien son nom. Des feux d'artifice sont entreposés dans des dizaines de boites en cartons, impeccablement alignées.

- Waw ! Il y a de quoi éclairer tout Tokyo là dedans !

- Eh eh ! Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Je t'avais dit que tu serais étonnée !

- Mouais, c'est vrai.

Dômiôji rit doucement. Après avoir longuement étudié les différents cartons, le jeune homme s'empare d'un et invite Tsukushi à choisir les feux d'artifice qu'elle souhaite voir. Les yeux brillants, la jeune fille obéit avec plaisir, et se met à la recherche des feux d'artifice les plus sophistiqués. Dômiôji se moque gentiment de Tsukushi, de ses bras si chargés que l'on ne peut plus voir son visage. La jeune fille lui tire la langue puis retourne à sa mission.

- Ah ! Je veux celui-ci ! Et encore l'autre là-bas !

- Ah les femmes ! Tu ne veux pas un chariot pour faire tes courses ?!

- Tu m'as bien dit de prendre tout ce que je veux, non ? Et bien, c'est ce que je fais. Pour une fois que je t'écoute, tu devrais être content !

Dômiôji ne répond pas. Mais il préférerait que Tsukushi l'écoute lorsqu'il veut lui dire qu'il l'aime ! Le jeune homme compte bien profiter de ce week-end pour mettre une bonne fois pour toute, la jeune fille au pied du mur. Tout cela n'a que trop duré, il n'en peut plus de garder tous ses sentiments pour lui. Il a l'impression qu'il finira par étouffer autrement.

- ça y est, j'ai fini !

- Déjà ? Ironise Dômiôji. J'ai à peine eu le temps de faire une sieste…

Tsukushi se retourne vers Dômiôji, le sourcil gauche surélevé en un demi-cercle parfait au-dessus de son œil.

- Tu disais quelque chose ?

- Moi ? Ah non ! Enfin si. Je disais que le temps est parfait pour allumer des feux d'artifice.

Tsukushi acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. Derrière une des grandes fenêtres de la réserve, le ciel dort dans un magnifique lit d'encre noire. Une myriade d'étoiles brille intensément ; quant à la lune… Une impulsion subite pousse la jeune fille à déposer au sol tous les feux d'artifice qu'elle a choisis, et elle sort de la réserve. Au-dessus de sa tête la lune illumine l'obscurité, elle perce l'horizon comme un gigantesque éclair.

- C'est magnifique !

- Oui, c'est vrai.

Tsukushi frissonne lorsqu'elle entend la voix de Dômiôji murmurer à son oreille. Le jeune homme se tient juste derrière elle, à la limite de la frôler. Est-ce le ciel ? L'atmosphère intensément romantique de l'instant ? Tsukushi ne s'enfuit pas et la chaleur de Dômiôji semble se communiquer à la sienne ; comme si sa seule présence était un aveu de ses sentiments pour elle, des sentiments qu'elle s'est jusque là refusée à entendre.

- Tsukushi… Je crois qu'il est temps d'être honnête l'un envers l'autre. En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai plus envie de continuer ainsi. Tsukushi… Il y a une chose que j'ai envie de te dire depuis très longtemps déjà. Tu sais où je veux en venir ?

La jeune fille ferme les yeux, son cœur qui bat dans sa poitrine lui fait mal. Elle a l'impression que le souffle va lui manquer.

- Tsukushi…

Lorsque les mains de Dômiôji se posent délicatement sur ses épaules, la jeune fille se sent défaillir.

- Dô… Dômiôji, je …

- Non, attends. Ecoute juste ce que j'ai à te dire. Tsukushi, retourne-toi. Retourne-toi et regarde-moi. S'il te plaît.


	7. Chapter 7

**Frisson**

Il y a quelque chose de poignant dans la voix de Dômiôji, et la jeune fille perçoit l'ampleur de sa détresse. Il est en train de la supplier, elle la mauvaise herbe, la pouilleuse. Le grand Tsukasa Dômiôji est à genoux devant elle. Tsukushi en est bouleversée. La jeune fille décide toutefois de se retourner et de faire face. Dômiôji la fixe douloureusement du regard, ses yeux brillants la captivent. Rien n'existe plus en dehors de ce visage si familier.

- Tsukushi… Je t'aime ! Je t'aime tant que c'en est douloureux, j'ai mal là…

Ce disant, le jeune homme porte une main à son cœur avant de la laisser retomber.

- Je t'aime depuis le premier jour.

Les yeux de Tsukushi s'agrandissent sous le choc. Dômiôji… Le jeune homme semble soulagé, mais une ride soucieuse barre encore son front.

- Tsukushi, je t'ai dit la vérité et je t'ai avoué mes sentiments. Alors maintenant, à ton tour. J'ai besoin de savoir !

- Mais, je… je… je ne sais pas !

Paniquée, Tsukushi cherche un moyen de fuir Dômiôji. Irrité, le jeune homme l'agrippe fermement aux épaules et contraint la jeune fille à le regarder.

- Mais… Bon sang Tsukushi ! Arrête ! Tu ne comprends pas que c'est cette attitude qui me fait du mal ? Si tu n'éprouves rien pour moi, dis-le ! Mais arrête de te payer ma tête ! Ecoute, je ne te laisserai pas partir, tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit la vérité.

C'est un ultimatum, la jeune fille sait parfaitement qu'elle n'a pas le choix, Dômiôji ne la laissera pas s'échapper. Pas cette fois. Les pensées se bousculent dans sa tête, elle n'arrive pas à se concentrer. Ses sentiments ? Ce qu'elle ressent vraiment pour Dômiôji ? Tsukushi l'ignore, elle n'a jamais voulu y songer. Le comprendra-t-il ?

- Dômiôji, je ne sais pas !

Les mains du jeune homme se crispent sur ses épaules.

- Mais ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, bécasse ! Tu veux me faire croire que tu ignores quels sentiments tu as pour moi ! Mais, sois honnête avec moi, Tsukushi ! Au moins une fois ! Arrête de te payer ma tête !

Honteuse, Tsukushi tourne la tête. Dômiôji a raison, mais…

- Tsukushi… Tu ne pourras pas toujours t'échapper. Alors même si tu ne m'aimes pas… dis-le-moi. Tout plutôt que ton silence…

Dômiôji ! Une telle douleur se dégage de lui ! La jeune fille le regarde à nouveau, son visage volontaire, la ligne droite de son nez, ses yeux… Comment être honnête avec lui alors qu'elle se refuse à l'être avec elle-même ? Le cœur de Tsukushi bat dans sa poitrine.

- Ecoute Dômiôji, ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas, mais…

- Mais quoi ? Exaspéré, le jeune homme a craché ses dernières paroles.

- Arrête de crier ! Tu me fais peur !

Les mains plaquées contre ses oreilles pour ne plus rien entendre, la jeune fille ferme les yeux pour ne plus voir le visage blessé de Dômiôji. Dérouté, le jeune homme la relâche et regarde la silhouette de Tsukushi ramassée sur elle-même en guise de protection. La jeune fille s'est détournée de lui, mais pas assez vite pour lui cacher les larmes qui perlent à ses paupières closes. Dômiôji se sent immédiatement fondre comme neige au soleil. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pleure-t-elle ? Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas comprendre qu'elle est tout pour lui ? Ses larmes… Voilà bien la seule chose devant laquelle il se sente désarmé. Le cœur de Dômiôji se serre dans sa poitrine.

- Ne pleure pas… Cela ne te va pas du tout, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Avec surprise, Tsukushi sent les bras de Dômiôji s'enrouler autour de son corps et la bercer tendrement. Le jeune homme la tient contre lui et sa main touche délicatement ses cheveux. Tant de douceur ! Les larmes glissent sur les joues de Tsukushi. Elle se sent si bien réfugiée dans ses bras ! Tsukushi ne sait plus au juste pour quelle obscure raison elle le fuit. Dans les bras du jeune homme, elle oublie tout : ses parents, Eïtoku, ses problèmes d'argent. Il ne reste qu'eux deux. Tsukushi respire le parfum de Dômiôji. Sa peau sent divinement bon. La jeune fille ne se souvient pas avoir jamais respiré n'importe quel autre parfum avec autant de délice. Dans un mouvement inconscient, Tsukushi se rapproche plus encore du jeune homme, et son nez ainsi que ses lèvres viennent à effleurer la peau de Dômiôji. Elle le sent frissonner. Ce parfum… Tsukushi prend une profonde inspiration et enfouit son visage dans le creux confortable de l'épaule de Dômiôji. La jeune fille soupire ainsi blottie et protégée. Si elle le déteste ? Non, sûrement pas. Si elle l'aime alors ? La jeune fille est rêveuse. Une chose est sûre, se retrouver ainsi dans les bras de Dômiôji est la chose qui lui procure le plus de bien-être. Est-ce de l'amour ? Les sentiments qu'il lui inspire sont bien différents de ceux qu'elle éprouvait pour Rui Hanazawa. Lorsqu'elle était amoureuse de lui et qu'ils venaient à se retrouver tous les deux seuls, il y avait toujours comme une barrière érigée entre eux. Tandis qu'avec Dômiôji… Tout est différent ! Il abat toutes ses défenses les unes après les autres. Elle a toujours l'impression d'être entièrement nue en sa présence, comme s'il pouvait lire en elle aussi facilement qu'en un livre ouvert. Et comme s'il pouvait deviner le trouble dans lequel il la plonge. Si elle l'aime ? En tout cas, malgré tous ses efforts et ses dénégations, Dômiôji l'attire. Sa fougue, sa lucidité, son entêtement et tout ce qu'il a fait pour elle par le passé. Et surtout, son parfum à nul autre semblable. Quel goût sa peau peut-elle avoir ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Dans ses bras**

Tsukushi sent un voile troubler sa vue, son sang bat à ses temps et sa température croît graduellement. L'envie soudaine et incontrôlée de _toucher_ Dômiôji la dévaste et la laisse pantelante. Sous son oreille, le cœur du jeune homme palpite follement. Le souffle de Tsukushi se raccourcit et soudain, elle embrasse doucement la peau de Dômiôji. La peau de son épaule est lisse, chaude … La jeune fille embrasse à nouveau la peau découverte. Stupéfait, Dômiôji demeure coit. Il a l'impression de rêver. Tsukushi est-elle vraiment entre ses bras ? Sent-il vraiment ses lèvres douces embrasser et embraser sa peau ? Les baisers tout d'abord hésitants de Tsukushi s'affirment et se multiplient, la respiration du jeune homme se fait haletante.

- Tsukushi, que… fais-tu ?

- Tu sens si bon… J'ai eu envie de savoir… Je voulais savoir quel goût ta peau pouvait avoir… La voix de la jeune fille est rauque, basse. Transfigurée… Et son visage ! Lorsque Tsukushi lève la tête vers lui, Dômiôji remarque tout de suite ses grands yeux brillants comme enfiévrés, ses lèvres roses entrouvertes comme si elles attendaient une réponse de sa part. L'estomac de Dômiôji se noue. Il lève une main tremblante jusqu'au visage de Tsukushi, et touche sa joue. Lentement, la main de Tsukushi vient se poser sur la sienne, et la presse contre son visage. Presque…amoureusement ! Les yeux de Dômiôji s'agrandissent. Se pourrait-il… Se pourrait-il que la réaction de Tsukushi soit en fait la réponse à sa déclaration ? Le jeune homme ne peut y croire, se serait trop beau ! Et pourtant… Tsukushi est bien là devant lui, à l'embrasser ! Le visage toujours tendu vers lui, la jeune fille semble attendre une quelconque réaction de sa part. Le jeune homme a tant espéré et rêvé ce moment ! Dans un seul mouvement, Dômiôji s'empare des lèvres offertes de Tsukushi, et l'embrasse. Les lèvres de la jeune fille sont aussi douces et sucrées qu'il les imaginait, Dômiôji se délecte de les caresser. Le corps de la jeune fille se love contre le sien, les mains de Tsukushi glissent sur son dos large. Lèvres contre lèvres, leurs souffles mêlés, Tsukushi et Dômiôji se fondent l'un à l'autre, leur fougue exacerbée par l'attente de cet instant. Perdue dans l'étreinte de Dômiôji, Tsukushi frissonne. Dômiôji l'embrasse ! Et c'est elle qui l'y a incité. La jeune fille ne veut pas penser aux conséquences de son geste, elle veut juste profiter de la chaleur de Dômiôji, de ses lèvres avides et exigeantes sur les siennes. Elle veut qu'il l'embrasse encore et encore, qu'il ne la lâche jamais ! La jeune fille n'avait jamais ressenti cela pour Rui Hanazawa… L'attirance que Dômiôji exerce sur elle est d'un tout autre genre, il lui donne envie de… de franchir la barrière de ses inhibitions. D'être une femme dans ses bras. Et bien que cela soit nouveau pour elle, Tsukushi n'éprouve pas de honte devant ses désirs. Au paradis, fait ce que te dicte ton cœur. Et une petite voix dans la tête de Tsukushi d'ajouter_ et ton corps !_ Les mains de Dômiôji errent sur ses épaules, son dos… Elles tracent comme des sillons brûlants à chaque endroit qu'elles touchent, Tsukushi gémit. Les sensations que Dômiôji fait naître en elle sont trop fortes, la jeune fille ne peut pas lui résister ! Le jeune homme lui donne envie de tant de choses ! La tête de la jeune fille lui tourne. Transportée par une vague d'émotions, Tsukushi n'entend d'abord pas les voix de Mimasaka et d'Ami qui se dirigent vers eux, non plus que Dômiôji. Pris dans un tourbillon, les deux jeunes gens n'ont plus aucune conscience du monde extérieur…

- Alors Akira, où Dômiôji a-t-il disparu ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis la fin du dîner.

- Hum ! Je crois qu'il est allé la réserve, chercher des feux d'artifice.

- Ah ! Et si nous allions l'aider à les choisir ?

- Ce n'est pas la peine, Tsukushi est avec lui.

Le visage souriant d'Ami se décompose. Dômiôji est seul en compagnie de la miséreuse ! Cette situation lui est insupportable ! Dômiôji est à elle, elle ne tolérera aucune rivale sur son chemin !

- Eh bien, allons les rejoindre !

- Comment ça, maintenant ? Nous pouvons tout aussi bien attendre leur retour ici, sur la terrasse.

Une lueur de colère éclaire le regard d'Ami, ce que son cousin peut l'agacer ! Ne comprend-il donc rien ? Ne voit-il pas ce que la pouilleuse trame derrière leur dos à tous ! Quelqu'un doit mettre fin à ses agissements, et si Akira ne veut pas le faire, alors elle s'en chargera avec grand plaisir. Dômiôji se rendra alors compte à quel point, elle seule est digne de lui.

- Très bien, tu peux attendre ici tout seul si cela te dit. Moi, j'y vais !

Le ton est cassant, sans réplique possible. Akira soupire. Il connaît Ami, lorsque sa cousine a une idée en tête, rien ni personne ne peut l'y faire renoncer. Et son obsession a pour nom Tsukasa Dômiôji. Ce qui veut dire que Tsukushi est en première ligne sur la liste des « objets gênants » de sa cousine. Akira se ravise. Peut-être vaut-il mieux pour tous qu'il l'accompagne. Qui sait ce qui peut se passer ? Sôjirô a expressément envoyé Dômiôji et Tsukushi seuls à la réserve. Il espérait que la promiscuité aidant, Dômiôji parviendrait à faire le point avec Tsukushi. Et si le plan de Sôjirô a fonctionné, alors… Akira pâlit à vue d'œil.

- Attends-moi Ami, je viens avec toi !

Ami, l'air excédé, toise son cousin avant de se diriger vers la réserve à grandes enjambées, tout en voulant conserver une allure digne sur ses hauts talons. Mimasaka lève les yeux au ciel. Ami est tout à fait à l'opposé du style de filles qui plait à Tsukasa. Il le lui a déjà dit, pourquoi ne veut-elle pas comprendre ? Ami est sa cousine, et il l'aime, mais il ne supporte pas de la voir se comporter de la sorte.

La nuit est douce, agréable, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon, Akira précède sa cousine sur le chemin de la réserve. Premièrement parce que les talons de la jeune fille buttent sur toutes les pierres, et parce qu'il veut prévenir la moindre crise. On ne sait jamais après tout, le cadre idyllique peut très bien avoir donné des idées à Tsukasa et Tsukushi. C'est là tout le mal qu'il leur souhaite ! Depuis le temps que lui et Sôjirô tannent Tsukasa à ce sujet !

- Attends-moi Akira ! Tu marches trop vite, je n'arrive pas à te suivre !

- Descends de tes échasses, Ami, ce serait plus simple pour toi je t'assure.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises !

La voix d'Ami est aigre, Mimasaka hausse les épaules mais ne ralentit pas le pas pour autant. La silhouette de la réserve se découpe sur le fond constellé d'étoiles du ciel ; de bonne humeur, Akira sifflote un refrain à la mode avant de manquer de s'étrangler. Les formes enlacées des corps de Tsukasa et Tsukushi occupés à s'embrasser ont surgi dans son champ de vision. Enfin !! Félicitations Tsukasa ! Ça alors, quand il dira ça à Sôjirô, il ne voudra même pas le croire !

- Akira ! Je croyais que tu allais m'accompagner, pas me laisser marcher seule derrière toi !

Oups ! Ami ! Tout à sa joie de savoir que le leader du F4 allait sans doute bientôt perdre son pucelage, il avait oublié sa cousine. Aïe aïe ! Vite, éviter la crise ! Que faire ? Ah ! oui…

- **Auprès de ma blon-deee ! Qu'il fait bon fait bon fait bon… Auprès de ma blon-deee !! Qu'il fait bon dormir !**

Akira est devenu fou ! Ami se bouche les oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre chanter avec cette horrible voix de fausset. Et ses supplications n'y font rien, son cousin ne semble pas décidé à se taire. Si ses cocktails sont vraiment excellents, on ne peut pas en dire autant de ses vocalises…


	9. Chapter 9

**Jalousie**

A l'instant où la voix fausse de Mimasaka en train de chanter parvient à leurs oreilles, Tsukushi et Dômiôji se figent et s'interrogent mutuellement du regard. Les deux jeunes gens tournent la tête sans se séparer et voient Akira se diriger vers eux en leur faisant de grands gestes.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Akira est devenu fou ?

Tsukushi ne le pense pas. Même si les membres du F4 vivent dans un monde à part, ils n'ont rien de personnes atteintes de troubles mentaux. Intriguée, Tsukushi regarde attentivement les gestes qu'il leur dirige. Un éclair de compréhension lui fait pousser un petit cri, et elle pousse Dômiôji loin d'elle.

- Tsukushi…Blessé par la réaction de la jeune fille, Dômiôji recule de deux pas. Il ne comprend pas, pourquoi l'a-t-elle repoussé ?

- Ah Tsukasa, Tsukushi ! Alors, vous avez trouvé les feux d'artifice ? Ami était _si_ impatiente de les voir, qu'elle a _absolument_ tenu à venir vous rejoindre ! Akira lance un signe de tête appuyé en direction de Dômiôji qui comprend soudain la réaction de Tsukushi. Ce n'était que ça… Le jeune homme est rassuré mais agacé d'avoir été interrompu.

- Vous n'aviez pas besoin de venir, nous serions rentrés.

- ça je le sais bien, mais Ami pensait pouvoir vous apporter son aide…

- Tsukushi et moi n'avons pas besoin de chaperon, nous nous débrouillions très bien tout seuls ! N'est-ce pas, Tsukushi ?

- Euh ! Oui, c'est vrai. La jeune fille bénit la nuit, personne ne pourra voir la couleur écrevisse que son visage a du prendre. Dieu seul sait ce qui se serait produit si Akira n'était pas arrivé…

- Ah, Tsukasa ! Te voilà. Akira et moi sommes venus t'aider à choisir des feux d'artifice.

- Comme je viens de le dire à Akira, ce n'était vraiment pas la peine. Deux personnes suffisent à transporter deux cartons… La voix de Dômiôji est sèche, il ne peut pas cacher sa déception d'avoir été interrompu à cause d'un caprice d'Ami. Le cœur encore battant, Tsukushi décide de sauver les apparences.

- Ah ! mais si, Akira et Ami tombent bien, j'ai choisi un grand nombre de feux d'artifice. Et peut-être qu'au lieu de retourner jusqu'à la villa, nous pourrions les allumer ici ?

Tsukushi s'adresse à tout le monde, mais son regard peine à quitter celui de Dômiôji. Akira sourit, ces deux-là ne peuvent plus rien nier… Tant peut-être que cela va mettre la puce à l'oreille d'Ami. Mimasaka est songeur, ce serait peut-être la solution en fin de compte. Si Tsukasa avait une petite amie officielle, peut-être qu'Ami cesserait de lui tourner autour. Ami fronce les sourcils, la pouilleuse se trouve bien trop près de Tsukasa. Le fait de les voir côte à côte la contrarie. Et puis, les manières de Tsukushi lui déplaisent souverainement. Elle est juste tolérée sur cette île, alors, qu'elle ne se conduise pas comme si elle était leur hôtesse ! Il est temps de remettre les choses à leur place.

- Tsukasa, tu es le maître des lieux, où souhaites-tu faire allumer les feux d'artifice ?

Mais Tsukasa ne l'écoute pas, il est en pleines messes basses avec Akira. De quoi parlent-ils ? La jeune fille n'a pas l'habitude d'être laissée pour compte, en temps normal, tous les hommes sont à ses genoux à quémander ses faveurs. Tsukasa est le seul à l'ignorer aussi ouvertement, ce qui attire d'autant plus Ami. Tsukasa…

Retournée dans la réserve soi-disant pour récupérer les feux d'artifice, Tsukushi en profite pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Les joues rosies, elle revoit le baiser qu'elle et Dômiôji ont échangé. La jeune fille frémit. Elle ne peut pas nier qu'elle a apprécié leur étreinte et qu'elle a éprouvé du plaisir à l'embrasser. Les gestes peu sûrs, Tsukushi ramasse les feux qu'elle avait précédemment laissés au sol, et se dirige vers la sortie après avoir pris une profonde inspiration. Il faudra qu'elle remercie Mimasaka de son intervention, ils ont de peu évité une sévère crise. Si Ami les avait surpris en train de s'embrasser, Tsukushi n'ose imaginer le scandale qui en aurait résulté ! La jeune fille soupire, il est temps pour elle d'entrer de nouveau dans la fosse aux lions.

- Ah Tsukushi ! Tu en as mis du temps ! Alors, qu'as-tu choisi de beau ?

En son for intérieur, elle remercie Mimasaka de sa clairvoyance et de ses efforts pour arranger la situation. Tous les quatre allument ensemble les feux d'artifice, et regardent le ciel s'illuminer de somptueuses couleurs. Assise à même le sol, Tsukushi est éblouie. Les feux d'artifice sont vraiment splendides, la jeune fille a l'impression de se trouver au cœur d'un kaléidoscope géant et multicolore. Le bruit des feux lancés au ciel l'apaise, ils couvrent celui de son cœur. Bien que Dômiôji ne soit pas assis à ses côtés, Tsukushi peut sentir sa présence dans son dos. Sa chaleur rassurante et protectrice. Pourquoi se sent-elle aussi faible en sa présence ? La jeune fille pose doucement ses doigts sur ses lèvres qui lui semblent gonflées, elle y sent encore le goût du baiser de Dômiôji. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils s'embrassent, mais c'est le premier baiser qu'ils échangent sur son impulsion à elle. La jeune fille sourit et enfouit le visage contre ses genoux. C'était vraiment agréable…

A quelques mètres d'elle, Ami l'observe. La jeune fille fronce les sourcils, le comportement de Tsukasa et de la pouilleuse est vraiment étrange. Depuis qu'elle et Akira les ont rejoint, ils font semblant ne pas se voir, et passent leur temps à s'éviter, comme s'ils avaient quelque chose à se reprocher. Ami n'aime pas du tout la tournure que prennent les événements, elle est persuadée qu'on lui cache quelque chose. Pourquoi la pouilleuse semble-t-elle si heureuse et sereine ? Que s'est-il passé ? Une boule se forme dans la gorge d'Ami qui craint comprendre. Et lorsqu'elle surprend Tsukushi en train de rêvasser, les doigts sur ses lèvres, la vérité lui explose en plein visage. Non, ce n'est pas possible ! La jeune fille ne peut y croire… Et pourtant… La colère et le ressentiment montent par vagues successives en Ami. Elle n'a rien vu, et rien ne lui garantit, que ses impressions soient bonnes, mais elle connaît Tsukasa, et elle l'a suffisamment observé pour savoir qu'il est heureux en ce moment. Heureux comme il semble ne l'avoir jamais été. Une douleur sourde aiguillonne le cœur d'Ami. Tsukasa est heureux, et ce n'est pas grâce à elle. Non. Le jeune homme a beau prendre soin de se faire le plus discret possible, il ne peut dissimuler ni les coups d'œil répétés ni les sourires qu'il lance en direction de Tsukushi. Ami porte la main à son cœur. Tsukasa est le seul homme qu'elle ait aimé, le seul qui compte pour elle. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il jamais prise au sérieux ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais prêté attention à elle et à ses sentiments pour lui ? Ami est en pleine détresse, elle ne comprend pas. Pourquoi cette pouilleuse a-t-elle réussi là où elle a échoué ? Elle est pauvre, inintéressante ; elle n'est même pas belle ! Elle aurait peut-être pu s'incliner si Tsukushi avait été une rivale à la hauteur, mais ce n'est même pas le cas ! Tsukushi n'est qu'une fille du peuple. Peut-être même, qu'elle ne s'intéresse qu'à la fortune de Tsukasa, qu'elle se sert de lui ! Le visage d'Ami se ferme dangereusement, il est hors de question qu'elle laisse cette sale miséreuse profiter de Tsukasa. Et s'il faut se débarrasser d'elle, alors elle fera tout ce qui est nécessaire, c'est une promesse !


	10. Chapter 10

**Un jour après**

Hum ! Ce lit est si confortable ! Douillettement installée entre des draps parfumés, Tsukushi est réveillée depuis quelques temps déjà mais se refuse à se lever. Repliée sur elle-même dans la position du fœtus, la jeune fille rêve tout éveillée. Elle revoit le déroulement de la soirée de la veille depuis le dîner jusqu'à… A cette seule évocation, Tsukushi se replie davantage sur elle-même et son cœur s'emballe. Dômiôji… Elle se remémore parfaitement ses bras autour d'elle, ses mains qui caressaient ses épaules et son dos, ses lèvres frémissantes sur les siennes. Et en toile de fond, le parfum de son corps, puissant et protecteur, chaleureux et tendre à la fois. Pour l'énième fois depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée, Tsukushi touche ses lèvres du bout des doigts comme pour y vérifier l'empreinte de Dômiôji. La jeune fille est consciente d'avoir d'elle-même initié un sérieux rapprochement entre eux. Comment se comporter avec lui lorsqu'ils se trouveront l'un en face de l'autre ? Tsukushi ne se sent pas l'envie de le fuir, mais son manque d'expérience lui paraît être un sérieux handicap. En dix sept années, la jeune fille n'a embrassé que deux garçons Dômiôji et Rui Hanazawa. Et en y réfléchissant leurs baisers sont complètement différents, à l'image de leurs caractères.

Embrasser Rui Hanazawa avait été une expérience étrange. Au lieu de ressentir du plaisir, Tsukushi avait été submergée d'émotions contrastées qu'elle ne saurait décrire. Mais il y avait de la douleur, de la tristesse et du déchirement dans le seul baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Alors que les baisers de Dômiôji… Il y a du feu dans ses baisers, une flamme dévorante. Comme une faim grondante qui ne pourrait jamais être rassasiée. Dans les baisers de Dômiôji, il y a de la lave, du désir… Oui, c'est tout à fait cela. Du désir, de la _passion_. C'est dans les bras de Dômiôji que Tsukushi s'est sentie pour la première fois être une _femme_. Une femme faîte de chair, molle et fondante à souhait dans l'étreint de Dômiôji. Les yeux grands ouverts, Tsukushi retient sa respiration. Cette découverte est une véritable révélation pour elle, une évidence aussi. Elle comprend maintenant ! Voilà la raison qui la poussait à le fuir ! Dômiôji est la seule personne qui la fait se sentir faible. Tsukushi accuse le coup. Elle qui a toujours dû lutter pour gagner sa place, qui a toujours dû ne compter que sur elle-même afin d'atteindre les objectifs qu'elle s'est fixés, la voilà vaincue. Pour la toute première fois, son système de défense a été mis à mal. Et par un poulpe qui plus est ! Un gosse de riches, gâté pourri et capricieux, un idiot même pas fichu de correctement parler leur langue maternelle ! Un crétin à l'ego surdimensionné. Oui, c'est bien ça. Tsukushi a failli devant le sourire de l'ennemi. Mais à sa grande surprise, la jeune fille ne se fâche pas. Elle admet avoir rencontré un adversaire de taille. La jeune fille pouffe. Que dirait Dômiôji s'il pouvait à cet instant précis connaître ses pensées ? Humpf ! Il serait bien trop heureux et se pavanerait comme il sait si bien le faire. Tsukushi imagine la scène : « Mais c'est tout à fait normal qu'une pouilleuse comme toi soit en admiration devant le grand Dômiôji ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! » Oui, c'est tout à fait ce qu'il dirait ! Ah ! Et il lui manque déjà. Ils ne sont séparés que depuis la veille au soir, après que le dernier feu d'artifice se soit épanoui au firmament. Akira et Ami –surtout - étant présents, Tsukushi n'osait même plus croiser le regard de Dômiôji. Et pourtant, elle ne voyait que lui. A chaque feu qui bondissait vers le ciel, à chaque fleur multicolore qui éclosait, elle ne pensait qu'à lui et à son corps tout contre le sien. Si elle l'aime ? Tsukushi frissonne, elle n'ose pas encore répondre à cette question. Et si Dômiôji la lui posait à nouveau ? Troublée, Tsukushi se retourne dans le lit. Le visage endormi de Yûki lui fait face. Dans son sommeil, et baigné dans la lumière douce qui se profile depuis les rideaux, le visage de l'adolescente a quelque chose d'innocent et fragile. Des mèches de cheveux châtains balaient son front et un sourire heureux semble planer sur ses lèvres. Tiens ? Tsukushi fronce les sourcils. Elle n'y avait pas prêté attention la veille au soir vu l'état d'excitation dans lequel elle se trouvait, mais lorsqu'elle s'était glissée dans le lit, son amie n'était _pas_ dans la chambre. A quel moment est-elle revenue ? Tsukushi fait la moue. Peut-être avait-elle du se rendre aux toilettes. Tsukushi observe pensivement le visage de sa meilleure amie. Yûki, si sensible et fragile. « Dis Yûki… Peux-tu répondre à ma place ? Peux-tu dire à Dômiôji si je l'aime ou pas ? » La voix de Tsukushi n'est qu'un murmure, un souffle. Quelle n'est pas sa surprise lorsque Yûki ouvre les yeux et lui adresse un large sourire.

- Alors ça y est ? Tu reconnais enfin être amoureuse de Dômiôji ? Tu en as mis du temps !

Les yeux de Tsukushi papillonnent à toute allure, le temps que son cerveau traduise ces nouvelles informations.

- Mais… Tu ne dormais pas ?!

Yûki éclate de rire.

- Ah ! ça non alors, depuis un certain temps déjà. Tu n'as pas arrêté de gigoter dans le lit, pas moyen de fermer l'œil !

- Mais… Mais…

Balbutiante, Tsukushi peine à trouver ses mots. Taquine, Yûki tire les draps et se redresse à moitié.

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne, le fait est que je sens bien que quelque chose te tracasse et que ce quelque chose a un rapport avec Dômiôji. Jusque-là j'ai tout bon, non ? Et puis ce n'est pas difficile à deviner.

- Ah ?

- Tsukushi… Depuis quand se connaît-on ? Tu sais, je me rends parfaitement compte que tu as du affronter un tas de choses depuis ton entrée à Eïtoku. Le peu que tu as bien voulu me confier était assez parlant. Entre tes camarades de classe, le F4 et les problèmes d'argent de ta famille je sais que tout ne va pas bien. Ecoute. En peu de temps tu t'es retrouvée confrontée à un monde nouveau, si différent du nôtre ! Je suis sûre que tu luttes à chaque instant pour garder ta fierté, mais les sentiments et la fierté ne font pas bon ménage. Bien sûr, Dômiôji représente tout ce que tu détestes et subis à Eïtoku, et pourtant… Tu ne peux pas empêcher ton cœur de battre quant tu entends sa voix, tu ne peux pas freiner l'envie de te jeter dans ses bras quand tu le vois…

Tsukushi reste muette. En quelques phrases, Yûki a exposé au grand jour les sentiments qui la déchirent.

- Comment… Comment peux-tu savoir de manière aussi juste ce que je ressens ?

- Tsukushi, tu es ma meilleure amie. Je te connais ! Et puis… Moi aussi mon cœur bat pour quelqu'un…

Ce disant, une légère teinte rose vient colorer les pommettes de la jeune fille. Les pupilles de Tsukushi s'agrandissent.

- Tu parles de Nishikado, n'est-ce pas ?

Rougissant de plus belle, Yûki acquiesce en silence.

- Tsukushi… J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Promets-moi de ne le répéter à personne !

- Euh ! Oui. D'accord.

- Eh bien !

Anxieuse, Yûki triture les draps entre ses mains. Tsukushi note du coin de l'œil, la chemise blanche et trop longue qui la couvre.

- Yûki, tu as emprunté la chemise de ton père ?! Drôle de chemise de nuit…

- Ah !

Devenue cramoisie, Yûki froisse furieusement les draps à présent.

- Non, c'est justement de _ça_ que je voulais te parler. Eh bien… Voilà !

Alors que la jeune fille prend une profonde inspiration, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre à toute volée pour céder le passage à Dômiôji.

- Eh ! Pouilleuse ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends pour sortir de là ? Il fait un temps magnifique, tout juste parfait pour une partie de jet ski !

Les yeux comme des soucoupes, Tsukushi et Yûki fixent Dômiôji. Dômiôji observe alors les deux jeunes filles encore couchées, Yûki dans une chemise d'homme beaucoup trop grande pour elle et Tsukushi vêtue d'une simple chemisette. La bretelle qui glisse le long de l'épaule de la jeune fille fixe son attention sur sa peau lisse et si douce. Le souvenir de leur étreinte lui revient en mémoire.

- Ah !

Comment ça, « Ah » ? ! Elle et Yûki sont presque nues devant lui, et c'est tout ce qu'il trouve à dire ? « Ah » ?

- Mais…Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu vois bien que nous ne sommes pas encore prêtes ! Tes parents ne t'ont pas appris à frapper aux portes des jeunes filles ? Espèce de poulpe !

- Argh !

Dômiôji n'a pas vu le coup venir, et un énorme oreiller blanc vient s'écraser en plein sur son visage.

- Dehors ! Sors de là ! Voyeur ! Pervers !

Un autre oreiller vient s'aplatir sur le premier, et Dômiôji fuit la chambre sans demander son reste en claquant la porte derrière lui.

- Mais quel mufle ! Tu as vu comme il a fui ! Peuh ! Bien fait pour lui !

Un doigt d'honneur vient ponctuer les dernières paroles de Tsukushi, tandis que Yûki rit de bon cœur.

- Pauvre Dômiôji ! Il ne devait pas penser à mal…

- Ouais ! Ben ça, c'est son problème ; la prochaine fois il s'annoncera avant d'entrer dans cette chambre ! Tsukushi grommelle avant de se retourner vers son amie.

- Yûki… Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, avant que le crétin ne t'interrompe ?

- Tu es dure Tsukushi, ce qu'il a fait n'était pas si grave après tout. Il n'y a pas eu mort d'homme. Je te rappelle que tu parles de celui que tu aimes… Un peu d'indulgence ne peut pas te nuire. Enfin, _vous_ nuire.

Estomaquée, Tsukushi se sent tout à coup idiote, avec le doigt levé vers le ciel. Pourquoi Yûki est-elle si mature ? La jeune fille se fait l'impression de n'être qu'une gamine hystérique à ses côtés.

- Encore une fois, tu as raison. Mais pourquoi Dômiôji a-t-il le don de me faire sortir de mes gonds ?

- Parce que tu l'aimes ! C'est aussi simple que ça. On pardonne plus difficilement aux personnes qui comptent pour nous. Et Dômiôji compte pour toi. Sûrement plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

- Yûki…Comment être sûre que je l'aime ? Existe-t-il un moyen de savoir ?

Yûki ramène ses mains sur le col de sa chemise, et hume un parfum mystérieux. Les yeux fermés, la jeune fille semble perdue dans des souvenirs particulièrement agréables.

- Tu veux avoir une idée ? C'est simple, écoute ton corps. Le corps ne ment pas. Embrasser une personne que l'on n'aime pas laisse une impression étrange, désagréable. Une sensation de gâchis et de dégoût presque envers soi-même surtout. Alors qu'embrasser celui que l'on aime… C'est tout autre chose ! On a le cœur qui bat, les paumes des mains sont moites, on se sent toute molle et tremblante. Et on a plus qu'une envie, faire un avec lui. Je suis désolée, mon explication n'est pas la plus claire ou la meilleure possible, mais c'est du moins ce que moi je ressens dans les bras de Sôjirô…

- Sôjirô ? Tsukushi hausse les sourcils devant le sourire extasié de Yûki. Mais tu es en train de parler de Nishikado ?

Yûki acquiesce d'un simple hochement de tête, et Tsukushi reste muette. Son amie appelle Nishikado par son prénom, que s'est-il passé entre eux ?

- C'est ce que je voulais te dire, Sôjirô et moi…Cette nuit nous avons…

Stupéfaite, le visage de Tsukushi s'arrondit. Elle comprend maintenant pourquoi Yûki n'était pas dans la chambre lorsqu'elle s'est couchée ; elle était avec Nishikado ! Mais comment ?

- Sôjirô ne m'a pas agressée, il ne m'a forcée à rien. Comment te dire ? C'était tout simplement plus fort que moi. Tu te souviens hier soir… Je ne me sentais pas bien et paraissais fiévreuse ? Et bien, tout était de sa faute si je puis dire. J'avais l'impression de devenir folle, comme si sa présence était une brûlure permanente que j'aurai porté au fond de moi. Je n'avais qu'une envie Tsukushi, courir dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Ce que j'ai ressenti hier était tellement fort, que je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots appropriés ! Mais je suis sûre d'une chose au moins, je l'aime. Oui, je suis amoureuse de lui comme je ne l'ai jamais été auparavant ! J'aime tout en lui : son visage, son sourire, le parfum de son corps, le son de sa voix à mes oreilles, ses mains sur ma peau…

Tsukushi sent le rouge lui monter au visage, ce que dit Yûki lui semble empreint d'un tel érotisme !

- Dis-moi Yûki… Vous…Vous l'avez fait ?

Les yeux de son amie brillent étrangement, et Yûki baisse la tête avant de lui répondre d'une petite voix :

- Non… Mais… cette nuit a été la plus belle de toute ma vie… Tsukushi, je te souhaite de connaître la même chose avec Dômiôji.

- Hein ! Quoi ? Avec ce poulpe ? Tu veux rire ?

Yûki rit de bon cœur devant le visage écarlate et troublé de Tsukushi.

- Oui, toi et ce poulpe ! Si tu n'étais pas d'accord, tu ne démentirais pas avec autant d'énergie. Plus sérieusement, il n'y a rien de honteux à vouloir être proche de celui que l'on aime. Au contraire. Je sais que Dômiôji et toi manquez d'expérience – c'est flagrant ! – mais j'en suis sûre… Bon, je ne te pousse pas dans ses bras, mais au moins tu as un début de piste. La prochaine fois que Dômiôji te posera LA question, tu sauras quoi lui dire. Je me trompe ? Et d'ailleurs, que s'est-il passé hier soir entre vous deux ? Il s'est bien passé quelque chose, non ? Sinon, pourquoi aurai-tu autant bougé dans le lit ? Allez… Dis-moi ! Moi je t'ai raconté tout ce qui s'est passé. _Ou presque, _pense la jeune fille_._ Il est des choses qu'elle ne veut garder que pour elle. Des choses qui ne concernent qu'elle et Sôjirô. Des choses belles et tendres qu'elle ne peut pas révéler, même à sa meilleure amie.

- Hier ? Euh…mais rien, je t'assure ! Pourquoi se serait-il passé quelque chose ? Et quoi ?

- ça je n'en sais rien, c'est à toi de me le dire. Allez….

- Bon, tu es ma meilleure amie, je peux bien te le dire. Hier soir, Dômiôji m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et…

- Et ?

- Et il m'a… Enfin non, nous nous sommes embrassés ! Voilà, tu sais tout !

- Si je ne me trompe pas, ce n'est pas la première fois.

- Non, c'est vrai. Mais cette fois… Comment dire ? C'est _moi_ qui l'ai voulu ! Tu te rends compte ? C'est moi qui ai provoqué Dômiôji. J'en avais envie, j'avais vraiment envie qu'il m'embrasse ! C'est comme tu l'as décrit, j'avais chaud et la tête me tournait. J'ai eu l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… Oh mon Dieu ! Que va-t-il penser de moi ?

- Mais rien… Je suis sûre qu'il en avait tout autant envie que toi. Entre deux personnes qui s'aiment, il n'y a rien de plus normal. Comme je te l'ai dis, le corps ne ment pas ! Et puis, je pense que tu as suffisamment réfléchi en ce qui concerne Dômiôji. Tu ne penses pas ? Tu devrais te laisser aller. Te laisser porter par tes sentiments, et tes sensations. Je pense que c'est le meilleur conseil que je peux te donner en tant que meilleure amie.

Tsukushi reste songeuse. C'est la première fois qu'elle et Yûki ont une telle conversation. Suivre son cœur et son corps… C'est également la première fois que Tsukushi affronte ce genre de « problèmes ». Ainsi, elle serait bien finalement amoureuse de Dômiôji ; les sensations qui se sont emparées d'elle la veille au soir ne serait que l'expression physique de ce qu'elle ressent pour lui ? Tsukushi admet que le raisonnement a un sens même si cela l'effraie. Jamais elle n'a ressenti ça auparavant. Pour personne. Et pas même Rui Hanazawa. Alors que faire ? Que dire ? Par où commencer ? Yûki voit le visage de sa meilleure amie refléter son trouble intérieur.

- Tsukushi, tu n'as pas besoin de te torturer l'esprit. Je sais que tu n'es pas habituée mais il ne te reste qu'une seule chose à faire. _Cesse de lutter contre toi-même_ ! Laisse-toi aller ! Tu verras, tout se passera bien parce que tu l'aimes.

La voix de Yûki est ferme, assurée. Tsukushi en est bouleversée.

- Tu as peut-être raison. Je vais essayer de suivre tes conseils…

- Et bien tu vois ? Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça ! Bon, il serait peut-être temps de se lever, ton amoureux doit t'attendre. Et moi je meurs d'envie de voir Sôjirô ! Allez mauvaise troupe, debout !

D'un bond, Yûki sort du lit et tire les draps. De son côté, Tsukushi tire les tentures, et le soleil éclabousse immédiatement son visage de lumière.

- Waw ! Il fait un temps magnifique ! Tout à coup, je me sens d'excellente humeur. Pas toi ?

Yûki rit de bon cœur.

- Moi, qu'il pleuve ou vente, que le soleil brille ou pas… Tout ce qui m'import à présent c'est de retrouver Sôjirô !

Tsukushi sourit à la boutade de son amie. La jeune fille se sent tout à coup plus proche d'elle qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Probablement parce qu'elles sont toutes les deux amoureuses. Elle est amoureuse…Et de Dômiôji qui plus est ! Cette constatation met du baume au cœur de la jeune fille qui se hâte de se préparer pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

- Bonjour tout le monde !

Le F4 et Ami, déjà installés autour d'une gigantesque table lèvent leur nez de leurs assiettes à l'entrée claironnante de Tsukushi et Yûki. L'air faussement innocent, Mimasaka hausse les sourcils.

- Dîtes donc toutes les deux, vous m'avez l'air de bien bonne humeur aujourd'hui. C'est l'air marin qui vous fait cet effet-là ? Tsukushi, cette île fait des miracles, tu devrais y venir plus souvent avec nous !

- Peut-être bien Mimasaka, je te promets d'y réfléchir.

La jeune file remarque le visage soupçonneux d'Ami mais décide de ne pas y prêter attention. Mimasaka a raison, le temps est splendide, l'île enchanteresse et Dômiôji définitivement attirant dans un sweat-shirt de couleur vive. Ses yeux sombres pétillent de malice et la courbure de ses sourcils en forme de montagne s'accentue alors qu'il la regarde, _elle_. « Sexy » ! C'est le mot qui traverse l'esprit de Tsukushi à cet instant. Et pour une fois, la jeune fille ne rougit pas, elle est heureuse. Est-ce là l'effet des paroles de Yûki ? Le pouvoir de l'île sur laquelle ils se trouvent ? Les deux peut-être. Une chose est claire, Dômiôji lui apparaît extrêmement beau, assis autour de cette table, les cheveux parsemés des morceaux de soleil qui pénètrent la salle à manger à travers les grandes baies vitrées. Et ce ne sont pas les tentatives frauduleuses d'Ami pour se rapprocher de lui qui lui feront changer d'avis. Elle est assise à côté de Dômiôji ? Et alors ? Ce n'est pas elle qu'il caressait et embrassait la veille, ce n'est pas à elle non plus qu'il a déclaré ses sentiments. Un drôle de sourire vient se dessiner sur les lèvres de Tsukushi. Ami ne sait rien du parfum de Dômiôji, ni de la pression délicieuse de son corps contre le sien ; elle ne sait rien du goût de ses baisers !

- Tu deviens raisonnable Tsukushi, il était temps ! Akira et moi nous posions des questions à ton sujet. Mais nous sommes rassurés maintenant. Yûki, ma douce… Je t'ai gardé une place à mes côtés. Et si tu venais ?

Le sourire de Nishikado est rayonnant et Yûki obtempère. Nullement fâchée de ne pouvoir s'asseoir aux côtés de Dômiôji, Tsukushi s'installe à l'extrémité de la table, faisant face à Mimasaka. Par delà la baie vitrée, la jeune fille peut voir la mer ; ses pensées sont aussi calmes que les vagues. La journée débute à peine, tout n'est que partie remise. Dômiôji n'a-t-il pas parlé de jet ski ? Elle compte sur lui pour être un professeur particulier plein d'attentions…

Dans l'assiette de la jeune fille qui est servie par une domestique d'un certain âge au sourire bienveillant, des fruits exotiques coûteux et raffinés qui explosent de fraîcheur contre ses papilles gustatives.

- Hum… C'est tout simplement délicieux ! Je n'ai jamais rien mangé de pareil. Quels sont ces fruits ?

- Tsukushi… Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais mangé de mangues, goyaves ou papayes ! Ça alors ! Ces fruits sont d'un commun pour nous autres…

Un nerf se crispe sur le visage de Tsukushi, juste sous son œil gauche. _Du calme,_ _Tsukushi_ ! Ami a simplement l'intention de lui gâcher sa belle humeur, pas question de lui donner satisfaction !

- C'est exact, c'est la première fois que je mange des fruits exotiques et j'en suis ravie. J'espère d'ailleurs ne jamais être blasée de quoi que ce soit et continuer à apprécier ce que je découvre.

Autour de la table, le F4 sourit mais ne dit rien. Consciente de s'être faite joliment mouchée, Ami se raidit sur sa chaise et tente de vaines et fausses excuses.

- Oh ! excuse-moi Tsukushi. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'être blessante !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ami, je vois bien que tu ne penses pas à mal, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh ! Oui, tu as raison. Je peux être si maladroite parfois ! Tu m'excuseras j'espère ?

- Oui bien sûr !

Akira et Sôjirô se jettent des regards en biais, attentifs à la joute verbale qui se déroule sous leurs yeux. 15-0 en faveur de Tsukushi. La pouilleuse a mis à mal la belle héritière orgueilleuse. Un rire silencieux secoue les épaules des deux jeunes hommes. Ami ne voudra certainement pas rester sur une défaite, il va y avoir du sport ! Les rictus sur le visage des deux jeunes filles, censés être des sourires engageants présagent d'une rude guerre des nerfs. Qui en sortira vainqueur ? Songeur, Nishikado regarde Yûki dont les cheveux ondulés sont ramenés vers l'arrière à l'aide d'épingles. De fines boucles folles caressent sa nuque. Des pans entiers de leur soirée se rejouent dans son esprit. C'était merveilleux ! Nishikado se surprend à sourire. Il n'y avait pas eu de cocktails servis dans la suite d'un hôtel de luxe, ni de « yachting » sous la « star light » ! Il n'y avait eu qu'eux deux, seuls dans une simple cabane en bois, leurs deux cœurs battant à l'unisson l'un contre l'autre. Nishikado peut sentir sous sa main la peau douce de Yûki, les rondeurs délicates et fermes de sa poitrine ; la texture de sa chevelure libérée sur l'oreiller et formant comme une auréole au-dessus de sa tête. Un ange… On aurait vraiment cru un ange tombé du ciel… Un ange qui se cambrait contre son corps, qui soupirait et gémissait sous les caresses habiles de ses mains, de ses lèvres, de sa langue… Douce et tendre Yûki ! Nishikado se promet de poursuivre ce qu'ils ont si bien commencé la veille, pas question de s'interrompre en si bon chemin ! L'innocence de Yûki lui importe, pas question de la brader dans un bungalow même s'il en avait eu terriblement envie. La jeune fille mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux. Assise sagement à ses côtés, Yûki ignore tout de ses pensées. Pour l'instant du moins !

- Eh ! Akira ! 10 contre 1 que Tsukushi rétame Ami ! Je parie qu'elle sera vainqueur par KO !

- OK ! Les paris sont pris !

Mimasaka soupire ostensiblement.

- Je miserais aussi sur la force de Tsukushi, mais Ami est ma cousine. Je ne peux pas parier contre elle…

- D'accord, ça marche. Tope-là mon frère !

A la surprise générale, Mimasaka et Nishikado échangent une poignée de mains sonore. Ami l'air soupçonneux, Tsukushi étonnée, Dômiôji hébété, tous sauf Rui Hanazawa complètement indifférent à la situation, tous regardent les deux jeunes hommes comme si un événement extraordinaire et mystérieux venait de se produire. L'air de rien, Sôjirô adresse son sourire le plus charmeur à Yûki. "Sea sex and sun!" C'est tout à fait ce que le week-end leur réserve, il y veillera personnellement…


	11. Chapter 11

**Intermède**

Rageuse, Ami jette sur son lit le troisième maillot de bain Channer qu'elle a essayé. Tous lui vont parfaitement bien et flattent à souhait son irréprochable plastique. Echancré ou pas, blanc ou bleu, avec ou sans incrustation de pierres précieuses, son corps de mannequin mettrait en valeur le plus commun des maillots. Et même le plus immonde, comme celui que portait la pouilleuse. Cette…Cette ignoble garce !! Sa façon de regarder Tsukasa pendant le petit déjeuner ne lui a pas échappé. Que croit-elle ? Elle ne la laissera pas agir, elle trouvera le moyen de l'écarter du chemin de Tsukasa et donc du sien. Ami inspire profondément avant de se décider finalement pour un maillot de bain blanc, d'une simplicité étudiée et raffinée, orné à la taille d'une fine ceinture de cuir, noire et sous passants. La jeune fille s'examine de cap en pied devant une psyché et s'émerveille une fois encore de la minceur de ses jambes, de ses muscles menus. Ce nouveau maillot lui confère l'allure d'une amazone des temps modernes. Il s'en dégage une impression de vitalité, d'éclatante fraîcheur. Rien de tape-à-l'œil ou d'ostentatoire. Ami vise le style jeune fille sportive mais élégante en toute circonstance. Le maillot de bain qu'elle portait la veille – sexy en diable- avait largement plu à Sôjirô mais complètement indifférencié Tsukasa. Ami se moque bien de Sôjirô, le seul qui lui importe est le leader du F4. Quelle allure et quel « sex appeal » se dégage du jeune homme ! Tout lui va. Et ce matin, lorsqu'il est apparu dans la salle à manger vêtu d'un simple sweat-shirt de couleur vive, son cœur a bondi dans sa poitrine et une chaleur diffuse mais entêtante s'est emparée de tout son corps depuis son ventre. Et un long frisson voluptueux a parcouru sa colonne vertébrale. Un instant, Ami s'autorise à rêver. Le sourire blanc de Tsukasa, les charmants plis qui se dessinent au coin de ses yeux lorsqu'il rit, et ses lèvres… Oui, ses lèvres. Combien de fois ne les a-t-elle imaginé sur les siennes ? Avec un gémissement de frustration, Ami tourbillonne sur elle-même avant de s'abattre de tout son long sur le gigantesque lit à baldaquin qui trône dans la chambre. Sa tête tourne, et l'enivrante sensation de vitesse qui l'habitait il y a encore quelques secondes a cédé la place à une vague impression d'écœurement. Les yeux clos, Ami laisse passer le malaise. Enfin, lorsque l'horrible goût de bile la quitte, la jeune fille ouvre les yeux. Incroyable l'ascendant que Tsukasa a pris sur elle ! Ils se connaissent depuis leurs plus tendres années, et alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants, elle ne pouvait déjà pas s'empêcher d'admirer son tempérament orgueilleux, si fier ! Elle voyait alors en Tsukasa, son pendant masculin, son alter ego. Quand est-il devenu bien plus à ses yeux ? Depuis quand éprouve-t-elle plus que de l'admiration devant la prestance, les pouvoirs et l'influence de l'héritier Dômiôji ? Depuis quand au juste son sourire lui cause-t-il cette douleur sourde au creux de la poitrine ? La jeune fille ne sait plus au juste. Il lui semble être tombée progressivement amoureuse de lui, aussi simplement qu'elle respire. Comme quelque chose de naturel qui devait arriver. Elle est amoureuse de lui, cela ne fait aucun doute. Les symptômes n'avaient pas été très difficiles à traduire, d'autant plus que c'était une première fois pour elle. Bien sûr, elle était déjà sortie avec des hommes, elle avait flirté avec plus ou moins de plaisir. Mais elle n'était jamais allée au-delà, elle réservait l'intégralité de son corps au seul homme qui lui avait inspiré plus que de l'attirance physique. Tsukasa, Tsukasa, Tsukasa ! Ami récite le prénom du jeune homme comme s'il s'agissait d'une litanie, d'une prière. Oui, il s'agit bien d'une prière ; le jeune homme est le seul capable de la délivrer de la prison tourmentée de ses sentiments pour lui. La jeune fille irait même jusqu'à se contenter d'un seul sourire de lui. Un sourire qui ne serait destiné qu'à elle seule, un sourire qui lui dirait : « Je t'aime, Ami. » La jeune fille enfouit le visage dans un oreiller afin d'y étouffer une longue plainte. Encore ! A nouveau, une brûlure, une démangeaison extrême affole son corps, sa poitrine, son ventre. Sa chair ! Le simple fait de se figurer le visage de Tsukasa, ses grandes mains si viriles et sa voix de basse la fait se tordre sur les draps en soie naturelle. La jeune fille n'en peut plus ! Depuis leur arrivée sur l'île, elle a l'impression que ses sensation se sont amplifiées à l'extrême, que les sons, les images et les couleurs se sont aiguisées, que tout ce qui a trait à Tsukasa est plus brûlant que le soleil ! S'il pouvait seulement la toucher ! Peut-être que son corps cesserait enfin de hurler la faim qu'elle a de lui. Ami a l'habitude de ces crises, en général elles s'achèvent aussi brusquement qu'elles ont commencé. Et de nouveau, elle peut réfléchir de manière rationnelle et se concentrer sur autre chose que Tsukasa. Elle peut par exemple cogiter sur ce qui l'empêche de serrer contre lui son corps fébrile. La jeune fille se redresse et s'assied sur le bord du lit, ses deux belles et longues jambes étendues devant elle. Elle n'a qu'une seule ennemie, Tsukushi ! Cette pouilleuse hideuse qui côtoie quotidiennement l'homme de sa vie, l'homme qui lui a inspiré cent fois plus de désir que tous ceux qu'elle a autorisés à l'embrasser. Bien. Il lui suffit de renvoyer cette pauvresse dégoûtante au monde qui est le sien. Et définitivement. Le début d'un plan se dessine dans l'esprit d'Ami, et le scénario qui en découle lui laisse entrevoir un monde dans lequel Tsukasa lui appartient. L'idée d'un proche succès remplit Ami de joie, et seule dans sa chambre, assise sur des draps en soie, blancs, la jeune fille éclate de rire.

- Allô ! Satomi ? Oui, c'est moi Nishikado. Comment ? Ah ! non. Je voulais te prévenir que je ne pourrai pas sortir avec toi lundi. Non, rien de grave. Les obligations familiales, tu sais ce que c'est ! Oui, je te rappelle…

- Mariko ? Oui, c'est moi Nishikado. Hein ? Mais oui…Non…Tu sais que tu es la seule qui compte pour moi ! Mais je ne pourrai pas te voir mercredi. Non, non, c'est un voyage d'affaires, je dois accompagner mon père. Oui, je te rappelle.

- Yukari ? Oui, c'est moi Nishikado. Je voulais te prévenir que je dois annuler notre rendez-vous de jeudi. Oui, je dois aller à l'étranger. Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je saurai me faire pardonner…

- Allô ! Rin ? Oui, c'est moi Tôjiga…Tôji quoi ?! C'est qui celui-là ?! Ah ! Tu te rappelles mon nom ! Ouais, c'était seulement pour te dire que tu peux l'oublier et même chose pour mon numéro !

Vexé, Nishikado coupe aussitôt la communication et jette son téléphone portable sur un secrétaire. Assis à même le sol, le jeune homme s'appuie contre un mur.

- Incroyable ! On aura vraiment tout vu ! Les filles ne sont pas sérieuses de nos jours ! Tss…

Lassé de l'exercice, Nishikado décide de reporter à plus tard les appels qu'il doit encore passer auprès de Kimi, Maya et Sae sans oublier Ran, Yumiko et Rika. Eh oui, la vie de play-boy n'est pas si facile lorsque l'on a décidé de ne plus se consacrer qu'à une seule femme ! Oui, Tsukasa, Akira et Rui l'ignorent encore, mais c'est une véritable révolution qui a chamboulé son esprit, son corps et son cœur. Une révolution qui répond au prénom délicieux de Yûki. Une révolution au délicat parfum de fleurs, aux doigts tendres et _aimants_. Une révolution aux courbes graciles et aux contours fragiles. Une tempête pleine de tendresse qui a eu raison de lui en un temps record. Un regard de ses grands yeux innocents et sincères lui a fait perdre tous ses repères. Qui l'eut cru ? Lui, le grand Sôjirô Nishikado, désire pour la toute première fois offrir plus qu'une nuit dans un hôtel à une jeune fille ! Ça, c'est un événement ! Lui, l'homme aux treize femmes, le voilà en train de mettre un terme à toutes ses aventures afin de ne plus en vivre qu'une seule et unique. Il choisit volontairement de tenter une toute nouvelle expérience. Le jeune homme hausse les épaules avec une drôle de grimace. Ça y est ! Il va rejoindre le club très fermé et autrefois marginal à ses yeux des hommes fidèles à une seule femme à la fois. Il imagine déjà les réactions de ses amis. Rui, le regardera de son habituel air apathique et pourtant une lueur éclairera son regard sensible et intelligent. Tsukasa, lui, le regardera avec des yeux ronds comme des billes mais Akira sera très certainement le plus surpris des trois. Tous les deux, jusque-là, étaient engagés dans une compétition fraternelle, à savoir lequel mettrait le plus de filles dans son lit en un minimum de temps. Sôjirô gagnait toujours à ce jeu, mais les deux amis se sentaient davantage lié l'un à l'autre grâce à leur goût commun pour le corps féminin ! Nishikado est rêveur, il ne sait pas comment son ami réagira. Le prendra-t-il comme une trahison ? Un abandon ? Peut-être bien. Cependant, Sôjirô ne souhaite pas passer à côté d'une telle opportunité. Il ne rencontrera sûrement pas une autre Yûki. Sôjirô ferme les yeux et se retrouve devant le bungalow. Yûki est devant lui, revêtue de sa chemise blanche et humide qui moule plus qu'elle ne voile, son corps. Elle se tient là, face à lui, ses grands yeux le suppliant de ne pas la laisser. Quelque chose en elle l'a profondément ému, a remué quelque chose au fond de son être. Est-ce son parfum ? Son corps frêle dressé dans une attitude de défi ? Le reflet de la lune sur un pan de sa chemise ? Le jeune homme ne saurait quoi dire. Le fait est, que de sentir dans le regard de Yûki qu'il est réellement important à ses yeux lui a ouvert de nouveaux horizons. Et lorsqu'il a senti dans sa main, celle chaude et confiante de la jeune fille, il s'est réellement senti fondre. Et une chose lui est apparue naturellement, Yûki était ce qui comptait le plus pour lui à ce moment. Bien entendu, son corps réclamait celui de la jeune fille, mais il s'agissait de bien plus. Il voulait tout d'elle. Ses sourires, ses regards, ses pensées. Il la voulait tout entière. Le phénomène dépassait de très loin la simple attraction physique. Et Dieu sait s'il s'y connaissait en matière d'attirance ! Et Yûki l'avait regardé de ses grands yeux clairs, lui demandant de la garder auprès de lui. Il avait réfléchi, même si son choix était déjà fait, depuis le moment où il avait retrouvé la jeune fille sur la plage. Il avait alors de sa main libre, poussé la porte du bungalow, laissant Yûki le rejoindre avant de la refermer derrière eux, sans bruit. L'intérieur du bungalow n'était pas éclairé mais connaissant l'endroit pour y être déjà venu, il avait peu tâtonné avant de trouver l'interrupteur. La lumière vive, les avait éblouit avant qu'ils ne s'y adaptent. La décoration du lieu est sobre, rustique. Un seul lit pour deux personnes, surmonté d'une moustiquaire, taillé dans le bois, attire les regards. Sôjirô avait remarqué la rougeur subite du visage de Yûki ; la jeune fille jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts. Ses cheveux courts et mouillés la faisaient ressembler à une enfant. Une drôle de chaleur avait envahi son cœur, et il s'était dirigé vers une armoire solide pour en tirer une longue serviette aux motifs floraux. Il l'avait tendue à la jeune fille qui –il le sentait- faisait des efforts considérables pour ne pas fuir son regard. Il l'avait trouvée adorable ! Et bien plus encore alors qu'elle se contorsionnait sous sa serviette pour retirer ses sous-vêtements.

- Yûki… Je peux éteindre la lumière, si tu préfères.

- Je… Oui, s'il te plaît.

Son visage empourpré, elle était si jolie ! Comment lui résister ? Il avait alors éteint la lumière puis s'était réfugié au coin d'un mur, afin de s'empêcher de la regarder. Et pourtant, même sans la voir, le froissement de la chemise qu'elle ôtait, le léger chuchotement de ses sous-vêtements qui glissaient au sol puis le grain de la serviette sur le corps de Yûki, tous les sons avaient eu le même effet sur lui, ils lui faisaient perdre la tête ! Il avait serré les poings mais ne pouvait empêcher son rythme cardiaque de s'accélérer ni son ventre de se contracter à l'idée du corps nu de Yûki si près de lui. Le jeune homme avait tenté de se contrôler mais voulait juste s'autoriser à « regarder » la jeune fille, à mettre enfin des images sur les sons pour cesser de fantasmer. Le simple fait d'imaginer la nudité de la jeune fille le torturait, il fallait qu'il la _voie_ ! Cette sensation était étrange… C'était comme si… Comme si sa vie en dépendait et n'avait pas eu d'autres plans que de l'amener ici à cet instant, aux côtés de Yûki. Le jeune homme s'était surpris à trouver l'idée plaisante. Puis de nouveau, son désir l'avait rattrapé. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à discrètement lorgner dans sa direction, la voix de Yûki avait brisé le silence.

- Sôjirô… Tu peux te retourner, j'ai terminé…

Coupé dans son élan, il avait mis quelques secondes à réagir. La voix de la jeune fille était tremblante, hésitante. Elle s'était finalement drapée dans la longue serviette qu'il lui avait donnée, et se tenait timidement près d'une fenêtre. Sôjirô était resté figé sur place, ne sachant plus que faire. Il n'entendait plus la voix de son corps, il n'y avait plus eu que celle étrange de… de son cœur ? Mais oui, c'était bien cela. Il ne ressentait plus l'envie oppressante qui le tenaillait, il y avait encore quelques secondes. Il voulait juste serrer la jeune fille dans ses bras, fort, et le plus délicatement possible toucher du bout des doigts la peau translucide de son front. Il avait dégluti –lui, le tombeur ! - il ne voulait pas effrayer la jeune fille, ni la brusquer. Et comme si elle avait senti l'enjeu du combat intérieur qui le tiraillait, Yûki avait franchi les quelques pas qui les séparaient. Il était demeuré à sa place, attendant qu'elle lui donne le feu vert.

- Sôjirô… Peux-tu… Peux-tu me prendre dans tes bras ?

Les grands yeux de Yûki semblaient comme voilés de larmes, il avait réalisé alors, l'effort que ces quelques mots avaient dû lui coûter. Il avait, sans une parole, ouvert ses bras et Yûki avait trouvé refuge contre sa poitrine. Les bras refermés autour du corps mince de la jeune fille, il avait clos les yeux pour mieux s'imprégner de sa chaleur, de son odeur, de sa douceur. Ses mains caressaient légèrement par-dessus la serviette, ses épaules tremblantes et jouaient avec les boucles de sa chevelure avant de lentement glisser sur sa nuque. Yûki s'était blottie plus encore contre lui et son souffle frais sur sa peau l'avait fait frissonner. Il avait soupiré, doucement, en sentant les mains de la jeune fille effleurer sa peau. Elle l'avait frôlé, de manière à peine perceptible, et pourtant, il en avait été tout bouleversé. Dans un geste lent, Yûki avait redressé la tête, et lui, s'était penché à la rencontre de ses lèvres. Leur baiser avait tout d'abord été tendre et léger avant de se muer en une étreinte fiévreuse. Il avait déplacé ses mains le long du dos de la jeune fille avant d'épouser le creux de sa taille, et de presser le bas de son dos, de ses reins. Elle avait gémi sous la caresse, et s'était cambrée contre lui. La réaction de Yûki avait intensifié son excitation, et il avait alors plongé ses doigts dans la chevelure de la jeune fille et l'avait attiré contre lui, au point de voir leurs corps s'épouser totalement. Yûki répondait à ses baisers, et avait bientôt jeté ses bras autour de son cou, le souffle haletant. Elle murmurait son prénom lorsqu'il avait aventuré ses lèvres sur ses épaules, le long de ses bras, à la naissance de sa poitrine, à tous les endroits que la serviette ne dérobait pas à son regard.

- Sôjirô… La voix de Yûki n'était qu'un souffle, et son visage marqué du sceau du désir. Ses lèvres gonflées des baisers échangés, elle l'avait regardé comme elle seule sait le faire. Et puis, elle avait fait choir au sol, la serviette qui enveloppait son corps. Elle était tout d'abord demeurée nue, devant lui, ses mains pudiquement ramenées sur son corps. Et puis, après une profonde inspiration, elle avait rejeté ses bras à ses côtés. Il avait alors retenu son souffle. Yûki s'offrait à lui, elle avait pour lui, dépasser sa réserve. Nul mot ne peut décrire l'émotion qui l'avait submergé à cet instant, il ne peut se souvenir que de l'élan qui l'avait porté auprès de Yûki, de l'étreinte et du regard qui avaient définitivement scellé leur désir et leur consentement mutuels. Il avait alors soulevé la jeune fille pour la déposer sur le lit avec la même déférence que s'il avait s'agit du plus précieux des trésors. Sôjirô la voit encore, éperdue sur les draps, égarée dans la vague du plaisir qu'il faisait savamment monter en elle. Son innocence pouvait se lire dans ses yeux ouverts et parfois inquiets, et patiemment pour calmer ses craintes et faire croître son désir, il la caressait voluptueusement. Il retardait sciemment le moment où tout changerait définitivement entre eux deux. Peut-être parce qu'il était conscient de vivre un instant unique et magique, et qu'il ne voulait pas le gâcher. Et c'est précisément cette pensée qui l'avait conduit à tout arrêter. Il ne voulait pas mentir à Yûki, elle n'était pas la première fille à se retrouver dans ses bras dans ce même lit. Le bungalow dans lequel ils avaient trouvé refuge avaient déjà vu se jouer la même scène, mais avec une partenaire différente. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça ! Yûki comptait infiniment plus à ses yeux que les coucheries sans avenir qu'il avait pu entretenir dans cette chambre. Avec un gémissement de frustration, il s'était laissé aller contre la poitrine de Yûki, à écouter les battements affolés de son cœur. Il avait respiré à plein nez l'odeur de roses qui l'accompagnait partout.

- Pardonne-moi Yûki…Mais, je ne peux pas. Pas comme ça…

Un silence tendu et apeuré s'était emparé de la jeune fille, en relevant la tête il avait vu ses yeux s'embuer.

- Je… C'est à moi de m'excuser, c'est de ma faute ! Je n'aurai jamais dû te forcer la main. Après tout, c'est moi qui t'ai demandé de… C'est vrai que je ne suis peut-être pas aussi belle que les femmes élégantes et raffinées avec lesquelles tu as l'habitude de sortir…

Stupéfait, il avait empêché la jeune fille de se lever et de partir loin de lui. Les larmes glissaient clairement sur ses joues, et il avait eu mal à cet instant de voir Yûki dans cet état.

- Non, Yûki. Ce n'est pas ça ! Tu es de loin la femme la plus attirante que j'ai pu rencontrer, crois-moi ! Mais je sais bien que ce que nous venons de vivre tous les deux est une expérience toute nouvelle pour toi, et je ne veux pas l'abîmer dans cet endroit. Yûki… Je peux t'assurer que je te désire, peut-être même plus que tu ne le penses ! Et c'est pour cette raison que je ne veux pas te faire l'amour ici. Ce ne serait pas juste envers toi. C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, mais fais-moi confiance. Ta première fois se déroulera dans un endroit vierge et beau, et à chaque fois que tu y penseras, des larmes de joie jailliront de tes yeux ! Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Et comme pour prouver l'authenticité de ses dires, il s'était allongé sur la jeune fille, l'immobilisant de tout son poids.

- Tu… Tu me trouves désirable ? Vraiment ?

- Si je te trouve désirable ? Tu veux une preuve ?

Dans un grognement animal, il s'était emparé de ses lèvres tremblantes et mouillées de larmes. Il n'avait cessé de l'embrasser que lorsque Yûki avait gémi sous sa caresse.

- Alors… Tu me crois maintenant ?

Quelques larmes coulaient encore sur son visage, mais Sôjirô avait souri. Nulle tristesse ne pouvait se lire en Yûki, et même, elle l'avait attiré à lui pour un autre baiser.

- Je te crois. Mais je veux que tu tiennes ta promesse. Je veux que ma première fois soit aussi belle que ce que j'imagine.

- Compte sur moi…

Et alors qu'ils s'embrassaient à nouveau, le bruit des feux d'artifice attirèrent leur attention. Ils s'étaient dirigés vers la fenêtre, tous les deux nus. Il avait serré la jeune fille dans ses bras, très fort. Sa première fois serait mémorable, aussi éclatante que les feux de Bengale qui dansaient dans le ciel…

Toujours assis à même le sol, Sôjirô soupire avant de se décider à reprendre le téléphone en main. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, c'est la première fois qu'il plaque autant de filles en même temps…


	12. Chapter 12

**Trois filles et deux garçons, les jeux sont faits ou presque…**

- Hum ! Quel temps superbe !

- ça oui alors ! Nous sommes vraiment loin de Tôkyô. Si seulement nous pouvions rester ici pour le reste de notre vie !

Tsukushi sourit à son amie. Elle partage son avis ; le climat idéal de l'île lui fait oublier tous ses soucis et lui fait oublier de revêtir son habituelle armure. Sans négliger le fait qu'elle s'est enfin décidée à être honnête envers ses sentiments. Tsukushi sent bien qu'elle et Yûki sont bien loin de la réalité et des tracas du quotidien, mais dans l'immédiat elle ne veut pas y songer. Elle veut juste apprivoiser les sentiments qu'elle s'est enfin décidée à laisser éclore. Dômiôji en sera sûrement le premier surpris, et la jeune fille est d'avance tout excitée à l'idée du visage qu'il aura, lorsqu'elle lui dira enfin les mots qu'il attend depuis trop longtemps. Incroyable ! Elle brûle vraiment de l'envie de le lui dire, et sa résolution fait battre son cœur plus vite. Assise sur le sable en compagnie de Yûki, les orteils trempant dans l'eau chaude, Tsukushi laisse vagabonder ses pensées. Elle revit sa première rencontre avec le F4, la crainte et le dégoût qu'elle a d'abord ressenti, les sentiments qu'elle a éprouvés en son temps pour Rui Hanazawa, et l'importance que Dômiôji a pris pour elle au fur et à mesure. Qui l'eut crû ? Pas elle en tout cas. Elle en est même venue à trouver adorables, les mèches frisées et rebelles qui glissent sur son front, insensibles aux vains efforts de son coiffeur… Du bout des doigts, Tsukushi trace dans le sable blanc, la forme ronde d'une boucle. Osera-t-elle les toucher ? Elle aimerait bien pourtant. Tout comme elle doit s'avouer qu'elle aimerait à nouveau se sentir contre lui, et pouvoir s'enivrer de son parfum. Soudain, la jeune fille devient écarlate, et de la fumée semble s'échapper de ses oreilles. Elle a envie d'embrasser Dômiôji ! Elle a vraiment envie de le sentir contre elle. Aargh !! La jeune fille a l'impression de devenir complètement folle. C'est comme si elle avait trop longtemps contenu ou comprimé toutes ses émotions, et que ces dernières prenaient maintenant le pas sur sa raison. Certes, ce n'est pas du tout dans ses habitudes, mais… elle doit avouer que ce n'est pas si désagréable que ça après tout ! Aah ! Yûki a raison, si seulement elles pouvaient rester éternellement sur cette île ! Elle sait bien que c'est un rêve, un beau rêve qui ne durera pas plus longtemps que le week-end et qui sera rattrapé par la réalité, mais pour une fois la jeune fille veut s'autoriser à _profiter_ de l'instant présent sans avoir à calculer ou prévoir quoi que ce soit… Humpf ! Cela ne va pas être si facile, si seulement le naturel pouvait ne pas lui revenir avant la fin de leur séjour !

En tournant la tête sur sa gauche, en direction du large ponton en bois avancé dans l'eau, Tsukushi peut voir le F4 plongé dans une conversation animée. Déjà vêtus de combinaisons noires, soulignées d'éclairs jaunes, Dômiôji et ses amis dissertent allègrement au sujet des jets skis sagement alignés à leurs pieds.

- regarde Nishikado, c'est le nouveau modèle de Kawasaki, la « STX 15 F » ! Pas mal, hein ? Trois places, moteur à quatre temps, quatre cylindres en ligne 1498 cm3, 160 chevaux… Cet engin c'est du 7500 tours minutes !

- Waow ! Ça c'est du jet ski ! Bravo Tsukasa, décidément tu sais t'entourer de ce qui se fait de mieux !

- Evidemment ! Je ne suis pas n'importe qui… Un homme de ma condition ne peut pas se satisfaire de l'ordinaire ! Je ne m'intéresse qu'à ce qui est digne de moi.

- Ah oui ! Je vois… C'est pour cette raison que Tsukushi t'a tapé dans l'œil ? Après tout, il n'y a pas plus semblable que vous deux ! Mais dépêchez-vous de conclure, qu'on puisse enfin avoir des conversations d'hommes !

- Je suis d'abord avec Akira, c'est bien beau de s'embrasser sous la lumière de la pleine lune, mais il te reste encore un tas de choses à découvrir ! Oui, laissez vos corps s'exprimer !

- Sôjirô a tout à fait raison ! Maintenant que vous vous êtes parlés de cœur à cœur, il est temps de passer au « corps à corps » !

- Montre-nous que tu es bien le digne chef du F4 ! Prouve à Tsukushi que tu es un homme, un vrai !

Contrairement à ses habitudes, Dômiôji ne se met pas en colère contre Nishikado et Mimasaka. Qu'y a t il de mal à ce qu'il aime Tsukushi et qu'il ait envie d'elle ? Il ne s'agit pas d'une passade amoureuse adolescente. Il s'agit de la femme qu'il a choisie et qu'il est sûr d'aimer jusqu'à son dernier jour. Il comprend mieux ce que ses amis tentent de lui dire, même si la manœuvre est quelque peu maladroite. Il aime Tsukushi et il souhaite faire d'elle sa femme, dans tous les sens du terme. La veille, il est sûr d'avoir ressenti le _désir_ de Tsukushi, son corps qui se serrait contre le sien de manière presque convulsive ne peut qu'en être le signe ! Ah ! Le rouge monte au visage de Dômiôji. C'est bien ça, l'espace de leur étreinte, Tsukushi a ressenti la même chose que lui ! Et les mots qu'elle avait laissé s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres… Ils venaient bien d'elle ! Un fol espoir l'envahit. Et si… Et si tout était enfin clair entre eux ? Et si elle avait enfin accepté ses sentiments pour elle ? Le plus simple est encore de vérifier, de le lui demander. Mais quelque chose lui dit qu'elle lui a déjà donné sa réponse.

- Vous avez raison ! Je suis le grand Dômiôji Tsukasa ! Aujourd'hui est le grand jour où Tsukushi saura qui je suis vraiment !

- Ouh !! Mimasaka et Nishikado échangent un regard complice et significatif, plein de connivence. Enfin !!

- C'est génial Tsukasa !! On va enfin pour fêter ton dépucelage !!

- N'exagérez pas ! Le visage cramoisi, Dômiôji envoie valser ses deux amis avec deux coups de poing bien sentis avant de se diriger vers les deux jeunes filles assises sur la plage. Meurtris, Nishikado et Mimasaka ne peuvent tout de même empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur leurs lèvres.

- En attendant, nous avons promis à nos charmantes compagnes de leur offrir une inoubliable journée. Il serait peut-être temps d'honorer notre promesse !

- Tu as raison Sôjirô ! Je vais rejoindre Ami, elle sait déjà se servir d'un jet.

- Ami ? Mais elle n'est toujours pas arrivée sur la plage.

-J'imagine qu'elle doit être occupée à assortir ses bijoux aux boucles de ses escarpins…

- Des escarpins ? Pour faire du jet ski ?!

- Sôjirô… Tu connais Ami ! Rien n'est plus important pour elle que son apparence.

- Oui, je sais bien. C'est très justement ce que Tsukasa n'aime pas chez elle. J'espère simplement que tout se passera bien avec Tsukushi. Je te rappelle que j'ai parié sur elle !

- Ouais, je sais bien. Et quel est l'enjeu de ce pari ? Une fille ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Et si on pariait Yûki ? Elle est plutôt mignonne… Je ne serais pas contre un tête à tête avec elle…

Le sourire de Nishikado disparaît à l'instant où Mimasaka prononce le nom de Yûki. La jeune fille ne sera pas la « récompense » de leur pari.

- Akira… Nous parierons tout ce que tu veux, excepté Yûki. Elle est à _moi_ ! En plus, tu préfères les filles plus âgées.

Mimasaka demeure silencieux, frappé par la virulence qui émaille la déclaration de Sôjirô et la lueur possessive qui s'est allumée dans son regard.

- En temps normal, c'est vrai. Mais Yûki est très attirante. J'aurai pu faire une exception rien que pour elle… _Mais_ ! Puisque tu ne le souhaites pas et que tu sembles tenir à elle, nous nous accorderons sur une autre mise.

Akira sourit et donne une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Sôjirô. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle métamorphose. Apparemment, le play-boy convaincu et prosélyte a rencontré une sirène capable de l'attirer et de le garder près d'elle pour plus d'une nuit… La nouvelle lui apparaît étrange, mais ne l'attriste pas. Au contraire. Peut-être Yûki pourra-t-elle faire le plus grand bien au cœur avide de son ami et panser d'anciennes blessures…

- … Merci Akira.

-Mais ce n'est rien ! Nous sommes amis n'est-ce pas ? Presque frères ! C'est la moindre des choses que je peux faire pour toi. Mais, pour me dédommager de ma peine, tu devras me donner le numéro de téléphone de Ran.

- Ran ? Très bon choix… Mais je te préviens, c'est une vraie tigresse…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais y faire. Je saurai la consoler de ton absence…

Un court instant, Mimasaka et Nishikado s'observent en chien de faïence avant de s'exclamer à l'unisson : « Y'a pas à dire, nous on aime les femmes ! »

- Vivement que Tsukasa se décide à faire partie du monde des hommes ! Des vrais !

- Ouais ! Bien dit !


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14**

Tsukushi penche la tête à gauche l'air navré, pendant qu'un Dômiôji furieux met des coups de pied rageur dans le dernier modèle de jet ski Kawasaki sorti.

Si ce n'est pas jouer de malchance! Personne n'a pensé à remplir la jauge de cette splendeur qu'était le STX 15F.

- Saleté! Fichue machine!

- Mais ne t'énerve pas comme ça! Cette pauvre machine n'y est pour rien. Et d'abord, si tu avais prévu de faire du jet ski ce week-end, pourquoi n'as-tu pas pensé à une chose aussi élémentaire que de faire le plein?

- Parce que!

- Parce que?

Dômiôji interrompt la séance de massacre et demeure bêtement la jambe levée, son visage s'allonge.

-Parce que? Tsukushi insiste, soupçonneuse. La jeune fille plisse les yeux et les poings fermés sur ses hanches, penche le buste en avant. Non… Mais bien sûr! Une idée simple et pourtant si fidèle au caractère et habitudes du jeune homme s'impose à elle.

- Dis-moi Dômiôji? N'aurais-tu pas décidé cette excursion sur ton île au dernier moment?

- Euh…

La mine déconfite de Dômiôji conforte Tsukushi dans son idée.

- Et donc, ta précieuse collection de jet ski flambant neuve; quand l'as-tu achetée?

La bouche tordue dans une drôle de grimace, le jeune homme ne répond que par une série d'onomatopées tout à fait incompréhensibles. À présent sûre d'elle, Tsukushi se redresse, inspire profondément et se lance:

- Quel gosse de riches! A-t-on déjà vu quelqu'un acheter des jet ski la veille de son séjour?

- … Matin…

- Quoi?! Tsukushi s'étrangle. Tu peux me répéter ça? Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir _compris_ ce que tu viens de dire.

L'air penaud, Dômiôji se tient sur une jambe, la main droite frottant sa nuque.

- Ce matin, reprend-il, je les ai fait acheter et transporter jusqu'ici ce matin.

- Ce matin? Mais…

- Oh! Et puis ça suffit, le grand Dômiôji Tsukasa n'a de compte à rendre à personne, moins encore à une pouilleuse de ton genre.

- Pouilleuse? Oui, je suis une pouilleuse, ça t'ennuie à ce point?

Comme d'habitude, la jeune fille se dit que leurs disputent se suivent et se ressemblent. Toujours la même rengaine, « le prince et le pauvre »! Parfois, Tsukushi est fatiguée de leurs altercations et c'est justement le cas à ce moment très précis. Quand donc cela cessera-t-il? D'ailleurs, peut-il y avoir une fin? Un happy end comme dans les dramas? Non… Là, il ne s'agit pas d'un film, mais de la vie, la vraie. Pas d'une pellicule neuf millimètres. Ici, le prince ne peut pas épouser la souillon nommée « Cendrillon ».

- Écoute Tsukushi…

La jeune fille sursaute, prise à défaut. Dômiôji s'est rapproché, même si la contrition marque ses traits, sa voix est posée, mesurée.

- Je ne pense pas qu'une dispute soit nécessaire. Pas pour de l'essence, et surtout pas aujourd'hui. Je pense… je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de franchir une étape importante. Je ne veux plus qu'il soit question entre nous d'argent. Il se trouve que j'en ai à ma disposition et qu'il peut me permettre d'égayer ton quotidien. Tout simplement. Alors ne me reproche pas mes « folies », c'est toi qui me les inspire. Je veux juste voir tes yeux qui brillent lorsque tu t'émerveilles. C'est une chose qui me tient à cœur alors ne me l'enlève pas s'il te plaît!

Tsukushi demeure silencieuse, l'honnêteté du jeune homme l'émeut. Elle comprend ce que Dômiôji tente de lui expliquer, cependant…

- Dômiôji… Merci, je te remercie de toutes tes attentions, de tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Mais il faut que tu saches que ton argent n'est rien pour moi. Ce n'est pas lui qui te rend important à mes yeux…

Les yeux de Dômiôji s'agrandissent et Tsukushi se sent virer à l'écarlate.

- Je veux dire que l'argent ne m'intéresse pas, que je ne suis pas une personne que l'on peut acheter à coup de virée en jet ski!

Cette dernière phrase est lancée, mais sans force. L'ombre d'un sourire flotte sur le visage de Dômiôji qui enfouie négligemment ses mains dans les poches de son bermuda avant de brusquement se détourner d'elle.

- Très bien! Dans ce cas, que proposes-tu? Un concours de pâtés de sable? Ça au moins, ça devrait être à ta portée!

Des pâtés de sable? Et pourquoi pas un concours de ronds dans l'eau? Tsukushi grimace. N'y a-t-il vraiment rien à faire sur une île paradisiaque? Tsukushi tire la langue dans le dos du jeune homme. Si, il y a bien une chose qui lui plairait…

- Dômiôji! Hier, j'ai vu une barque amarrée près du ponton. On pourrait faire un tour dedans?

Le jeune homme se retourne, les mains toujours enfoncées dans ses poches.

- Un tour en barque? Mais nous ne pourrons pas être plus de trois dedans.

- Mais… Ce n'est pas grave! Les autres ne sont pas obligés de nous accompagner. Nishikado semble prendre soin de Yûki, et il me semble qu'Ami est toujours étendue sous son parasol avec Mimasaka. Rui Hanazawa, lui, est retourné se coucher. Un profond sentiment de joie s'empare de Dômiôji; pour la première fois Tsukushi fait le premier pas. Ce n'est pas encore la déclaration d'amour de ses rêves, mais c'est un événement qui nourrit encore son espoir. Le jeune homme se sent pousser des ailes, et l'envie aussi de taquiner la jeune fille.

- Tu n'auras donc pas de chaperon. Te rends-tu compte que nous serons seuls dans cette barque?

- Et alors? Que pourrait-il nous arriver? Ne t'inquiète pas Dômiôji, je saurai te protéger des poulpes et des poissons qui pourraient avoir envie de s'en prendre à toi!

- Idiote! C'est ce que Tsukushi croit entendre au milieu des innombrables noms d'oiseaux prononcés par le jeune homme. Tsukushi rit, un rire franc, libre. Un rire empli de toutes les couleurs que Dômiôji lui inspire.

- C'est ce que tu veux ? Te retrouver seule avec moi, loin de tous les autres ? Si tu ne ressens rien pour moi, renonce tout de suite. Parce que j'ai bien l'intention de t'emmener là d'où tu ne pourras t'enfuir.

Fascinée, comme hypnotisée, Tsukushi plonge son regard dans celui sombre et plein de promesses toutes plus inquiétantes les unes que les autres du jeune homme. Et pourtant, la jeune fille ne fait aucun geste, elle n'essaye même pas d'échapper à la prise de Dômiôji sur ses épaules, ni même lorsque sa main vient prendre la sienne. Quelle douceur et quelle chaleur dans cette main ! Tsukushi n'aspire qu'à une seule chose dès lors, ressentir cette sensation, encore et encore…

- Mais non, patate ! A droite j'ai dit, à droite !

- Je fais ce que je peux, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? C'est la première fois pour moi.

- Oui, et ce sera la dernière fois si tu ne fournis pas plus d'efforts. Quelle empotée !

- Mais euh ! Tsukushi fait traîner la dernière syllabe tandis qu'elle essaye tant bien que mal de synchroniser les mouvements de ses bras. Finalement, manier des rames n'est ni simple ni si agréable ! Et Dômiôji se révèle un professeur intransigeant. A la vue de la barque peinte en blanc et rouge et répondant au nom évocateur de « Vénus hors des flots », la jeune fille s'était emballée, enthousiasmée par l'idée d'évoluer grâce à la seule force de ses bras. Elle s'était gargarisée d'avoir des bras musclés, assez forts pour cette tâche du fait des différentes épreuves qu'elle avait du affronter par le passé. Le jeune homme l'avait jaugée, l'air mi-figue mi-raisin, les yeux brillants. Il avait fini par hausser les épaules et accepter de lui laisser les commandes de l'embarcation. Les désillusions n'avaient pas tarder et Dômiôji ne s'étaient pas privé de se moquer d'elle. En effet, malgré ses affirmations, Tsukushi était bien loin de maîtriser les rames. Dômiôji suggéra même que la jeune fille devait souffrir d'un trouble des planisphères cérébraux ; Tsukushi avait immédiatement cessé ses mouvements désordonnés. Qu'avait-il dit ? Les… Elle avait éclaté de rire.

- Mais ! Andouille ! On dit « hémisphères », pas planisphères ! C'est sûr, tu as reçu une éducation vraiment « spatiale » !

Dômiôji avait arrêté de se moquer d'elle et était devenu presque aussi rouge que les lettres déliées ornant sa barque. Vexé par le fou rire de sa compagne, le jeune homme avait décidé de la faire taire en lui inculquant l'art subtil du maniement des rames.

- Ah ! Tu n'es vraiment pas douée. Où sont ces muscles qui font ta fierté ? A moins que tu ne sois pas assez forte. Peut-être as-tu besoin de mon aide ?

La voix de Dômiôji se fait velours, cajoleuse. Tsukushi se sent l'envie de l'envoyer sur les roses, un réflexe. Mais le regard du jeune homme est presque suppliant. Alors, de guerre lasse, Tsukushi accepte de rendre les armes. Pour cette fois seulement ! Bientôt, la jeune file se félicite de sa décision. Oisive à présent, Tsukushi admire les gestes tranquilles, amples et assurés de son compagnon de traversée. Dômiôji est vraiment doué ! Tous les deux demeurent silencieux, le regard du jeune homme semble errer depuis les nuages jusqu'à un point situé loin derrière son dos. La jeune fille ne s'inquiète pas de son mutisme, au contraire. Elle en profite pour détailler ses muscles longs et tendus par l'effort… Il lui vient à l'esprit que le corps masculin est plein de charmes… Lorsque Tsukushi prend conscience du tour de ses pensées, elle se fige interdite sur le banc en bois. Pourvu que Dômiôji ne choisisse pas ce moment pour lui adresser la parole ! Elle se sent tellement rouge qu'elle imagine que son sang a fait au moins trois fois le tour complet de son corps, avant de se retirer complètement en un seul point stratégique : sa tête !

D'ailleurs, le sang cogne fort contre ses tempes, très fort. Il lui semble même, que la terre, enfin la mer plutôt danse une gigue endiablée sous elle ; gigue qui se transforme progressivement en tourbillon. Le goût âpre de la bile s'épanouit dans sa gorge. Tout à coup, Tsukushi ne se sent pas très bien.

- Dômiôji ? La voix est plaintive, chevrotante. Interpellé de la sorte, le jeune homme interrompt le mouvement des rames et dirige son regard vers le visage de Tsukushi. La jeune fille se dit qu'elle rirait si elle ne se sentait en aussi mauvais état. Le jeune homme a les yeux et la bouche en forme de soucoupe volante, comme s'il se trouvait face à un poulpe géant. Tsukushi essaye de sourire mais n'y parvient pas. La tête lui tourne, elle ne sait plus très bien si elle est nauséeuse au point de rendre son petit-déjeuner ou de s'allonger à même le fond de la barque et de s'endormir.

- Dômiôji ! J'ai la tête qui tourne… Dans un geste spontané, Tsukushi tend la main vers le jeune homme avant de se sentir brusquement basculer en avant, vers le néant.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15**

_Surprise ! Et voici déjà le chapitre 15, enjoy !_

- Ouh…

Tsukushi revient à elle progressivement, avec l'impression qu'une créature pesant au moins une tonne a élu domicile sur son pauvre crâne. La jeune fille porte la main à son visage et devine du bout des doigts le grain doux d'une serviette humide posée sur son front. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux. Au-dessus d'elle, le ciel bleu, vaste sans nuages. Et ce calme… La jeune fille referme les yeux et savoure l'atmosphère empreinte de sérénité. Quelle formidable sensation ! Un sourire tranquille se dessine sur ses lèvres ; Tsukushi ne sent que le vent tropical caresser sa peau et écoute le chant des vagues lécher la plage… Quel bonheur ! La jeune fille finit par s'étirer de tout son long et à contrecœur rouvre les yeux. Et soudain, Tsukushi se redresse sur son séant, définitivement réveillée. Face à elle, une longue plage de sable brillant et dans son dos, un alignement gracieux de palmiers dont les longues feuilles bougent nonchalamment au gré des mouvements de l'air salin.

- Ah ! L'exclamation poussée par la jeune fille ne rencontre que le vide, et résume l'état de confusion dans lequel elle se trouve. Nulle trace de la propriété de Dômiôji, du ponton ou de ses jet-ski en panne sèche, de Rui Hanazawa, Yûki, Nishikado, Mimasaka et sa cousine. Nulle trace de Dômiôji non plus.

Tsukushi sent une boule d'angoisse remonter jusqu'à sa gorge. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, la jeune fille sent une peur trouble se diffuser lentement en elle. Tsukushi se redresse entièrement et tourne sur elle-même. Elle semble se trouver sur une île vierge, silencieuse, déserte. La jeune fille fait quelques pas hésitants sur la plage et examine le lieu. Il est totalement, absolument désert. Pas âme qui vive. Elle n'a pour compagnie que le ciel, la mer, le sable. « Eh ! Oh ! » Le vent porte l'écho de ses appels, mais personne ne lui répond. Inquiète, Tsukushi regarde tout autour d'elle, s'efforçant de trouver les traces d'une quelque autre présence, mais en vain. Non, ce ne peut être possible… Ce ne peut être qu'une mauvaise blague. Bientôt, Dômiôji surgira de derrière les palmiers et se moquera de sa couardise. Oui, forcément ! La jeune fille se force à sourire et émet un petit rire pour se donner du courage. Oui, Dômiôji l'observe caché et attend que son impatience atteigne son paroxysme pour faire son apparition. « Allez Dômiôji ! Tu peux sortir maintenant ! ». Tsukushi interpelle le jeune homme à plusieurs reprises, mais il ne lui répond pas. La jeune fille s'impatiente et crie à nouveau son nom. « Ce n'est plus drôle Dômiôji ! Sors de ta cachette maintenant ! S'il te plaît… Dômiôji ! » Mais rien ne se passe. Et si… Et si Dômiôji n'était pas là ? Et si elle était vraiment seule ? Tsukushi recommence à avancer sur la plage sans destination précise. Son regard vole de droite à gauche, guettant désespérément la trace de Dômiôji, la preuve de son passage sur cette île ; la preuve qu'elle n'y est pas seule ! Ainsi, la jeune fille erre sans but sur la plage et à la lisière de la forêt tropicale qui l'habite. Tsukushi a l'impression qu'une éternité s'est écoulée depuis son réveil. Que s'est-il passé ? La barque est échouée sur le sable, mais Dômiôji est absent. Est-il tombé à l'eau ? Non, c'est impossible ! Mais est-elle abandonnée de tous comme Robinson Crusoë et condamnée à le rester ? « Papa, Maman, Susumu… Au secours ! » « Dômiôji ! A l'aide ! » Ses cris se perdent dans l'immensité qui l'entoure. La jeune fille sent ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Son sang se glace dans ses veines, ses yeux s'agrandissent sous le choc : elle est seule. Vraiment. Sa respiration s'accélère ; la sueur prend naissance à la base de sa nuque et glisse lentement le long de son dos. De légers tremblements agitent ses membres et elle fait choir à terre la serviette qu'elle tenait jusque-là serrée dans son poing. Courir ! Lutter ! Ce sont les mots qu'elle se force à visualiser. Elle est Tsukushi, la mauvaise herbe, elle ne peut pas ne pas se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Non ? Ses encouragements restent teintés d'angoisse, mais le réflexe lui vient de se diriger droit devant elle, en direction des palmiers à la recherche d'une présence humaine. La végétation est dense, elle se meut de manière maladroite entre les feuillages fournis.

- Dômiôji ! Ce cri lui échappe et la jeune fille ressent au plus profond d'elle, l'absence du jeune homme.

- Dômiôji ! Tsukushi crie encore, mais sa voix s'enroue. Les branches qu'elle écarte maladroitement lui griffent le visage. Elle s'essouffle à courir de manière aussi erratique mais parvient à laisser échapper un dernier cri.

- Dômiôji ! Ne me laisse pas ! Dômiôji ! Je t'aime…

La jeune fille sanglote à présent et se laisse tomber au sol où elle reste prostrée. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle le perde pour réaliser à quel point elle l'aime ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas à ses côtés ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas là, alors qu'elle a tant besoin de lui ? Il le lui a promis pourtant ! Entre deux hoquets, Tsukushi martèle le sol de ses deux poings fermés.

- Tu me l'avais promis… Tu m'avais promis que tu serais là, que tu irais jusqu'en enfer… Alors où es-tu ? Dômiôji ! Ne me laisse pas toute seule, reviens-moi. J'ai besoin de toi… Je t'aime Dômiôji, je t'aime ! Si tu savais à quel point ! Reviens…

Sanglotant, Tsukushi se relève et continue d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'elle débouche sur ce qui lui rappelle les bungalows qui ornent les brochures des agences de voyage pour Hawaï. Il y a également des transats sagement alignées, une belle et grande table de jardin, surmontée d'un gigantesque parasol blanc. Tsukushi frissonne lorsqu'une série de bruits lui parvient de l'intérieur d'un des bungalows. La jeune fille hésite entre le soulagement et l'appréhension. Manifestement, elle n'est pas seule sur une île déserte, mais qui – ou quoi – est la source de tous ces bruits ? Rassemblant son courage, Tsukushi avance à pas prudents et mesurés en direction du bungalow concerné. Tout à coup, une voix forte éclate et se répand en jurons et la jeune fille sent son cœur exploser.

- Dômiôji… Dômiôji ! La jeune fille met toute son âme dans ce cri ; il lui semble que son cœur déborde et les larmes perlent à ses yeux lorsque le jeune homme apparaît sur le pas de porte. Le plus naturellement du monde, Tsukushi court à la rencontre du jeune homme et se jette dans ses bras. La jeune fille laisse libre cours à ses émotions, ses larmes se mélangent aux hoquets inintelligibles qu'elle émet. Choqué, Dômiôji regarde sans comprendre la jeune fille éplorée.

- Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est parce que… je me suis retrouvée toute seule, tu m'as laissée et je te croyais perdu. Je croyais que tout était fini !

Médusé, Dômiôji tient la jeune fille à bout de bras ; il essaye de comprendre le sens de son étrange discours mais n'y parvient pas.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Pourquoi dis-tu que je t'ai laissée ? Je ne te comprends vraiment pas mais ce n'est pas grave. Viens…

Et Dômiôji ramène Tsukushi contre lui, et passe délicatement, tendrement la main le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il la berce afin de la calmer. Puis, il penche un peu plus la tête jusqu'à enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux dorés par le sable. Lorsque les spasmes de la jeune fille s'estompent, Dômiôji décide de la questionner. Il est vraiment intrigué, Tsukushi qui est l'image même de la force, du dynamisme… Là à cet instant, elle lui semble si fragile, si… désemparée !

- Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ? Ce n'est pourtant pas ton genre.

Repue de larmes versées, Tsukushi s'affaisse contre la poitrine du jeune homme. La tête lui tourne et se fait lourde d'avoir tant pleuré. Elle a _tellement_ envie de dormir ! Si sommeil… Mais elle a retrouvé Dômiôji et c'est tout ce qui compte ; elle accentue la pression de ses bras autour de lui. Elle le pense à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouve blottie contre lui, mais Dieu ! qu'elle aime sentir sa chaleur contre elle ! Il lui est si doux, si bon de le sentir… Il lui semble impossible de pouvoir jamais ressentir quelque chose de plus fort. Maintenant qu'elle se sent en sécurité, un fort ressentiment lui vient, ressentiment qui se mue en colère, colère qui ne demande que peu de contrariété pour devenir fureur. Les sourcils froncés, Tsukushi redresse la tête et force Dômiôji à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Tout est de ta faute ! Pourquoi es-tu venu jusqu'ici sans moi ? Te rends-tu compte de ce que j'ai pu ressentir à mon réveil ? L'instant d'avant, nous étions tous les deux dans ta barque et puis, je me suis retrouvée allongée sur le sable, toute seule, pendant que toi tu te cachais ici. Tout ça alors que tu m'as promis de ne jamais me laisser ! Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que tu tiens très mal tes promesses !

La jeune fille crie presque. Dômiôji constate – non sans un certain plaisir par ailleurs – qu'en dépit de son accès incompréhensible de colère, Tsukushi s'agrippe à lui ses mains tirant nerveusement sur sa chemise. Elle ne le lâche pas, comme s'il était une bouée de sauvetage. Sa réaction lui tire un sourire et il se racle la gorge.

- Tsukushi… Es-tu en train de me dire que tu ne te rappelles rien ?

Se rappeler ? Le ton amusé qu'il emploie déstabilise la jeune fille. Qu'est-elle censée se rappeler ? Un brin désorientée, Tsukushi fixe le visage de Dômiôji. Elle note qu'il ne s'est même pas fâché devant la pluie de reproches qui s'est abattue sur lui, ce qui est tout à fait incroyable pour qui le connaît un tant soit peu. Ses yeux sombres et profonds lui semblent même rire de la scène qu'elle vient de lui offrir.

- Tsukushi… Te rappelles-tu de ce qui s'est produit sur ma barque ?

- Eh bien ! Je me suis sentie mal, et ma tête tournait comme une toupie.

- Et ?

Tsukushi cligne plusieurs fois des paupières. Elle doit avouer qu'elle ne se souvient guère de ce qui a précédé son réveil solitaire sur la plage. Dômiôji s'amuse du défilé d'expressions toutes plus amusantes les unes que les autres qui se suivent sur le visage de la jeune fille. Soudain, il inspire bruyamment et plante son beau regard hypnotique dans le sien.

- Tsukushi ! Tu as vomi ton petit-déjeuner à l'eau. Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ?

- J'ai… J'ai vomi ? _Mo_i ?

- Oui, _toi_ ! Du coup j'ai décidé de te ramener à terre. Mais comme nous nous étions déjà trop éloignés de ma résidence j'ai préféré ramer jusqu'ici.

- Jusqu'ici ?

- Oui. Et lorsque nous sommes arrivés sur la plage, tu m'as demandé de te laisser, pour te remettre de tes émotions. Alors je t'ai dit que lorsque tu te sentirais mieux, tu n'aurais qu'à me rejoindre ici en empruntant la passerelle qui surplombe la petite cascade. Mais à te voir, j'ai l'impression qu'une fois de plus tu as choisi la difficulté !

- La passerelle… Des points d'interrogation forment une ronde autour de la tête de Tsukushi et soudain, une ampoule s'illumine et rompt le cercle. Et alors, Tsukushi se sent mais alors très bête. Tout lui revient en mémoire. Sa nausée sur la barque et Dômiôji qui partagé entre l'irritation et l'inquiétude rame comme un forçat en direction de la petite île qui abrite le village de bungalows destiné aux invités les plus privés des Dômiôji. Et la plage sur laquelle elle s'est misérablement traînée et effondrée avant de demander à Dômiôji de la précéder sur le chemin.

- Ah !

- Comment ça, « Ah » ?! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? C'est bien l'excuse la plus idiote que j'ai jamais entendue…

Mortifiée, Tsukushi se sent rougir depuis ses orteils jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Elle avait vraiment tout faux ! La jeune fille étouffe un gémissement honteux aux souvenirs de ses cris désespérés. Une chance encore que Dômiôji ne les ai pas entendus ! Il en ferait les gorgées chaudes pour les dix années à venir au moins ! Cependant… Elle a beau savoir à présent que ses craintes étaient irraisonnées, la jeune fille se sent à nouveau envahir par la peur et la douleur d'un monde vide de Dômiôji.

La vie sans Dômiôji ? Le cœur de Tsukushi bat plus fort dans sa poitrine. Impossible ! elle a beau se refuser encore à l'admettre, à le lui avouer, mais…

La jeune fille ne peut plus ne serait-ce qu'accepter un monde où le jeune homme ne serait pas. Ses cris alors qu'elle le croyait définitivement perdu étaient vrais. Plus que les mots fades qu'elle ne saurait lui dire, plus que les confessions brûlantes qu'elle rêverait de lui dire enfin ! ses cris étaient vraiment sa déclaration d'amour à Dômiôji…

Tsukushi sent ses jambes se dérober sous elle, cette fièvre étrange qui s'empare d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle est honnête envers ses propres sentiments colore son visage. A cet instant précis, elle a envie de le lui dire, envie de lui faire entendre les mots qu'il attend depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Ces mots qui lui brûlent le cœur et le corps… Alors, elle s'accroche à lui et spontanément ses mains agrippent la chemise du jeune homme.

- Eh ! Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- … plus !

- Attends, je ne t'entends pas. Peux-tu répéter ?

En guise de répétition, Tsukushi presse son visage contre la poitrine si forte et rassurante de Dômiôji. « Ne me laisse plus ! » Ce sont les mots qu'elle a essayés de formuler, mais sans y parvenir. Pourtant, elle le souhaite tant ! Comment le lui faire comprendre autrement que par des mots imparfaits ? Les paroles de Yûki lui reviennent en mémoire « le cœur et le corps »… Le corps ? Oui, voici la solution ! Mais comment s'y prendre ? Elle qui jusque-là n'a embrassé que deux garçons et se trouve complètement inexpérimentée en matière de flirt, comment faire ? Elle se sent si maladroite ! Mais soudain, elle sait. Elle sait que les sentiments qu'elle éprouve vont lui montrer les gestes, ces gestes que seules les personnes qui s'aiment peuvent partager ; ces gestes simples, naturels et pourtant si douloureux !

- Dômiôji ! Ecoute-moi, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire.

Alerté par la voix basse et étrangement assurée de la jeune fille, Dômiôji baisse la tête vers Tsukushi… et se noie dans les eaux limpides de ses yeux.

- Dômiôji, répète-t-elle, ce n'est pas facile pour moi alors j'aimerai que tu m'écoutes sans m'interrompre. L'air implorant, Tsukushi ploie sa gorge mince en arrière rivant son regard à celui du jeune homme. Ses lèvres frémissent et alors que Dômiôji la regarde sans oser comprendre, la jeune fille se hisse sur la pointe des pieds.

- Ecoute-moi s'il te plaît !

Il y a comme des larmes dans sa voix suppliante, et pourtant tant de volonté ! Dômiôji fouille le regard de Tsukushi qui ne fuit pas. Serait-ce que ? Non, Dômiôji ne peut le croire ! Mais… Ses mains qui le tiennent fébrilement, ses ongles qui s'enfoncent dans les muscles de son dos ; son souffle rapide et ses yeux grand ouverts. Et ses lèvres enfin ! Ses lèvres roses et attirantes entrouvertes… Ses lèvres que tant de fois il a rêvé caresser, embrasser mais qu'il a trop peu oser couvrir de baisers ! La vue du jeune homme se trouble, le paysage se brouille autour de lui. Et soudain il se lance, comme une âme désespérée en quête de vérité, de « sa » vérité. Il ne sait plus où il se trouve ; il ne sent plus que le corps de Tsukushi qu'il serre, serre encore contre lui ; sa chevelure qui glisse entre ses doigts, sa bouche qu'il écrase sous la sienne à n'en plus finir. Il se sent devenir fou ! Fou d'amour et de passion, fou de désir pour Tsukushi ! La jeune fille vit intensément leur étreinte, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Le corps de Dômiôji plaqué contre le sien comme s'il voulait se fondre en elle, ses mains fermement attaché à sa taille, et ses baisers… Ses baisers tendres et fougueux qui lui font perdre la tête !


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 16

**« Je l'aime, mais… »**

Oh ! Ses lèvres qui s'emparent des siennes et les libèrent pour mieux les soumettre à des caresses toujours plus douces, plus fortes… Plus subtiles et exaltantes, exquises ! Tsukushi sent la température de son corps augmenter de manière folle, ses gestes sont fébriles, impatients, instinctifs. La situation est si irréelle ! Ses mains _touchent_ le corps de Dômiôji, elles frôlent ses épaules souples et carrées… Encore ! La jeune fille en _veut_ plus, encore plus ! Son corps brûlant fondu au sien, ses mains douces aux caresses irrésistibles… Tsukushi se sent défaillir et se liquéfier dans des étreintes toujours plus voluptueuses. Alors, Dômiôji passe un bras autour de sa taille et la fait marcher à reculons - toujours collée à lui -, jusqu'à buter sur l'un des murs du bungalow. Là, à contrecœur, le jeune homme cesse de l'embrasser et deux doigts glissés sous son menton lui fait lever la tête vers lui. Eperdue, Tsukushi soutient le regard enfiévré de Dômiôji dont les lèvres frémissent. La jeune fille lit la ferveur dans les yeux de l'homme qu'elle aime et gémit lorsque dans un grondement, Dômiôji capture à nouveau ses lèvres. Mais Tsukushi ne peut retenir un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'une sensation inconnue, un contact étrange et nouveau survient. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillent devant l'intrusion. Cette chaleur humide et intime, si « sexy » ! Qu'est-ce donc ? Son cœur bat à cent à l'heure au moins, il est sur le point d'éclater ! Attentif à ses réactions, Dômiôji déplace ses lèvres sur l'oreille de sa compagne et la mordille délicatement.

- C'est la première fois, on dirait. Tu n'aimes pas ? Si tu me le demandes, j'arrête tout de suite…

Arrêter ? Bouleversée, Tsukushi gémit encore tant est intense le plaisir que Dômiôji lui procure. Arrêter ? Mais, elle ne le veut pas ! Qu'importe ce qui doit arriver, la jeune fille refuse de laisser Dômiôji se tenir loin d'elle ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Son souffle est court, sa respiration haletante, et Dômiôji ne se méprend pas sur son silence. Il réitère ses baisers douloureux à force de tant de passion et bien que maladroitement, Tsukushi répond spontanément aux caresses de la langue de Dômiôji qui se fraie un chemin jusqu'à la sienne. Ce baiser l'électrise, jamais encore ils ne s'étaient trouvés en une position si… sensuelle ! Leurs deux corps serrés, leurs langues enroulées, leurs doigts entrelacés… Tout est si nouveau pour elle, si bon ! Que cela ne s'arrête pas, que Dômiôji ne s'éloigne jamais ! Un sentiment fou s'empare de Tsukushi, un sentiment qui la pousse à provoquer le jeune homme, à l'acculer jusque dans ses retranchements. Elle veut qu'il l'aime, de sa manière désespérée et inconditionnelle. La jeune fille devient audacieuse ; elle fait plus à présent que de répondre aux baisers et caresses de Dômiôji, elle les devance, devient initiatrice. Dômiôji ne revient pas de la passion dont fait montre Tsukushi ; elle renforce la sienne et l'exacerbe jusqu'au point de non-retour. Tsukushi se rend-elle compte ? Comprend-elle qu'après cela il ne lui sera pas possible de s'échapper par une simple pirouette ? Mais… Dans le regard intense et incroyablement langoureux qu'elle lui offre, Dômiôji comprend que tous les deux sont à bout.

- Tsukushi, tu n'as pas l'air de t'en rendre compte, mais lorsque tu me regardes de cette manière, je perds tout contrôle. N'as-tu pas peur de ce qui peut arriver ?

- Je… Tsukushi s'humidifie les lèvres dans un geste inconscient, mais Dômiôji ne sent plus son cœur battre. Comment fait-elle ? Quel est donc son secret ? Comment fait-elle pour lui faire oublier le monde entier et le mettre ainsi à genoux devant elle, pieds et poings liés ? Le moindre de ses gestes à cet instant, sa langue qui passe sur ses lèvres brillantes, ses cheveux qu'elle tente de remettre en ordre d'une main tremblante, ses narines minces qui frémissent et son regard… Ces pupilles voilées qui se lèvent vers lui, porteuses de tant de promesses ! Non, décidément, il ne peut la relâcher.

- Je… Reprend la jeune fille. Non, je n'ai pas peur. Et d'ailleurs, que peut-il m'arriver ?

Ce qui peut lui arriver ? Mais tout bien sûr ! N'en a-t-elle donc pas conscience ? Dômiôji examine ses pupilles dilatées, ses yeux qui brillent fiévreusement comme jamais auparavant. Tsukushi se montre si provocante mais, paradoxalement, de manière si ingénue ! Le jeune homme se sent littéralement fondre sur place ; il déborde de toutes parts d'amour et de désir…

- Dans ce cas… Suis-moi !

Tsukushi perçoit le défi dans la voix de Dômiôji, elle le suit pourtant à l'intérieur du bungalow. Une fois la porte close, ils restent tous deux immobiles dans la pénombre, face à face, reliés uniquement par le regard. Trop loin ! Dômiôji est trop loin d'elle. Tsukushi a l'impression d'entendre les battements de son cœur crever le silence qui les baigne. Et Dômiôji ? Arrive-t-il à la regarder sans la toucher ? Ne ressent-il pas le même trouble qu'elle ? Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, l'angoisse la cloue sur place. Et toujours la même cause : Dômiôji. Tsukushi se sent perdue dans la vague de sentiments qui la submerge, amour et passion, peur et… désir ? Le désir ! Ce sentiment que le jeune homme lui inspire depuis si longtemps et qu'elle n'a cessé de combattre ! Cette fièvre qui la laisse chancelante dès lors que leurs corps se frôlent ; cette faiblesse de sa chair qui lui rappelle qu'elle est une femme, et Dômiôji un homme ! Oui, elle ne sait que trop bien ce qui peut lui arriver si ses barrières cèdent à Dômiôji, mais… Là, elle ne souhaite pas se battre, elle souhaite n'être que douceur et amour pour celui qu'elle aime. Ne peut-elle donc pas, pour une fois, se donner le droit d'être faible ? De se laisser porter par le courant ? Et si Dômiôji veut vraiment d'elle… Décidée, Tsukushi sent un long frisson parcourir l'ensemble de son corps.

- Dômiôji, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Il faut que je te le dise avant de ne plus en avoir la force… Je t'aime ! Je t'aime de tout mon cœur… Dômiôji !

D'abord abasourdi par cet aveu qu'il brûle d'entendre depuis si longtemps, Dômiôji enlace à nouveau la jeune fille, si fort ! Pour lui faire comprendre par ses mots, par ses gestes, qu'il n'y a jamais eu qu'elle et qu'il n'y en aura jamais d'autre.

- Je suis heureux, si tu savais ! J'ai tant attendu ce jour. Je t'aime Tsukushi…

Ces derniers mots, murmurés à l'oreille de la jeune fille, font fondre ses dernières réserves. Et lorsque le jeune homme la soulève dans ses bras –si facilement ! – avant de la déposer sur le lit, Tsukushi se sent mourir de bonheur. Que lui importe l'avenir, si elle a pour elle l'amour de l'homme de ses rêves ? Et… ce qui se passe ensuite ? Mais… Ce qui devait se produire, ce qu'elle attendait avec ferveur, sans jamais oser se l'avouer : une succession de baisers brûlants sur leurs deux visages, sur leurs mains. Des mots fous qui leur échappent et enflamment leurs sens aux abois ; des peaux qui crient leur soif l'une de l'autre… Comme dans un brouillard, où seule la silhouette de Dômiôji se découpe, Tsukushi voit le jeune homme se redresser à moitié sur le lit, et retirer son sweat-shirt. Bien que ce ne soit pas la première fois qu'elle le voit dans cette tenue, la jeune fille se sent électrisée. La peau de son torse lui semble douce et ferme, et aujourd'hui, elle ose y porter la main. Timidement, Tsukushi suit le contour des épaules larges, rassurantes, elle caresse les muscles souples et fermes de son ventre du bout des doigts… Le regard que Dômiôji baisse sur elle bloque sa respiration. Ce regard sombre et trouble qui lui donne toujours envie de courir loin de lui… Aujourd'hui il ne l'effraie pas, non ; il la rassure. Dômiôji semble avoir peur lui aussi, peut-être de tous ses sentiments qui l'étouffent, peur de lui faire mal… Tsukushi tend la main au jeune homme, elle le comprend à présent, oh oui ! Et il lui semble qu'une éternité s'écoule, une éternité durant laquelle ils se perdent dans le regard de l'autre. Une éternité avant que Dômiôji ne se baisse vers elle, et commence à lui retirer son tee-shirt dans un mouvement lent et tremblant ; une autre éternité avant que maladroitement il ne lui retire son soutien gorge… Une éternité pendant laquelle leurs lèvres se scellent, une éternité pendant laquelle tous deux tentent d'apprivoiser cette nouvelle intimité, une éternité pendant laquelle Tsukushi se noie dans les affres du plaisir… Les mains si douces et si tendres de Dômiôji caressent délicatement sa peau, l'enivrent et l'affolent. Et pourtant… Lorsque le jeune homme tente des attouchements plus précis et appuyés, que sa respiration s'affole tout contre son oreille, la jeune fille se raidit d'un seul coup. Et lorsque les mains de Dômiôji descendent jusque sa taille et entreprennent de déboutonner son pantalon, Tsukushi ramène ses mains sur son visage. Oh ! La peur devant cet inconnu qui s'offre à elle la fige dans une position défensive qui n'échappe pas au jeune homme. Perdu, Dômiôji suspend son geste et regarde la jeune fille qui dérobe son visage et resserre ses avant-bras sur sa poitrine dans un geste pudique. Que se passe-t-il ? Lui a-t-il fait mal ? Pourtant ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il souhaite !

- Tsukushi… Dis-moi ce qui se passe, je t'en prie ! Hein ? Tsukushi !

Tsukushi tremble à présent des pieds à la tête, et bientôt des sanglots résonnent dans la pièce.

- Pardon Dômiôji, je suis désolée ! Mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas ! Oh ! Excuse-moi, excuse-moi !

Dérouté, Dômiôji reste à genoux au-dessus de la jeune fille, pendant que celle-ci, toujours réfugiée derrière l'abri de ses mains posées sur son visage semble se déchirer de larmes.

Tsukushi ne comprend pas. Elle aime Dômiôji, oh oui ! Tellement ! Mais elle ne peut pas, elle ne _peut_ pas !


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 17

**« Grandir et apprendre, ensemble »**

- Pardon, pardon…

Cette litanie entrecoupée de larmes, chaque mot d'excuse que Tsukushi balbutie est une lame plongée dans son cœur et blesse Dômiôji un peu plus à chaque fois. Il ne comprend pas, il ne comprend plus. Où s'est-il trompé ? A quel moment le cœur et le corps de la jeune fille se sont-ils éloignés de lui ? A quel moment Tsukushi s'est-elle mise à trembler ? Et surtout… à quel moment lui a-t-il fait mal ? Choqué par la réaction de la jeune fille, Dômiôji s'est redressé, il reste assis à ses côtés, heurté dans ses sentiments. La crainte d'avoir mal agi, et la frustration due au fait d'avoir été repoussé se disputent en lui. Et comment savoir ? Tsukushi est toujours recroquevillée, elle ne lui adresse pas la parole en dehors de ce chapelet de « pardon » qu'elle égrène invariablement. Pourquoi ? Ne sont-ils pas tous les deux sûrs de leurs sentiments respectifs à présent ? La jeune fille ne lui a-t-elle pas dévoilé ses sentiments, ne lui a-t-elle pas confié l'aimer ? La situation semblait si claire enfin ! Elle et lui, leurs deux cœurs enfin réunis. Oh ! Qu'il a attendu cet instant ! Et alors qu'il l'a tenue dans ses bras, qu'il lui a murmuré à l'oreille tout son amour avec ses mots à lui, si simples, si vrais, Tsukushi a gémi, frissonné. Elle a répondu à sa déclaration de cette manière qui lui a semblé si belle et touchante. Ses grands yeux assombris par l'intensité de son émotion, elle lui a souri, et elle a répété tout bas « Dômiôji… je t'aime » ! Rien. Il ne demandait rien d'autre. Et comme dans un tourbillon, le trouble de leur cœur a gagné leur corps, leurs membres, leur peau. Ils se sont embrassés comme si leur vie en dépendait, leurs lèvres se sont embrasées à chaque baiser, à chaque rencontre. Tout était si fort et naturel ! Jamais encore il n'a ressenti cela. Tous leurs gestes, leurs murmures, leurs soupirs… Ils se sont respirés l'un et l'autre dans un accord parfait. Alors ? Quelle erreur a-t-il commise ? A ruminer en lui-même toutes ces questions, le jeune homme se sent ivre. Ivre de colère bientôt. Il en est sûr, il n'a _pas_ mal agi, à aucun moment. Peut-être dans ce cas s'agit-il de Tsukushi ? Peut-être la jeune fille lui a-t-elle menti lorsqu'elle lui a dit l'aimer ? Peut-être s'est-elle sentie _obligée_ de le lui dire ? P eut-être aussi s'est-elle sentie obligée de supporter ses caresses ? Cela lui est intolérable, Dômiôji sent des bouffées de colère échauffer son visage. Il la déteste ! Oui, il déteste Tsukushi ! Il déteste ce qu'elle lui fait, sa manière indécente de jouer avec ses sentiments. Dômiôji se fige. Comment peut-il en arriver là ? Comment peut-il essayer de se faire illusion de la sorte et prétendre détester la jeune fille ? C'est faux, complètement faux ! Il _se_ déteste. Il se déteste ! Il se déteste d'avoir poussé la jeune fille à dire des mots auxquels elle ne croit pas… Abattu, Dômiôji se passe les mains sur le visage, et soupire de résignation. Très bien, au vu de sa réaction de rejet, il est probable que Tsukushi préfère rester seule. Le jeune homme réprime l'envie de porter la main à la chevelure ébouriffée de la jeune fille et de la caresser pour l'apaiser. Non… Ce doit être la dernière chose dont elle ait envie. Le visage défait par la souffrance, Dômiôji se lève et lance un dernier regard à la silhouette repliée sur elle-même, sur la femme qu'il aime apparemment et définitivement sans espoir de retour.

- Tsukushi… Je vais te laisser seule. Moi… Je vais faire un tour, je repasserai plus tard. Le bungalow est équipé de toutes les commodités, tu n'as qu'à te servir.

Sans plus attendre, Dômiôji se dirige vers la porte, anéanti. C'est terminé. Plus jamais il ne la touchera, plus jamais il ne la poursuivra. Plus jamais…

« Plus jamais » ? Aux dernières paroles prononcées à voix hautes par le jeune homme, le cœur de Tsukushi dérate. « Plus jamais » ? Mais qu'entend-il par là ? Ne plus jamais le voir ? Ne plus jamais l'entendre ? Ne plus jamais respirer son parfum ? Ne plus jamais le toucher ? Non… C'est impossible ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce dont elle a envie. Dômiôji ! Lorsqu'elle se redresse, la jeune fille aperçoit à peine le dos du jeune homme qui referme la porte derrière lui.

- Dômiôji ? Incrédule, la jeune fille fixe la porte close, la pièce à présent vide de lui. Ce n'est pas possible ! Pourquoi est-il parti ? Pourquoi la laisse-t-il ? Mais qu'a-t-elle fait ? Non… Il faut qu'il revienne, qu'il _lui_ revienne ! Est-il fâché ? Lui en veut-il de ne pas avoir pu… ? Mais ce n'est pas si grave, ce n'est pas une raison pour s'en aller ! Affolée, mue par l'intuition que Dômiôji ne l'a pas comprise, Tsukushi se lève prestement du lit sur lequel elle était proscrite et se rue à la poursuite du jeune homme. Tout d'abord, elle ne le voit pas, puis elle le retrouve, lui et sa haute stature, ses épaules larges et rassurantes, ce dos et cette taille qu'elle a enlacée avec tant d'amour ! Il marche en direction de la plage, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son bermuda. Il lui semble crispé, abattu. Le cœur de Tsukushi se serre, jamais encore elle ne l'a vu ainsi. Ce n'est pas le Dômiôji qu'elle connaît, celui qui l'a suivie sans relâche, qui l'a fait se confronter à elle-même, à ses peurs et désirs. Le Dômiôji qui la fait sortir de ses gonds, le Dômiôji qu'elle aime tout simplement. La jeune fille souffre de le voir dans cet état et n'ose plus aller à sa rencontre, il lui vient l'idée que le jeune homme n'aimerait pas être vu dans cet état. Et alors qu'elle fait demi-tour et rebrousse chemin vers le bungalow, Tsukushi réalise qu'elle ne peut pas. Elle ne peut pas le laisser comme cela, elle l'aime ! Et être amoureux, n'est-ce pas vouloir le bien de la personne que l'on a choisie ? La chérir ? Alors la jeune fille reprend courage et serre les poings, elle décide de suivre le jeune homme afin de le lui dire. Elle n'est pas prête certes, mais cela ne change rien à ses sentiments. Il est le seul à compter pour elle, celui dont elle veut le bonheur plus que tout au monde. Tsukushi marche sur les pas du jeune homme, et le retrouve assis sur la plage, la tête enfoncée dans ses bras. Un élan de tendresse la submerge, un élan qui lui donne des ailes et la porte auprès de lui.

- Dômiôji… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

Après un silence pesant qui lui vrille l'estomac, Dômiôji se décide à relever la tête mais ne se retourne pas vers elle. Il demeure assis, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

- Pourquoi ? As-tu vraiment besoin de me poser cette question ? C'est toi qui me l'as demandé, par tes larmes, tes « pardon » C'est plutôt à moi de te demander à quoi tu joues. Pourquoi te forces-tu ?

- Me forcer ? Mais… je ne comprends pas.

- Tu ne comprends pas ? C'est pourtant clair, non ? Si tu ne m'aimes pas, pourquoi te forcer à accepter mes caresses ? Pourquoi te forcer à me dire « je t'aime ? » Je ne t'ai jamais demandé l'aumône, et je ne t'aurai pas violé si tu m'avais avoué ne pas avoir envie de faire l'amour avec moi. Bon sang ! Je ne suis pas un monstre, Tsukushi !

Le sang de la jeune fille se glace dans ses veines. Un monstre ? Pas envie de faire l'amour ? « L'aumône ? » Ces paroles de Dômiôji sont si dures ! Et son regard si triste… Mais le jeune homme se trompe ! Jamais, à aucun moment elle s'est forcée. Toutes ses paroles, tous ses gestes… Elle les a voulues, du plus profond de son cœur. Comment… Comment peut-il croire à de la pitié de sa part ? Ne lui a-t-elle pas avoué l'aimer ? N'est-ce pas ce qu'il attendait ?

- L'aumône ! Depuis quand le grand Dômiôji Tsukasa mendie-t-il ? Et depuis quand suis-je assez « riche » pour me prêter à ce genre d'exercice ?

Les sourcils arqués de Dômiôji se froncent, il semble se rembrunir encore.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de plaisanter, Tsukushi ! Ne comprends-tu pas ce que tu as fait ? Tu t'es forcée ! Et tu t'es moquée de moi ! Ça suffit maintenant !

- Mais… C'est complètement faux ! Je ne me suis forcée à aucun moment et je ne me suis sûrement pas moquée de toi ! S'il y a une personne qui ne comprend rien ici, c'est bien toi !

- Comprendre quoi ? Que tu ne m'aimes pas ? Que tu t'es sentie obligée de me céder ? Que tu n'as pas envie de moi et que je te répugne ? Oh ! Si, je comprends bien, peut-être plus que tu ne le penses !

- Non, tu ne comprends pas, tu ne comprends rien ! Tsukushi crie à présent ; médusé, Dômiôji sent ses bras retomber sans forces sur le sable.

- Tu ne comprends rien du tout ! Tu crois que tous les mots que j'ai pu te dire tout à l'heure étaient faux ? Que j'aurai pu te toucher – et te laisser me toucher comme tu l'as fait – si je ne le voulais pas ? Ne m'insulte pas ! Je ne suis pas le genre de fille à coucher avec le premier venu ! A ton avis, espèce de gosse de riche, pourri gâté, pourquoi t'ai-je suivi jusqu'ici, hein ? Pourquoi ai-je choisi de me retrouver seule avec toi ? Faut-il que je le répète encore ? Je t'aime !

Un masque de souffrance et d'incompréhension fige le visage de Dômiôji qui enfin se lève afin de faire face à la jeune fille.

- Mais… ça n'a pas de sens ! Tu dis m'aimer et ensuite tu éclates en sanglots. Si tu n'as pas envie que je te touche, dis-le ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de devoir jouer aux devinettes avec toi ! Si tu ne me parles pas, je ne peux pas deviner !

- Marre de jouer aux devinettes ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Oui, je t'aime. Oui, j'ai envie que tu me touches. Mais j'en ai peur ! C'est la première fois pour moi, ne peux-tu donc pas essayer de le comprendre ?

Peur ? C'est donc par peur que Tsukushi s'est mise à pleurer ? Non pas par dépit ou dégoût ? Remué jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles, Dômiôji s'approche timidement de la jeune fille dont les grands yeux se voilent d'un mélange de reproches et de larmes.

- Pardon… Pardonne-moi Tsukushi. Je n'avais vraiment pas compris… J'ai cru que tu me détestais, que tu détestais ce que je te faisais, que je te touche. Et ça m'a rendu fou !

- Te détester ? Les yeux de Tsukushi s'arrondissent sous la surprise. Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurai embrassé et dis « je t'aime » dans ce cas-là ?

Les bras lui en tombent. Tsukushi saisit le malentendu à présent. Bien sûr qu'elle ne le déteste pas, au contraire ! Mais il n'empêche qu'au centre de la passion qui l'a habitée, une contraction née dans son bas-ventre a gagné l'ensemble de son corps, en un spasme qui était à la fois merveilleux et étrange et l'a faite se cambrer contre Dômiôji, et gémir. Vraiment, c'était étrange. Elle avait ressenti le besoin, l'urgence de ne faire plus qu'un avec le jeune homme. Mais… Lorsque son esprit a pris le dessus sur ses sensations, le spasme a disparu, remplacé par la peur panique de commettre l'irrémédiable. Son corps s'est alors statufié et les larmes ont perlé à ses yeux de manière incontrôlée. Quelque chose en elle a crié « non », jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise sa propre voix crevant l'espace. Elle a senti au moment même où sa voix est sortie d'elle, les larmes rouler sur ses joues. « Pardon ! » C'est tout ce qu'elle a pu dire. "Pardon", encore et encore. Qu'aurait-elle pu ajouter ? « Attends ! Je ne suis pas prête » ? Peut-être. Peut-être aurait-elle du exprimer ce sentiment, cela aurait évité ce terrible malentendu. Mais… Tsukushi s'avoue qu'elle n'a pas pu, elle n'a pas su. Elle craignait de tout arrêter alors qu'elle était elle-même l'instigatrice de ce… cette… enfin ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux. Elle a eu peur d'être prise à son propre piège et de ne pas pouvoir assumer la décision qu'elle avait prise. En fait, Tsukushi reconnaît qu'elle a fuit, en quelque sorte. Mais… elle estime en avoir le droit ; elle aime Dômiôji mais tout est allé si vite ! Elle n'a pas eu le temps d'apprivoiser, de découvrir son corps et les sensations ressenties. Ce n'est pas évident, loin de là ! Peut-être le jeune homme n'a-t-il pas la même vision des choses. Tsukushi soupire, la communication est vraiment indispensable dans un couple. Ce n'est pas facile, vraiment pas facile de grandir.

- Ecoute Dômiôji ! Les poings sur les hanches, la jeune fille fronce les sourcils. Je pense qu'il n'y a qu'une chose à retenir : je ne suis pas prête ! Cela ne signifie pas que je ne t'aime pas, mais juste que j'ai besoin de temps. J'aimerai… J'aimerai prendre le temps d'apprendre. J'aimerai que toi et moi prenions ce temps. Parce que j'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de progresser à mon rythme, et avec toi à mes côtés.

Dômiôji reste pensif un bref instant et un sourire, le plus beau que Tsukushi lui aie jamais vu s'épanouit sur son visage.

- Je suis heureux ! Si c'est tout ce que tu souhaites, je te l'accorde. Mais n'oublie pas que je suis un homme, je ne pourrai pas toujours réfréner mes besoins ! Alors, dépêche-toi d'être prête, que je puisse t'aimer pour de bon…

La voix basse et rauque de Dômiôji provoque un délicieux frisson à la base de sa colonne vertébrale. Tsukushi rougit et pour masquer son trouble, la jeune fille reprend les bonnes vieilles habitudes et envoie son poing cogner la joue du jeune homme.

- Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

- Il ne me prend rien du tout, c'est pour te punir de faire dire toutes ces choses gênantes à la jeune fille pure et innocente que je suis ! Fais-moi visiter cette île au lieu de raconter des bêtises, on n'est pas venu pour bailler aux corneilles !

En apparence, rien n'a changé. Les deux jeunes gens se chamaillent comme ils savent si bien le faire. Et pourtant, Tsukushi tient fort la main de Dômiôji, cette main forte et chaleureuse qu'elle ne veut plus jamais lâcher. Pour rien au monde.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18**

**« Le calme avant la tempête »**

Songeuse, le menton reposant sur ses genoux serrés l'un contre l'autre, Yûki contemple les vagues calmes qui viennent lécher timidement ses orteils dénudés. Du bout du pied, la jeune fille teste le sable mouillé, elle le creuse, y trace des sillons comme à la recherche d'une pièce qu'elle aurait fait tomber. Au-dessus d'elle, un large soleil mûr et doré à souhait répand sa chaleur et pénètre délicatement son corps. Et son cœur. Un sourire doux et léger s'esquisse sur ses lèvres, ses pommettes se teintent de rose. Soudain, la jeune fille est prise d'un fou rire irrésistible et de met à battre simultanément des bras et des jambes. Elle rit, sa voix portée haut vers le ciel, vers ce soleil qui la réchauffe et la berce et lui rappelle celui qu'elle aime de toute son âme. Lorsque la crise de fou rire cesse, Yûki s'allonge sur le sable et se moque d'elle-même. Un vrai personnage de manga ! Heureusement qu'elle se trouve seule sur son bout de plage, personne ne sera témoin de sa folie passagère. Yûki soupire d'aise, le sable lui fait un cocon douillet. Il n'y a pas de nuages dans le ciel, juste l'ombre de grands oiseaux se pâmant à l'horizon. Aujourd'hui, le temps est assorti à son humeur, idéal ! Et pour une fois, elle ne regrette pas de ne pas pouvoir accompagner les oiseaux dans leur voyage. La jeune fille se sent légère, elle a l'impression de ne plus toucher terre. Son cœur est en paix. Quelle métamorphose ! Elle n'est plus la petite pleurnicheuse qui verse des larmes pour un garçon qui ne l'aime pas. Non. Elle se sent plus forte désormais parce qu'elle l'a trouvé, son « prince ». Yûki aime Nishikado, totalement, d'un amour sans contrepartie. Il lui a ouvert les portes d'un royaume onirique où les sentiments amoureux grandissent les êtres et donnent de la force. La force de s'affirmer, de s'assumer. La force de protéger aussi. C'est donc cela, l'amour ? Au souvenir de ses précédents flirts, la jeune fille se sent honteuse. Comment a-t-elle pu vivre de telles histoires et penser aimer ? Yûki secoue la tête de droite à gauche, le sable fin volète autour de son visage et glisse en rangs perlés le long de ses joues. Elle ferme les yeux. Aucune comparaison n'est possible ! La jeune fille prend conscience de sa nouvelle maturité et rouvre les yeux. Bientôt peut-être, elle sera à même d'apprécier la saveur du thé amer qu'on lui servira lors de son prochain cours de cérémonie du thé ? Et peut-être pourra-t-elle se rapprocher de Sôjirô, le comprendre ? Dans un sens, cette idée ne lui fait pas tant plaisir car elle implique qu'à force de tant aimer, son cœur pourrait se trouver blessé. Le cœur de Yûki se resserre dans sa poitrine, elle ne sait pas si elle pourrait se remettre d'une blessure qui lui serait infligée par Sôjirô. Mais ? A quoi pense-t-elle ? La jeune fille se morigène en son for intérieur. Pourquoi penser à de telles choses ? Aimer n'implique pas forcément de souffrir ! Et puis… Il y a quelque chose, une petite voix intérieure qui le lui dit : Nishikado est vraiment le prince sorti tout droit de son rêve. Alors quoi qu'il puisse se passer, elle ne regrettera rien. « Au paradis, fais ce que te dicte ton cœur ». Ce sont bien ses paroles, le conseil qu'elle a prodigué à Tsukushi quand son amie se débattait encore avec ses sentiments. Pour bien faire, elle se doit de suivre ses propres préceptes. Alors, c'est décidé. Avec Sôjirô, elle ira jusqu'au bout. Au bout des forces de son cœur et de son corps. Elle veut l'aimer, l'aimer à en perdre le souffle, à en perdre la tête. Elle veut tout lui donner et ne rien garder. Yûki rouvre les yeux et place sa main en visière afin de pouvoir regarder le ciel. Aimer… être amoureuse… Cette idée flotte dans son esprit et la fait sourire. Elle aime être amoureuse, elle aime cette douce euphorie que lui procure son état. La sensation est légère, pétillante, exquise… Tout comme ce champagne dans lequel elle a juste osé tremper ses lèvres lors de la réception donnée en l'honneur de Shizuka. La jeune fille a toujours pensé que l'amour était quelque chose de rare, magnifique. A présent qu'elle le vit, le ressent et le respire, c'est bien mieux. Incomparable ! Yûki remercie Bouddha. Et Sôjirô… Ressent-il la même chose ? Difficile à dire. Il ne lui a pas dit l'aimer après tout. Certes, mais il lui a dit d'autres mots, des mots qui avaient un sens et se sont gravés dans son cœur. Ses doigts et ses lèvres sur son corps avaient des accents de vérité. Et son regard… Ce n'est plus le même. Ce n'est pas le regard qu'il avait lors de leur première rencontre ; ce n'est plus cette lueur simplement égrillarde mais si vide ! qui l'animait alors. Non. A présent, lorsque Sôjirô pose son troublant regard brun sur elle, il y a « quelque chose ». Un éclat, de la douceur, de l'amour ? Yûki se redresse brusquement. La seule pensée de ses sentiments peut-être partagés la grise. Ah ! Si seulement ! Mais… Yûki n'en est pas sûre. Au contraire. Il lui semble que rien n'est acquis et qu'il lui faudra se battre pour gagner le cœur de Sôjirô et chasser définitivement les ombres qu'elle a déjà aperçu à plusieurs reprises sur le visage du jeune homme. La jeune fille en est sûre, il y a quelque chose. Peut-être les traces d'une vieille histoire, une vieille blessure ? Oui, c'est possible. Cela pourrait expliquer son comportement outrancier de play-boy et la gravité de ses traits, lorsqu'il boit lentement le thé vert si amer… L'innocence de Yûki, sa naïveté, son inexpérience…. Peut-être est-ce tout cela à la fois qui a attiré le jeune homme. Comme le papillon de nuit attiré par la lumière ou un homme appelé par des fantômes de son passé ? Yûki se rassied et appuie à nouveau son menton sur ses genoux minces. Elle pressent une lutte intense, acharnée mais malgré tout, elle espère. Elle ne peut rien contre les précédentes histoires seulement tenter de le pousser vers l'avant par la seule force de ses sentiments. C'est tout ce qu'elle peut faire pour celui qu'elle aime. Elle souhaite juste que Nishikado l'accepte et que ses sentiments ne seront pas un fardeau pour lui.

La jeune fille en est là de ses réflexions, lorsqu'une ombre se dresse entre elle et e soleil. Deux pieds fins aux ongles impeccablement manucurés et chaussés d'entre doigts dorés ont fait leur apparition dans son champ de vision. Yûki redresse lentement la tête. La cousine de Mimasaka la contemple l'air peu amène, les mains posées sur ses hanches ornées d'un magnifique paréo assorti à son maillot blanc. Yûki bat des paupières. Qu'elle est belle !

- Quelle tête d'ahurie ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les pouilleux soient si laids ? Non content de ne pas avoir d'argent, tout en vous respire la vulgarité. Il faudrait débarrasser la planète de vous tous, vous polluez l'air que nous respirons !

La voix d'Ami claque sèchement. Les yeux de Yûki s'agrandissent d'effroi. Comment une aussi belle personne peut-elle dire de telles horreurs ?

- Où est-elle ?

Cette voix chargée d'animosité… Elle lui rappelle le voyage au Canada et le comportement monstrueux des camarades de classe de Tsukushi. Mon Dieu ! Le souvenir de son amie perdue dans une tempête de neige lui glace le sang malgré le soleil.

- Tu ne m'as pas entendue ? J'ai autre chose à faire que de perdre mon temps et ma salive avec une pauvre créature comme toi, alors réponds. Où-est-t'elle !

Ami s'est penchée vers elle, le visage déformé par la colère. Choquée, effrayée, Yûki se rejette en arrière. Cette fille est dangereuse. Elle est mauvaise, tout comme ces filles au Canada. Que lui veut-elle ? Ah oui ! Elle recherche quelqu'un. Tsukushi ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis le petit déjeuner.

- Tu mens ! Je suis sûre que tu sais très bien où ce misérable cafard se cache ! Tu ferais mieux de ne pas jouer à la plus maligne avec moi. Je ne répéterai plus après ça. Où est-elle ?

Ami hurle presque, et ses yeux… Ce que Yûki y voit est si laid que la jeune fille reste clouée au sol. Ami se penche vers elle et dirige la main vers ses cheveux avant de lui tirer la tête en arrière. Yûki laisse échapper un petit cri de surprise et de douleur.

- Sale garce ! Tu choisis de couvrir ta petite copine ? Tu crois pouvoir m'empêcher de la retrouver ? Ne rêve pas, je vais la retrouver et m'occuper d'elle, comme elle le mérite !

Les yeux de Yûki se remplissent de larmes, elle a peur. Peur de cette fille aux longs ongles vernis qui lui tire férocement les cheveux.

- Mais je ne sais pas où elle se trouve !

Le cri de Yûki résonne dans sa tête, elle a l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar. Ce n'est pas possible… Il lui semble avoir fait un bond en arrière dans le temps, jusqu'à l'époque où les garçons de sa classe s'amusaient à la tourmenter. Tsukushi venait immanquablement à son secours. Mais là… Elle est seule avec Ami, personne ne viendra à son secours. Et aussi, pour une fois, Yûki veut venir en aide à son amie, la protéger. Et du fond du cœur, son désir de retourner à son amie tous ses bienfaits prend forme. Faisant fi de la douleur qui irradie son cuir chevelu, Yûki décide de se battre.

- Tsukushi ne t'a rien fait, laisse-là tranquille !

Comme si elle venait de subir des électrochocs, Ami relâche aussitôt sa prise. Ses longs yeux en forme d'amande délicate sont vitreux, la jeune fille demeure immobile. Yûki en profite pour se dégager et reculer, tremblante, sur les fesses.

- Rien fait…

La voix d'Ami est aussi blanche que sa peau. Et lorsque Yûki voit son regard tomber à nouveau sur elle, son cœur s'arrête. Le visage d'Ami est tordu dans un masque horrible, oh ! et ce regard…

- Rien fait ? Cette catin ose jouer avec Dômiôji sous mes yeux et me nargue. Tu appelles cela « rien » ? Dômiôji m'appartient, tu as compris ? Il est à moi ! Et je me débarrasserai de quiconque ose se mettre entre nous !

Yûki émet un faible gémissement. Ami est folle, complètement folle ! Apeurée, Yûki se redresse maladroitement et recule de plusieurs pas avant de s'enfuir en courant en direction de la villa.

Dans son dos la voix d'Ami résonne encore, remplie de fiel et de haine.

- Tu peux courir, allez retrouver l'autre garce ; Dômiôji est à moi ! A moi !


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19**

**« Laisse-moi t'aimer, simplement »**

La vue brouillée par ses larmes, Yûki trébuche à plusieurs reprises sur le sable, avant d'apercevoir les contours de la villa. Son cœur bat à tout rompre. Toujours sous le choc des menaces proférées par Ami, la jeune fille court droit devant elle. Yûki ne souhaite qu'une chose à cet instant, trouver Tsukushi et la mettre en garde. La mettre en garde contre la menace qui pèse sur elle, la mettre en garde contre le regard si effrayant d'Ami.

Toute à cette idée, Yûki ne voit pas Mimasaka et Nishikado installés sur les chaises longues, occupés à siroter des boissons aux couleurs vives. Eux la remarquent cependant, sa robe maculée de sable mouillé, et son visage bouleversé. Sôjirô surtout. Il lit dans les frissons qui parcourent ses jambes et ses bras qu'un événement grave s'est produit. Par son seul regard, il intime à Akira de rester assis ; il s'occupera lui-même de Yûki. Mimasaka acquiesce, et regarde le jeune homme se précipiter à la rencontre de la jeune fille après avoir renverser le contenu de son verre sur le sable. Mimasaka sourit. Décidément, Sôjirô a changé. Enfin ! Son frère est heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Sôjirô fronce les sourcils. Yûki a l'air si perturbée qu'elle semble ne même pas le voir, pour arrêter sa course folle, il est obligé de l'attraper par le bras.

- Eh ! Yûki ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Tsukushi, il faut la prévenir… Elle est dangereuse !

- Prévenir Tsukushi ? Dangereuse ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

- Tsukushi court un danger ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'Ami a l'intention de faire, mais oh !

Perplexe, Sôjirô essaye de comprendre. Apparemment, Ami a encore fait des siennes, comme à son habitude. Mais à voir les grands yeux de Yûki, il y a quelque _chose_.

- Calme-toi Yûki et raconte-moi très exactement ce qui s'est passé. Comme cela, je pourrais t'aider. D'accord ?

Les mains de Sôjirô sont chaudes et rassurantes sur ses épaules nues, ses yeux la couvrent de douceur. A lui, elle peut tout dire. Rassérénée, Yûki sent les tremblements de ses membres la quitter progressivement. Les mots se bousculent à ses lèvres et la jeune fille remet de l'ordre dans pensées, prend une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

- Ami, sur la plage. Elle m'a demandé où se trouvait Tsukushi. Je ne le sais pas, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis la fin du petit déjeuner. Je le lui ai dit mais elle ne m'a pas cru ! Alors, elle m'a dit que Dômiôji était à elle et qu'elle se débarrasserait de Tsukushi.

Dans un geste réflexe, Yûki porte la main à ses cheveux à l'endroit où Ami les lui a tirés. Sous la pulpe de ses doigts, la jeune fille sent sur son front une estafilade. Non contente de lui avoir tiré les cheveux, Ami lui a également griffé la peau. Yûki grimace.

- Yûki… qu'as-tu sur le front ?

- ça ? Eh ! Bien… Ce n'est rien. J'ai dû me griffer toute seule, je peux être très maladroite parfois. Yûki se sent honteuse. Elle ne souhaite pas que Sôjirô voit en elle une pauvre fille sans défenses.

Le jeune homme regarde le visage poupin rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Son regard le fuit. De toute évidence, Yûki lui ment. La belle griffure qui marque son front ne peut être que l'œuvre d'une manucure aussi raffinée qu'effilée. Manifestement, Ami ne s'est pas contentée de proférer des menaces à l'égard de Tsukushi, elle s'en est également prise physiquement à Yûki. Cette pensée révolte Nishikado, son sang ne fait qu'un tour ; il lui vient l'envie de jouer au cochon pendu avec la cousine d'Akira. Mais il lui apparaît clairement aussi que Yûki ne souhaite pas revenir sur l'incident et tout cela l'inquiète. L'agression d'Ami présage du pire, ses déclarations concernant Dômiôji et Tsukushi ne doivent pas être prises à la légère.

- Tu as dû avoir peur, Yûki.

- Oui, j'ai peur… J'ai peur qu'Ami ne s'en prenne à Tsukushi et qu'elle lui fasse du mal. Ami peut me tirer les cheveux si elle le souhaite mais je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Tsukushi ! Elle est toujours là, à mes côtés, mais cette fois c'est à mon tour de la protéger ! !Sôjirô, s'il te plaît ! Aide-moi à protéger mon amie !

Il y a une telle ferveur dans sa prière ! Sôjirô en est ému. Il est ému de voir Yûki s'inquiéter du sort de son amie plus que du sien. La jeune fille est bien l'amie de la mauvaise herbe, elles se ressemblent.

- Très bien ! Je ne peux décemment pas te refuser mon aide. Après tout, Tsukushi est celle qui a reçu l'approbation de Dômiôji et du F4 !

Le sourire qui rend vie au visage de Yûki est si brillant que Nishikado se sent fondre, une fois de plus. Rien à faire ! Il y a ce quelque chose en Yûki, cette lumière douce et tendre, si pure qu'elle semble absoudre toutes ses fautes. Il n'a pas ressenti pareille émotion depuis bien longtemps maintenant… Le jeune homme secoue la tête. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de penser à « ça ». Yûki est Yûki, le passé est le passé. Et dans l'immédiat, une jeune demoiselle en détresse requiert ses services.

- Bien ! Procédons avec ordre. Quand as-tu vu Tsukushi pour la dernière fois, très exactement ?

- Ce matin au petit déjeuner. Nous nous sommes quittées à la fin du repas après avoir convenu de faire une partie de beach volley dans l'après-midi. Mais après cela… Ah ! Si ! je me souviens. Durant le petit déjeuner, il me semble que Dômiôji a parlé d'initier Tsukushi au jet-ski.

- Dans ce cas, il n'y a plus de mystère. Allons au ponton, nous devrions les y voir depuis le bord. Tsukushi est encore novice, pas de chance pour qu'il l'entraîne trop loin.

Les deux jeunes gens marchent rapidement. Yûki surtout, elle est pressée de pouvoir parler à son amie. La jeune fille ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'une fois encore, son amie est menacée à cause des sentiments qu'elle partage avec Dômiôji. Mais… Alors que quelques mois auparavant elle aurait tenté de dissuader Tsukushi de s'engager avec le jeune homme, aujourd'hui elle ne le pourrait pas. Yûki imagine. Et si les rôles étaient inversés ? Et si les difficultés que rencontre son amie étaient les siennes et celles de Sôjirô ? Pourrait-elle se convaincre d'étouffer la voix de son cœur ? Pourrait-elle se résigner à faire une croix sur Sôjirô et agir comme s'il n'était rien pour elle ? Yûki soupire doucement. Jamais. Elle non plus ne pourrait renoncer. Elle comprend bien mieux son amie à présent ! Il faut qu'elle le lui dise afin que Tsukushi ne se sente plus responsable de tous les évènements qui se sont produits. La jeune fille s'émerveille de l'effet de la présence de Sôjirô à ses côtés. Elle se sent bien plus sereine, prête à affronter Ami s'il le faut. C'est bien cela, l'amour rend plus fort ! Le ponton est enfin en vue, mais les jet-ski sont toujours bien alignés à leur place. Nulle trace de Tsukushi ou de Dômiôji. Yûki fronce les sourcils, perplexe et tourne sur elle-même

- Où sont-ils ?

Sôjirô l'imite et porte son regard vers l'horizon, là où le bleu du ciel se fond à celui de la mer. Puis, en examinant les machines, Sôjirô constate l'absence de carburant et ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer.

- Tsukasa… C'est bien de lui, ça !

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Il y a que le tout-puissant Tsukasa s'est bien fait livrer las derniers modèles de jet-ski mais qu'il n'a pas pensé à une chose aussi primordiale que le carburant. J'en déduis donc que…

- Que le cours de jet-ski a été annulé, élémentaire mon cher Watson, conclu Yûki. Mais dans ce cas, où sont-ils ?

- Eh ! Bien… Je n'en ai pas le début d'une idée. Mais de toute façon, si Tsukushi est avec Dômiôji, il ne peut rien lui arriver.

La voix de Sôjirô est calme, Yûki sait que le jeune homme a raison. C'est vrai. A chaque fois que Tsukushi s'est trouvée dans une situation périlleuse, Dômiôji est toujours intervenu. Bien qu'il faille admettre que ces épreuves étaient dues en partie à Dômiôji. Mais… Ces deux-là s'aiment. Et quels que soient les obstacles rencontrés jusque-là, rien ni personne n'a eu raison de leurs sentiments. Yûki espère qu'Ami n'y parviendra pas non plus.

- D'accord. Que fait-on alors ?

- Dans l'immédiat, pas grand chose. La seule action envisageable est de garder un œil sur Ami. Comme elle est sa cousine, et que c'est de sa faute si elle est parmi nous aujourd'hui, c'est Akira qui va s'en charger !

Sôjirô grimace. Comment expliquer à son ami que sa cousine, folle amoureuse de Tsukasa s'est lancée dans une croisade anti-Tsukushi ? Non, vraiment. Le jeune homme décide de biaiser. Après tout, il ne faut pas oublier que le résultat de ce week-end est l'enjeu d'un pari !

- Ecoute, Yûki. Je me charge d'Akira. Quant à toi, quoique je puisse dire ou faire, ne t'inquiète pas. D'accord ?

La jeune fille opine du chef. A vrai dire, Sôjirô l'intrigue. Que projette-t-il de dire à Mimasaka qui serait susceptible de la choquer ? Yûki prend de toute manière le parti de s'en remettre au jeune homme et le suit jusqu'à la chaise longue de Mimasaka.

- Eh bien ! Yûki ? Tu avais l'air bien affolé, que se passe-t-il ?

- Ah ! Euh…

- Bah ! Ce n'est vraiment rien. Une bête histoire entre filles sans grand intérêt mais qui pourrait devenir ennuyeuse si tu n'interviens pas.

- Qui ça ? Moi ?

- Oui, toi ! Tu te rappelles notre conversation de ce matin ?

- Oui… Où veux-tu en venir Sôjirô ?

- Il s'agit d'un duel équitable et les concurrents doivent partir avec les mêmes chances dans e respect des règles. Tu me suis ?

- A vrai dire, pas vraiment. Et si tu arrêtais de tourner autour du pot ? Ami est-elle en train de créer des soucis ?

- Pas encore ! Et j'aimerai justement l'en empêcher.

Akira sourit, narquois. Il voit sous les airs décontractés que ce donne son ami, l'attention prodigieuse qu'il emploie afin de ne pas choquer Yûki. En fait, Sôjirô ne souhaite pas que la jeune fille soit au courant de leur passion commune pour les paris, surtout ceux dont la récompense est le numéro de téléphone d'une fille. Akira pourrait satisfaire la requête silencieuse de son ami, mais il n'en ressent aucune envie. Le voir en face de lui, transpirer de félicité l'agace quand lui n'a pas encore déniché la perle rare.

- Ah ! Je comprends maintenant. En fait, tu ne veux pas perdre ton pari, et tu veux garder le numéro de Ran pour toi tout seul ? Et pour être sûr que Tsukushi remporte la mise, tu as besoin que j'éloigne Ami de la scène pour un petit moment ? Disons… jusqu'à ce soir ? C'est bien cela ? Pas besoin de faire tant de mystères, il suffisait de me dire que tu veux garder Ran. Ça marche, je m'occupe d'Ami. Mais il faudra que tu me rembourses de ma peine d'une manière ou d'une autre !

Des gouttes de sueur glissent sur sa tempe gauche jusque son menton. Akiraaa ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Et ce petit sourire satisfait qu'il affiche ? Il l'a fait exprès bien sûr. Il se venge de Yûki… Sôjirô jette un coup d'œil discret à la jeune fille. Sur son visage, ses émotions se lisent comme en un livre ouvert. Etonnamment, ce n'est pas de la colère qu'il y déchiffre mais plutôt… de la résignation. Et lui, si grand et séduisant, si convaincu de son charme, aux côtés de Yûki il se sent maladroit et grossier. Il n'ose même plus prendre la parole. Pour quoi dire ? « Akira me fait passer pour un Playboy mais c'est faux » ? Ou bien encore « Ran ? Je ne vois même pas de qui il parle » ? Ce serait mentir à la jeune fille et il ne le souhaite pas. Il ne peut nier avoir mis dans son lit toues les filles rencontrées dans les clubs chics qu'il fréquente et qui ont eu l'heur de lui plaire. Sôjirô n'est pas spécialement fier de cela, mais il ne le rejette pas non plus. Cela fait parti de ce qu'il est, de sa vie. Chaque femme qu'il a envoûtée est une tentative d'effacer de son cœur et de sa tête, celle qui a tant compté pour lui. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il pensait que la fuite en avant lui permettrait d'atteindre son but mais cela n'a pas fonctionné. Filles après filles, d'aventures en aventures, il ne lui est plus resté que le goût pour l'amertume du thé. C'est après « elle » que la signification de la cérémonie du thé s'est gravée en lui. Et Yûki est arrivée, a chamboulé sa vie, modifié ses habitudes. La rencontrer et la voir verser des larmes pour un homme… Il a joué les poseurs, les chevaliers servants. La vérité, c'est qu'il s'est senti proche d'elle car elle lui a rappelé ce que lui-même était, avant. Yûki avait encore cette innocence, cette confiance aveugle en l'autre. Mais malgré sa douleur, elle n'a pas emprunté le même chemin que lui. Elle est restée la même, candide. Comment fait-elle ? Et c'est à compter de cet instant que la jeune fille a commencé à doucement s'infiltrer dans les fibres de son être. Bientôt, il le pressent, « elle » l'aura définitivement quitté. Le jeune homme se racle la gorge. Tsukushi et Tsukasa le lui ont démontré à maintes reprises. La communication est la clé… Il refuse de voir un malentendu enfler entre Yûki et lui et éteindre la lueur naissante d'une nouvelle histoire.

- Sôjirô…

La voix de Yûki, douce et hésitante, le fige sur place.

- J'ai entendu ce qu'a dit Mimasaka, je ne peux pas prétendre le contraire. Mais…

- Attends Yûki, je peux tout t'expliquer !

- Non, Sôjirô. Surtout pas ! Tu n'a ni à t'excuser ni à te justifier. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Je sais très bien que tu as énormément de succès auprès des femmes, c'est normal. Je les comprends parfaitement ! Après tout, je ne suis pas différente d'elles, moi aussi je…

- Yûki ! C'est faux. Tu es différente de toutes ces femmes, toi tu es… Il n'y a aucune comparaison possible entre elles et toi !

- Attends Sôjirô, je n'ai pas terminé. Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que je comprends très bien que tu aies eu beaucoup d'histoires, avec certaines qui ont sûrement du compter énormément pour toi. Je ne peux pas rivaliser avec celles-ci, j'en suis consciente. Alors, je ne te demande qu'une chose.

Yûki s'est arrêtée de marcher et baisse la tête. De légers tremblements s'attardent sur ses épaules. Lorsqu'elle se redresse, des larmes contenues brillent au coin de ses yeux. Sôjirô tend la main vers elle.

- Yûki… Tu n'as pas de raison de t'inquiéter, le passé est le passé.

La jeune fille secoue énergiquement la tête de droite à gauche.

- Ce n'est pas ça ! Je ne peux rien contre toutes ces femmes que tu as rencontrées, elles font parti de ta vie. Tout ce que je veux, tout ce que je te demande… C'est de me laisser une place, une toute petite même, si tu veux ! Je sais bien que je ne suis pas grand chose à tes yeux, et que mes sentiments doivent t'embarrasser. Je ne te demande pas de prétendre m'aimer pour me faire plaisir. Malgré tout, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'aimer !


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 20

**Chapitre 20**

**« première fois »**

« Laisse-moi t'aimer ! »

Les paroles de Yûki se frayent un chemin depuis ses oreilles à son cœur, jusque son âme. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le bouleverse-t-elle tant ? Pourquoi ne peut-il plus penser qu'à la prendre dans ses bras et la bercer comme une enfant ? Mais pourquoi n'y parvient-il pas ? Pourquoi ne peut-il plus faire un mouvement ? Ses pensées tourbillonnent. Paniqué, Sôjirô demeure les bras ballants. En lui, se disputent deux tendances. La première, lui enjoint de serrer fort Yûki, si fort que les battements de leurs deux cœurs se confondraient. La seconde lui dit de se tenir à l'écart d'elle, de se protéger de son innocence. Le jeune homme craint un instant de succomber à un accès de schizophrénie. Mais que faire ?

Les larmes de Yûki s'échappent doucement sur ses joues à présent, mais la jeune fille n'en a cure. Ne lui importe qu'une chose, faire comprendre ses sentiments à Sôjirô. Elle sait bien qu'il n'est pas prêt à répondre à son amour mais la jeune fille ne peut renoncer.

- Sôjirô… Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas et je ne veux pas te forcer la main, t'obliger à quoi que ce soit. Je veux juste que tu reconnaisses mes sentiments. Sôjirô… Je t'aime !

Fermement campée sur ses jambes, les poings serrés, Yûki est plus décidée que jamais. Un courage et une volonté qu'elle ne se connaissait pas l'animent. Estomaqué, Sôjirô la fixe du regard, fasciné par le changement qui s'est opéré en la jeune fille. Est-ce bien Yûki ? La jeune fille frêle et fragile qui pleurai au bord de la route ? Celle-la même qui se laissait piétiner par manque de confiance en elle ? Celle qui lui inspirait une fleur fragile incapable de résister à la pluie ? Non… Et même s'il devine l'anxiété au fond de ses prunelles, Yûki n'est plus la même. Comment est-elle devenue si courageuse ? Quand donc le changement s'est-il opéré ? Comme si elle pouvait deviner les questions qui se pressent à ses lèvres, la jeune fille se détend.

- Sôjirô… Je me sens plus forte maintenant, et c'est grâce à toi.

- A moi ? Le jeune homme ne peut que répéter les propos de Yûki ; son assurance le sidère.

- Oui. Parce que je t'aime. Pour moi, tu es vraiment le Prince Charmant. Cette image peut paraître puérile mais pour moi tu es le chevalier en armure qui est venu me sauver… de moi-même. Je n'ai jamais été très jolie ni même courageuse comme Tsukushi. Et pourtant, alors même que je sais n'avoir aucune chance, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Oui, je t'aime ! Et même si tu dois ne jamais m'aimer en retour, je te demande juste de ne pas ignorer mes sentiments. S'il te plaît, ne me repousse pas !

Le visage de Sôjirô se ferme, et Yûki craint la réponse du jeune homme. Mais dans le cœur de celui-ci, a lieu une terrible bataille. Il ne veut pas blesser Yûki, jamais. Il ne veut pas être responsable de ses larmes. Dans ce cas, la meilleure solution est encore de l'éloigner de lui, de la repousser. Mais s'il la repousse… Il tuera dans l'œuf cette douce promesse de rédemption. Le visage de Sôjirô se crispe, il serre les poings. Il hésite encore à donner une réponse définitive, à mettre un terme à cette partie de cache-cache amoureux. Parce qu'une chose est évidente : il ne veut pas perdre Yûki. Malgré ses doutes, sa douleur, il veut demeurer lier à la jeune fille d'une manière ou d'une autre. Alors… La seule chose qu'il puisse faire pour elle et d'être honnête.

- Yûki… Ce que je vais te dire n'est pas n'est pas facile à entendre. Pour commencer… Ta déclaration me touche, vraiment. Mais il faut que tu le saches : je ne peux pas répondre à tes attentes. Tu n'es pas « rien » à mes yeux, au contraire. Tu es spéciale. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas t'aimer comme tu le voudrais. Il y a encore trop de choses en moi, trop de regrets. Tu as raison, j'ai connu beaucoup de filles. Je ne suis ni un prince, ni un chevalier en armure. Je ne suis qu'un homme, rien de plus. Je ne veux pas que tu te trompes sur mon compte Yûki. Finalement, je n'ai rien à t'apporter ; je ne pourrais que te décevoir.

C'est bien ce à quoi elle s'attendait mais pas ce qu'elle espérait entendre malgré tout ; Yûki ne bouge pas, seuls ses yeux humides témoignent de sa peine. Les larmes glissent et laissent des sillons pâles sur ses joues. La douleur qu'elle ressent est telle, qu'un court instant, la jeune fille songe à se jeter aux pieds de Sôjirô, à le supplier. Mais quelque chose la retient. Peut-être la tristesse qui émane du regard du jeune homme. Alors Yûki se reprend. Non, elle ne veut pas. Elle refuse de s'abaisser et de se dévaloriser sans cesse. La jeune fille souhaite faire honneur à ce que le jeune homme lui a appris.

- Sôjirô… L'amour ne se commande pas, mais il y a une chose que tu dois savoir. Si tu es mon Prince, mon chevalier, c'est parce que tu m'as changée. C'est toi plus que quiconque, qui m'a montré comment faire face. Je t'aime Sôjirô, de tout mon cœur ! Et je ne veux pas renoncer, je veux me battre pour ton amour !

Le jeune homme demeure coït. Yûki n'en finit pas de le stupéfier ! Dans son petit visage, ses pupilles brillent d'un tel mélange de volonté, peine et tendresse. Tant de choses perturbantes réunies dans un corps si frêle ! Comment repousser, fuir ce qui le fait vibrer ? Comment sacrifier Yûki sur l'autel de ses errements passés ? Oh ! Yûki… Elle mérite tant ! Plus que le cœur désenchanté qui bat dans sa poitrine, plus que de vaines promesses… Il aimerait être celui que Yûki voit en lui pour ressusciter son sourire, mais cela ne se peut. Les deux jeunes gens restent face à face, leur cœur tiraillé de toutes parts. Chacun plaide silencieusement sa cause. Yûki ne voit bientôt plus qu'une issue et finit par baisser les yeux. Sa résolution prise, la jeune fille sent ses joues et son sang s'échauffer.

- Sôjirô… Je comprends que tu n'es pas prêt à m'aimer comme je le voudrais. Alors… Aime-moi comme tu le souhaites !

Les pupilles du jeune homme se rétrécissent. A-t-il bien entendu Yûki lui faire des avances ?

- Yûki ! Tu n'es pas obligée…

- Non, mais toi si ! Tu me l'as promis. Tu m'as promis que ma première fois serait plus belle que tous les feux d'artifice du monde !

- Mais ce ne serait pas juste…

- Ce qui serait injuste, serait que tu me refuses ma première fois. Sôjirô, tu es le premier homme que je peux dire « aimer » alors je veux te donner ma première fois. Ne m'insulte pas en me repoussant. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter !

La voix de Yûki se brise sur ses dernières paroles. Sôjirô se rapproche d'elle et porte une main tremblante à son visage. Du bout des doigts, il essuie consciencieusement l'eau de ses yeux ; et plaçant deux doigts sous son menton, lui fait relever la tête.

- Yûki… Si tu savais ! Je ne souhaite que te préserver. Peu importe mes histoires, mes déceptions. Je voudrais juste que tu demeures telle que tu es aujourd'hui, sans tâches. Yûki… Quand j'y pense, je ne suis même pas digne de recueillir tes larmes. Alors...

- Mais Sôjirô ! Si toi tu n'en es pas digne, qui le sera ? Ne comprends-tu pas ? Peux-tu m'imaginer donner ce que j'ai de plus précieux à un autre que toi ? Moi, je ne peux imaginer une telle chose, je refuse que cela se produise. Je t'aime ! Alors, s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas offrir mon corps à un autre que toi par dépit !

Ses larmes ont repris de plus belle et refusent de se tarir. Yûki sanglote, des hoquets ponctuent ses phrases. Oh ! Elle souffre tant. Elle a échoué, elle n'a pas réussi à convaincre Sôjirô, à lui faire comprendre ses sentiments. Le courage qui l'animait jusque là l'a quittée. Elle ne sent plus que la douleur qui étrille son cœur, cette peine aiguë qui lui déchire les entrailles. La jeune fille a l'impression de se débattre en plein cauchemar. Yûki porte la main à hauteur de sa gorge avant de la laisser retomber, les mots ne lui viennent plus. Les yeux noyés de larmes tristes, elle recule de quelques pas. Il n'est plus rien qui puisse être tenté, tout a été dit. Leur histoire est morte avant d'avoir débuté. La bue brouillée, Yûki se détourne et s'enfuit en courant vers la villa de Dômiôji, sans entendre les cris de détresse que Sôjirô lance maintenant à sa suite.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 21

**Chapitre 21**

**« une chance »**

- Yûki! Yûki! La gorge lui brûle de crier si fort. Sôjirô se rue à la poursuite de la jeune fille dont les pleurs qui lui parviennent encore assez distinctement le plongent dans d'insoupçonnables abîmes de détresse. Le jeune homme veut lui dire de ne pas le fuir. Mais elle ne l'écoute pas, elle ne l'entend pas.

- Yûki ! S'il te plaît… Sôjirô continue de crier, il souhaite de tout cœur que la jeune fille s'arrête et l'écoute. Et puis, une douce sensation lui vient, une sensation qu'il n'a pas ressentie depuis des années. Il pleure. Il pleure ! Lui, l'homme aux multiples conquêtes, au cœur qu'il croyait endurci et devenu insensible. Des larmes fragiles perlent à ses paupières et glissent lentement sur ses pommettes. Sôjirô n'en revient pas. Il pensait ne plus avoir une seule larme dans tout le corps, il se trompait. Où s'est-il trompé encore ?

- Yûki ! Il crie son nom une fois encore espérant ainsi la ramener à lui mais une fois encore la jeune fille l'ignore. Le cœur du jeune homme s'époumone et bat au rythme d'un seul nom : « Yûki. Il le sent, quelque chose en lui, une résistance, est en train de se briser. Sôjirô prononce à voix basse le nom Yûki comme s'il invoquait un mantra.

Sous le regard ébahi de Mimasaka, Sôjirô rejoint la jeune fille à la porte de la villa et la suit à l'intérieur. Akira demeure assis sur sa chaise longue, une barre soucieuse creuse son front et un profond soupir soulève son torse. Il semble que son ami a été rattrapé par ses démons cependant… le fait qu'il se lance après Yûki est un signe prometteur. Car avant Yûki, nombreuses sont les femmes que Sôjirô a fait pleurer et jusque-là, il n'a jamais eu le moindre geste pour elles. Alors cette-fois peut-être… Tout cela est assez compliqué et il ne peut intervenir. Surtout, il est temps pour Sôjirô de tirer un trait sur le passé. Alors comme s'il n'avait rien vu, Mimasaka repositionne ses lunettes de soleil sur les arrêtes fines de son nez et se replonge dans la dégustation d'un des fameux cocktails dont il a le secret, s'enivrant de doux plaisirs, lui aussi pour oublier.

Hors d'haleine, Yûki escalade tant bien que mal le grand escalier, désireuse de s'enfermer dans sa chambre afin de verser toutes les larmes qui compriment son cœur.

Derrière elle, les pas de Sôjirô se rapprochent encore et dans un hoquet de surprise la jeune fille réalise qu'il est sur le point de la rattraper. Alors, Yûki tire sur la poignée de porte de la première pièce qui se présente à elle et la referme à clé juste sous le nez de Sôjirô.

Tremblante, Yûki recule et bute sur le lit immense. Les draps fraîchement mis embaument une délicate odeur qu'elle ne reconnaît pas. Une odeur douce et triste qui lui fait venir les larmes aux yeux. Et seule au milieu d'une des plus belles et immenses chambres qui lui a été donné de voir, Yûki laisse son chagrin déborder, la chavirer. Les larmes chaudes qui lui échappent lui brûlent la peau. Jamais, jamais elle n'a eu si mal.

Le front appuyé contre la porte, Sôjirô reprend son souffle. Il est bouleversé. Pour la toute première fois, il a poursuivi une femme. Une femme dont il a causé les larmes, une femme qui lui importe et le touche. Derrière la porte qui les sépare, il peut imaginer Yûki repliée sur elle-même pleurant à chaudes larmes. Cette seule pensée lui est insupportable. Il devrait être à ses côtés, se faire pardonner, sécher ses pleurs. Il se dégoûte.

- Yûki… S'il te plaît. Ouvre la porte. Il faut que je te parle, c'est important.

La jeune fille rouvre les yeux. Quoique étouffée, la voix de Nishikado lui parvient. Il dit vouloir lui parler. Mais de quoi donc ? Veut-il lui répéter qu'elle a eu tort d'espérer ? Tort de croire que peut-être il pourrait l'aimer ? Tort de tomber si définitivement amoureuse de lui ? Mais elle a bien compris. Sôjirô… Non, Nishikado s'est montré très clair à ce propos. Yûki enfouit le visage dans les draps parfumés, elle ne veut plus rien entendre. Sôjirô est aux aguets mais la jeune fille demeure silencieuse le laissant ainsi perdu dans la déferlante de sentiments qui plonge en lui.

- Yûki… Je t'en prie. Ne me laisse pas comme ça ! Pas comme ça…

La voix de Nishikado tremble, supplie, bégaie. Yûki écarquille les yeux. Ce n'est pas possible, ce ne peut-être Nishikado ! Ce ne peut-être la voix de l'homme qui lui a brisé le cœur ! Hésitante sur la conduite à tenir, la jeune fille se redresse sur le lit. Mais… Elle a peur. Peur de laisser Nishikado entrer, peur d'écouter ce qu'il a à lui dire. Peur de souffrir davantage si cela est possible !

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu peux avoir à me dire. Tu ferais mieux de retourner sur la plage avec Mimasaka.

- Yûki ! Non… Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Il faut que je te voie, que je te parle. Et pas caché derrière une porte. Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir. Quelque chose de très important que je viens juste de comprendre. Si tu ne m'ouvres pas, je…

La voix de Sôjirô se brise. Que fera-t-il si Yûki se refuse à lui ouvrir la porte ? Ira-t-il jusqu'à user de violence ? Forcera-t-il la porte à renforts de coup de pied ? Non, bien sûr… Il s'agit de Yûki. Tout se mélange dans sa tête, le jeune homme sert les poings. Et puis, une idée folle lui vient.

- Yûki ! Je dois te parler ! Et si pour cela je dois escalader le mur qui nous sépare… rien ne m'en empêchera !

Escalader le mur ? Mais de quoi parle-t-il ? Intriguée malgré tout, Yûki se rapproche lentement de la porte. Elle ne sait pas encore si elle a en elle le courage de faire face, d'affronter le mal qui la ronge. Le courage de regarder Nishikado droit dans les yeux et de l'écouter. La jeune fille pose une main tremblante sur la poignée de porte, son cœur bat la chamade. Finalement, Yûki rassemble ses forces et ouvre la porte dans un geste brusque. Tout en gardant les yeux fermés. Lorsqu'elle les rouvre, Nishikado n'est pas là. Déroutée, la jeune fille jette un coup d'œil dans le couloir : nulle trace de lui. Vaguement soulagée de remettre à plus tard la confrontation mais néanmoins désappointée, Yûki referme la porte puis se rassied sur le lit. Subitement, elle se sent lasse. Comme si elle venait d'effectuer un tour de montagnes russes ; son pauvre cœur demande grâce. Un petit bruit sec provenant de sa gauche tire Yûki de sa léthargie. Un second bruit, similaire, attire son attention sur la grande fenêtre qui occupe presque la moitié du mur. La jeune fille se relève et marche lentement vers la source du bruit. Yûki fait coulisser la grande porte-fenêtre, une bille vient rouler à ses pieds. Elle redresse la tête, il n'y a personne. Elle fronce les sourcils. Une autre bille vient frapper le haut de sa cuisse ; la jeune fille laisse échapper un petit cri de surprise et de douleur mêlées. Piquée au vif, Yûki s'approche du balcon et y prend appuie. Elle ne se trouve qu'au premier étage mais déjà la vue est imprenable. Elle est au-dessus du jardin impeccablement entretenu où Mimasaka lézarde et devant elle, l'océan chuchote sous le soleil. Examinant la terrasse, la jeune fille remarque au sol plusieurs petits cailloux. Des petites billes brunes en fait, ressemblant à celles qui d'ordinaire garnissent les pots de fleurs. Yûki se baisse pour les ramasser. Lorsqu'elle se redresse, elle voit une main s'appuyer sur le rebord du balcon. Cela lui semble si improbable que la jeune fille demeure à sa place et fixe la main qui affirme sa prise bientôt suivie d'une seconde. Incrédule, Yûki écarquille les yeux. Son cerveau tente de trouver une explication rationnelle à ce qu'elle voit. Ensuite, le sommet d'un crâne fait son apparition, surplombant un torse et des bras qui se contorsionnent et cherchent à se propulser jusqu'à l'endroit où elle se trouve. La jeune fille croit rêver. Il avait bien parler de franchir le mur qui les séparait mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Vraiment pas ! Nishikado enjambe à présent le rebord du balcon. Le voir si près d'elle panique Yûki qui pousse un petit cri avant de retourner dans la chambre et de refermer la fenêtre derrière elle. Juste à temps pour empêcher le jeune homme de rentrer. De l'autre côté de la fenêtre, la haute silhouette de Nishikado la surplombe et dérobe le soleil à sa vue. Les pommettes du jeune homme ont rougi et sa respiration semble saccadée. Une seule question se presse aux lèvres de la jeune fille : comment ? Comment diable s'y est-il pris pour venir jusqu'à elle ? L'expression qui affole les traits de son visage amuse Sôjirô. Entre deux inspirations profondes, le jeune homme se repaît de l'image de Yûki. Ses yeux, ses lèvres tremblantes, ses cheveux fins emmêlés à force – il l'imagine – de pleurer dans ses draps. C'est bien à cause de tout cela qu'il ne peut la toucher : elle lui ressemble beaucoup trop. Elle lui ressemble, à « elle », à lui, à tous ces souvenirs qu'il chérit et qui le font tant souffrir. Ces souvenirs que parfois il a souhaité pouvoir effacer de sa mémoire. Mais avec lesquels il devra composer. Nishikado pose le front contre la vitre froide. Il se lance.

- Yûki !

La voix du jeune homme la fait sursauter. Cette voix qui a déjà formé des paroles blessantes, cette voix qui lui a brisé le cœur à deux reprises déjà ! Elle ne souhaite pas l'entendre piétiner plus ses sentiments alors elle recule lentement, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles pour ne plus avoir mal.

- Yûki ! Non, attends ! Il faut que tu m'écoutes.

Mais la jeune fille secoue la tête ; les larmes abondent à ses paupières et bientôt elle ne peut plus les retenir. Elles glissent sur ses joues lui mordant férocement la peau. Yûki ne veut pas lui offrir le spectacle de sa défaite, elle se détourne.

- Yûki !

Nishikado abat ses poings sur la vitre, de frustration.

Yûki ! Il crie à nouveau son nom, décidé à la ramener à lui, à abattre la barrière autrement plus épaisse que la vitre qui se trouve entre eux. Mais il ne voit d'elle que son dos et ses épaules tremblantes. Non… Ce n'est pas juste ! Pas plus pour la jeune fille que pour lui. Il ne veut pas que tout se termine de cette manière, il ne veut plus rien gâcher, plus rien détruire. Nishikado reprend contenance, il est décidé cette fois-ci à se battre. Décidé à se battre pour ce qui est précieux à ses yeux, à son cœur. Il frappe un coup à la fenêtre.

- Yûki ! Ouvre-moi. Me fuir ne résoudra rien. D'ailleurs, où te cacherais-tu ? Nous serons amenés à nous croiser forcément que ce soit ici ou à Tokyo. Ecoute. Tout n'est pas encore clair dans ma tête mais une chose au moins est certaine : tout n'a pas encore été dit et fait. Tu me l'as dit : je t'ai aidé à changer. Et toi…

Une impulsion subite prend le jeune homme qui reprend la parole à plein volume.

- Si tu ne m'ouvres pas, je pulvérise la fenêtre ! Même s'il s'agit de double-vitrage, s'il faut que je m'y brise les poings et bien je le ferai !

Le jeune homme crie tellement fort qu'elle ne peut que l'entendre. Yûki frissonne. Les paroles de Nishikado résonnent comme une menace ou un chantage. Mais non ! Pourquoi ferait-t-il une telle chose ? Il le lui a répété, il ne l'aime pas. Alors pourquoi cette comédie ? Mais d'un autre côté ce genre d'extravagance n'est pas du tout le genre du jeune homme. Alors ? Se peut-il qu'il soit sérieux ? La jeune fille hésite encore sur la conduite à tenir lorsqu'un bruit sourd la tire de sa réflexion. Rapidement, un long gémissement de douleur lui fait écho. Le sang de Yûki se glace. Elle se retourne pour voir Nishikado au sol, ramassé sur lui-même, le bras gauche tenant celui de droite. N'écoutant plus que son instinct, Yûki ouvre prestement la fenêtre.

- Sôjirô ! Mon Dieu… Sôjirô ! Tu t'es blessé ? Mais oui bien sûr que tu as du te blesser, que je suis bête ! Contre le double-vitrage, comment as-tu pu penser n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une chance ? Oh, non !

Yûki s'agenouille aux côtés du jeune homme toujours prostré au sol, la tête dans le creux de ses bras.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi faire une chose aussi… stupide ? Sôjirô !

Sans crier gare, le jeune homme redresse la tête.

- Je te l'avais bien dit, que j'abattrai ce mur.

La jeune fille demeure bouche bée. Elle ne sait plus du tout à quel saint se vouer et le sourire de Nishikado achève de la rendre plus confuse encore. Ce sourire… Si espiègle et joyeux que Yûki finit par ne plus douter.

- Alors… Ce n'était pas vrai ? Tu m'as menti ?

Sôjirô ne répond pas. Il se contente de sourire devant sa mine déconfite. Yûki se relève maladroitement avec l'intention de retourner dans la chambre quand deux bras vigoureux s'emparent d'elle. Le souffle coupé, la jeune fille se sent tirée vers l'arrière et ne reprend ses esprits qu'une fois serrée contre le torse de Nishikado.

- Attrapée !

Ce ne peut être vrai, elle doit être en train de rêver ! Il y a vingt minutes à peine ; il lui affirmait ne pas l'aimer et maintenant il la tient fort contre lui comme s'il ne souhaitait jamais la relâcher. Alors elle ne comprend plus, et les larmes menacent à nouveau.

- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi ?

Nishikado prend son temps avant de répondre. Il prend le temps de formuler ce qu'il ressent, ce qu'il souhaite pour eux deux.

- Yûki… Te rappelles-tu ce que tu m'as dit ? De l'influence que j'ai pu avoir sur toi ? Eh bien ! Je ne pensais pas dire cela un jour mais s'il existe une chance de me sauver, de me faire changer, j'aimerai que ce soit grâce à toi. Veux-tu devenir ma « princesse en armure » ? J'ai besoin de toi Yûki, alors donne-moi une chance !


	21. Chapter 21

Entre ses draps

**Entre ses draps**

Mais où sont-ils passés ? Ami se pose la question pour la dixième fois au moins depuis que Yûki l'a laissé seule sur la plage. Elle a fait le tour des installations : le cours de tennis, le parcours de golf. Et le circuit de karting. Rien. Aucune trace de la pouilleuse. Elle a essayé également la piscine en bord de mer et s'est rendue auprès du ponton où sont amarrés les jet-ski. Là à nouveau, ses recherches se sont révélées vaines. Où est-elle ? _Où est-il_ ? Ils n'ont tout de même pas disparu ! La jeune fille se crispe mais refuse de se déclarer vaincue. Ils se trouvent sur une île et le seul moyen de quitter cet endroit est le jet privé de Dômiôji qui ne doit revenir que le lendemain soir pour les ramener à Tôkyô. Donc, ils ne peuvent être bien loin. Une idée terrible se fraye soudain un chemin en elle. Si la pouilleuse ne se trouve pas à l'_extérieur_ c'est qu'elle ne peut se trouver qu'à l'_intérieur_. Et si Dômiôji est introuvable, c'est qu'il se trouve en sa compagnie ! Ami se sent suffoquer, l'air lui manque. Ses jambes refusent de la porter davantage. Non, c'est impossible ! Des scènes intolérables se jouent dans son esprit, des scènes où Dômiôji étreint une femme, la caresse, l'embrasse. Mais cette femme n'est pas elle, Ami. Non, il s'agit de l'_autre_. Des larmes nées de sa douleur et de son impuissance ruissellent sur ses pommettes ciselées.

Non… Non… Non… Dômiôji ! Ne fais pas ça ! Moi seule t'aime autant, moi seule suis digne de pouvoir t'approcher et de te toucher !

- Dômiôji ! Le cri d'Ami est pathétique, touchant. Vrai. Pour la première fois, elle se met à nu. Pour la première fois elle aime. Pour la première fois elle souffre. La jeune fille fière perd sa superbe, elle choit à terre, se fichant bien de salir ou non ses précieux vêtements. Elle ne sait plus qui elle est ni où elle se trouve. Il n'y a plus que ce fer rouge enfoncé dans son cœur. Elle pleure, sanglote, frappe le sol de ses petits poings. Elle pleure, son être écartelé de toutes parts, jusqu'à son âme brûlée à vif. Ami pleure des cascades, des torrents de larmes. Tous les sentiments qui l'oppressent s'échappent de son corps par le biais de cette eau amère. Dômiôji ! Au-dessus de cette douleur insoutenable, la jeune fille croit voir le visage souriant du jeune homme. Le premier et dernier sourire qu'il lui a adressé alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants. Ce sourire fragile qui était le sien et qui depuis n'a appartenu qu'à elle seule.

- Dô… Dômiôji ! Entre deux hoquets, Ami appelle son nom. Sans fin. Car malgré tout, elle ne peut abandonner. Elle ne peut abandonner ce sourire bien plus précieux pour elle que toutes les collections Channer réunies. Non, elle n'abandonnera pas. Jamais. Alors Ami se redresse parce que son amour pour Dômiôji est tel qu'elle ne peut se permettre de se déclarer perdante. La jeune fille se relève péniblement. Elle chancèle et titube, comme ivre. Puis ses pas la conduisent machinalement en direction de la villa. Alors qu'elle passe la main sur ses paupières gonflées, la jeune fille termine de défaire son savant maquillage. Des résidus d'eye-liner et de fard maculent la pulpe de ses doigts. Ami se dit qu'elle doit être affreuse. Elle retire les lunettes de soleil « mouche » coincées sur le sommet de son crâne pour les installer sur son nez. Un sursaut d'orgueil lui vient. Personne ne doit voir. Personne. Pas même son cousin qui conformément à ses habitudes paresse sur une chaise longue, un verre à la main. Ami prend le parti de l'ignorer, et avance le port de tête royal.

Mimasaka fronce les sourcils. Décidément, tout le monde semble bien agité aujourd'hui. Tout d'abord Yûki puis Sôjirô qui se prenant pour l'homme araignée grimpe aux murs… Est-ce, que le soleil tape trop fort ? Sa cousine est raide comme la justice, ses lunettes au format XXL la dérobent aux regards les plus indiscrets mais sa coiffure défaite, son paréo froissé ne laisse planer aucun doute. Il y a eu du grabuge ! Il espère simplement qu'Ami ne laissera pas parler plus avant son tempérament « explosif » ! Connaissant sa cousine, Akira se garde bien d'aller à sa rencontre. Il se contente de la regarder regagner l'intérieur, les jointures des ses mains blanchies de trop avoir serrer les poings. Triste pour cette jeune fille qu'il aime tant malgré tout, Mimasaka lève son verre au soleil et trinque à son bonheur.

L'esprit dans le vague, Ami s'engage dans le grand escalier. Elle se sent si vide ! La crise de larmes qui l'a secouée l'a vidée de toute énergie. Mais, à chaque marche qu'elle grimpe, la jeune fille finit par se sentir plus légère, sereine. Après tout, elle ne les a pas encore _vus_. Il n'est pas dit qu'il est trop tard. Calmée et débarrassée de ce qu'elle choisit de se figurer comme un accès d'émotivité dû au stress provoqué par la présence de la pouilleuse sur l'île, Ami ne garde plus en elle que l'essentiel : ses sentiments pour Dômiôji. Cet amour fou et incontrôlable qu'elle a pour lui. Cette passion inconditionnelle qui la bouleverse ! Et mue par une impulsion subite, plutôt que de prendre le couloir de droite réservé aux invités, Ami tourne à gauche. Un frisson d'excitation lui donne la chair de poule. Elle sait très bien où se trouve la chambre de Dômiôji. Combien de fois n'a-t-elle imaginé s'y rendre avec l'intention avouée de s'offrir à lui ? Oui, elle avait tout prévu. Les vêtements qu'elle aurait portés, sa pose alanguie sur le grand lit. La manière de le regarder et la manière enfin de l'attirer dans ses bras. Oui, Ami avait tout prévu. Sauf « elle » ! Ami se crispe, secoue sa longue chevelure. Non ! Elle en est certaine. Personne ne peut aimer et n'aimera Dômiôji comme elle. Personne d'autre n'est digne de ses sourires. Personne ! La jeune fille abaisse la poignée et entrouvre doucement la porte. La chambre est vide. Les rideaux largement ouverts laissent la lumière pénétrer dans la pièce et offrent à Ami une vision de rêve. Bien qu'habituée au luxe, elle doit admettre que le clan Dômiôji est d'une toute autre classe. La jeune fille concentre son attention sur le lit à baldaquin, immense. Les femmes de ménage n'ont pas encore officié, les draps froissés –d'un seul côté du lit, ce qui la rassure –en témoignent. Ami retient son souffle. Les draps entre lesquels Dômiôji s'est couché… Tremblante, elle se rapproche du lit et s'essuie délicatement les mains sur son paréo qu'elle laisse glisser au sol. Elle en fait de même avec son maillot de bain. Nue comme au premier jour, Ami s'assied sur le bord du lit puis lentement prend place là où le jeune homme se trouvait quelques heures plus tôt. Ce parfum… Oh ! Ce parfum d'homme entêtant qui la fait se sentir si fiévreuse ! Ami enfouit le visage dans les draps avec une joie féroce, une faim grondante se propageant en elle. Cette faim qu'elle connaît si bien ! La jeune fille respire à pleins poumons l'odeur de Dômiôji, elle s'enroule dans les draps qui l'ont couvert, aspirant de tout son être à prendre leur place. Elle imagine, elle s'imagine si bien dans les bras de Dômiôji, à le serrer fort, si fort… Oui, pleine de ferveur, Ami embrasse les draps, imprimant ainsi volontairement la marque de ses lèvres peintes comme si elle tentait par ce moyen de lancer un sort, d'envoûter le jeune homme. Comme si en agissant de la sorte elle pouvait se frayer une place jusque dans les pensées, le cœur de Dômiôji. Si seulement… Ami soupire et se recroqueville sur elle-même, enveloppée dans la chaleur du corps de son amour. Elle demeure ainsi quelques instants, récupérant ses forces et sa volonté implacable. Lorsque cela est fait, la jeune fille se relève et se rhabille. Elle se promet de tout faire pour que la prochaine fois qu'elle se trouve dans cette chambre, ce soit entre les bras de l'homme qu'elle désire tant. Et si pour cela elle doit écraser, éliminer définitivement de mauvaises herbes, elle le fera sans remord ni hésitation aucune.

Pour commencer, il lui faut une idée. Une vraie. Une idée si simple que personne ne pourra la soupçonner. Une idée lumineuse. Oui, une idée éclatante ! Oh ! Oui… Elle sait à présent. Elle sait quoi faire pour se débarrasser de l'immonde parasite qui ose graviter autour de Dômiôji. Ami sourit, et ce sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux a quelque chose d'effrayant…


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 23

Chapitre 23

Deux hommes

- Eh ! Rui.

L'intéressé ne bouge pas, bien décidé à poursuivre sa sieste. Parfaitement immobile, le bras droit replié sur son visage, il espère qu'Akira se lasse et le laisse se rendormir. Au son de sa voix, Rui imagine que quelque chose le tracasse et qu'il a besoin de s'en confier. Le souci est que lui, Hanazawa Rui n'a pas la moindre envie d'entendre ce qu'il peut avoir à lui dire. Car de quoi peut-il bien être question si ce n'est son sujet préféré : les femmes ?

Et lui n'est pas désireux du tout d'en parler. Dans l'immédiat, il est couché dans des draps délicatement parfumés et se sent empli d'une langueur qui l'invite au sommeil. Pourquoi devrait-il renoncer à ce plaisir si simple mais si vrai ? Pour écouter Akira lui décrire dans le détail ses exploits amoureux et lui vanter les avantages de la vie de libertin ? Dieu !

Conforté dans son idée, Rui prend le parti d'ignorer son ami.

- Rui ! Allez vieux. Rui ! Il faut que je te parle, c'est très grave !

Hanazawa note l'accent désespéré. Grave ? Le jeune homme imagine une énième rupture entre son ami et son amante. Une femme mariée une fois encore. Non, il n'a décidément pas du tout envie de l'entendre s'épancher sur les inconvénients engendrés par les relations extra-conjugales.

Rui est bien décidé à ne pas se laisser ennuyer et pour bien signifier à Akira qu'il « dort », il se retourne lentement et passe la tête sous ses draps.

- Rui ! Eh ! Rui ! C'est pas le moment de jouer les "hibernatus"! J'en peux plus, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi. Ils sont tous bizarres, ça me fout les jetons ! Sôjirô, j'ai l'habitude. Même s'il est encore plus mièvre que d'habitude. Mais Dômiôji et Tsukushi… J'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans une dimension parallèle.

Tsukushi ? Rui dresse l'oreille à l'évocation du nom de la jeune fille. Akira lui semble tout de suite bien plus intéressant. S'il en dit davantage, peut-être sera-t-il disposé à se lever.

- Ils agissent comme s'ils étaient possédés par des forces extraterrestres. Il faut que tu voies ça. Allez ! Debout la marmotte !

Akira tire sur le drap et découvre son ami. Trop content de se voir offrir l'opportunité de se lever sans montrer qu'il ne dormait pas du tout mais qu'en fait, il faisait bien peu de cas des soucis de son ami, Rui grogne dans son simulacre de sommeil et comme dans un film à suspense soigneusement réalisé, prend son temps pour s'étirer et ouvrir les yeux. Il doit avouer qu'il prend un malin plaisir à jouer ainsi avec les nerfs d'Akira.

Lorsque enfin Rui lui fait face, Mimasaka pousse un profond soupir de soulagement.

- J'ai bien cru que je ne réussirai jamais à te réveiller !

Retenant un haussement d'épaules, Rui s'assied et porte un regard lourd et plein de reproches à Akira.

- … Pourquoi m'as-tu réveillé ? Je suis fatigué, j'ai besoin de sommeil.

- Ah ! Plus tard, Rui. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de te prendre pour une marmotte, je t'assure. Il y a autrement plus intéressant à faire.

- …

- Mais si, je t'assure vieux. Tu ne vas pas être déçu !

Rui se lève en silence, s'habille et hésite un instant avant de s'emparer du livre épais comme un dictionnaire qui trône sur la table de chevet.

- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas sérieux, Rui. Le « dit du Genji » ? Nous sommes en vacances ici, pas en excursion scolaire ! Laisse ce parpaing ici.

Rui ne répond pas. Il ne prend pas la peine de justifier son choix, ses goûts sont bien trop différents de ceux du reste de la bande. Le jeune homme se contente d'emboîter le pas à son ami et le suit jusqu'à l'extérieur de la villa. Ebloui par la lumière, Rui porte sa main à son visage, en visière.

Qu'y a-t-il de si incroyable pour qu'Akira le tire de son lit ? Le front de mer est vide et les chaises longues désertées. Rui amorce un mouvement de recul.

- Non, Rui. Attends. Le spectacle ne se joue pas ici, suis-moi !

Rui suit donc son ami sur un chemin soigneusement tracé et bordé de minces palmiers. Au bout du chemin, une large gloriette où le jeune homme aperçoit des silhouettes assises. En se rapprochant, il reconnaît tout d'abord Sôjirô qui le coude posé sur la table et sa main repliée contre sa joue ne lâche pas des yeux une Yûki riant aux éclats avec Tsukushi. Tsukushi… Rui se sent transporté loin en arrière, le souvenir de leur unique baiser lui revient clairement. C'était étrange et surréaliste. Il était terriblement malheureux et si seul. Et la jeune fille se trouvait là, à ses côtés, les yeux humides et pleins de ses larmes à lui. Il avait senti son honnêteté, son innocence, sa dévotion. Elle l'avait touché à ce moment-là, et elle s'est trouvée plus proche de lui que tous ses amis du F4 réunis. Il n'avait alors pas hésité à se jeter dans ses bras, à se réfugier dans son étreinte débordante d'affection, à se servir d'elle en un sens. Il connaissait parfaitement les sentiments confus de Dômiôji pour Tsukushi mais il se sentait si faible qu'il n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation de s'accrocher à la jeune fille et de profiter de sa force, de sa chaleur et à se laisser aller. Elle s'était finalement avérée être la seule personne capable de le réconforter. Oui, vraiment. Sans le savoir, Tsukushi a été la personne « là » pour lui. Jamais elle n'a triché, menti ou calculé. Elle lui a apporté un soutien inconditionnel quand il en a eu besoin. Elle n'a jamais pensé qu'à lui, à ses sentiments, avant même de penser aux siens propres. Tsukushi est devenue sa meilleure amie. Sa très précieuse amie, si spéciale à ses yeux. Peut-être aurait-elle pu devenir encore bien plus pour lui. Mais… Il y a Dômiôji. Il y a… Shizuka. Celle qui la première lui a sourit et a été présente à ses côtés. Celle qui la première a touché son cœur. Shizuka… La silhouette de la jeune femme glisse sous ses paupières, une vision de rêve. Un sourire doux se dessine sur le visage de Rui. L'amour… Un sentiment bien étrange à la vérité qui peut prendre des formes variées et inattendues. Par exemple : il aime ses amis du F4, de cet amour fraternel qu'ils lui ont fait découvrir et qu'il leur retourne de manière discrète, cette camaraderie toute virile qui les lie depuis leur prime enfance. Il aime Tsukushi comme on peut aimer une petite sœur, un chaton attendrissant. Mais parfois lorsqu'il pense à elle, à son sourire large et sans retenu, il ressent un pincement au cœur et il ne sait plus trop au juste « comment » il l'aime. Est-ce vraiment qu'il la considère comme l'un des membres de la famille qu'il s'est créée avec ses amis ? Ou alors est-ce que ce sourire qu'elle lui adresse le bouleverse davantage ? Comme une femme peut bouleverser un homme ? Il lui arrive de remuer toutes ces questions et il sait pertinemment que s'il se laisse aller à succomber à l'admiration que la jeune fille lui inspire, plus d'un cœur sera brisé. Et s'il est une chose qu'il ne souhaite pas, c'est bien celle-là. D'après le F4, son trait de caractère principal est sa fidélité. Oui, Rui est fidèle à ses premières amours, à ses premières fois. Dômiôji, Shizuka. Alors, malgré toutes les nuances que son amour pour Tsukushi peut avoir, jamais plus il ne posera la main sur elle. Et jamais plus il ne cèdera à la tentation de la serrer dans ses bras et de l'embrasse, et de se fondre à sa douceur.

Une petite voix s'élève, une petite voix qu'il choisit d'étouffer. Une petite voix qui lui dit que les hommes évoluent, que leurs besoins changent et que l'objet de leur désir également. Shizuka ? Tsukushi ? Rui choisit de rester fidèle.

- Tiens Rui ! Regarde. Voilà Dômiôji. Rui et Akira suivent donc du regard le chef du F4 occupé à faire griller des brochettes, un bandana noué sur la tête, sifflotant un air gai. Rui écarquille les yeux. Est-ce bien son ami ? Dômiôji qui chante ? Akira n'a pas menti. Il se passe vraiment des choses étranges… Rui reporte son attention sur Sôjirô qui rit à présent à une boutade lancée par Tsukushi à Dômiôji. Ce dernier remue sa brochette dans la direction de la jeune fille avant de lui répondre par un clin d'œil et de solliciter l'aide de Sôjirô.

Rui suit cette scène paisible avec un étonnement et une curiosité non dissimulés. Tsukushi et Yuki descendent de la gloriette, et rejoignent les deux jeunes hommes. Rui sent très clairement au vu des regards que les quatre jeunes gens échangent qu'il s'est passé « quelque chose » . C'est simple, il a l'impression de se trouver en présence de deux jeunes couples énamourés coupés du reste du monde. Impressionnant ! Près de lui, Akira secoue la tête et soupire bruyamment.

- Tu vois ? Quand Dômiôji a proposé ce barbecue j'ai salué l'initiative. Mais là, franchement, j'ai l'impression d'être de trop. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas rester seul avec ces quatre-là. Ce n'est plus une chandelle que je tiens, mais un réverbère !

Rui ne dit rien mais comprend la position de son ami.

- Tu veux que je te tienne la main ? Comme cela tu ne te sentiras pas comme le malheureux célibataire que tu es ?

- Hum ! Tu sais que ton sens de l'humour se développe Rui ?

L'intéressé hausse les sourcils. Il a visé juste bien sûr.

- Oui, bon. D'accord ! Tu as raison. Rui, ne me laisse pas seul avec eux ou la dépression va me gagner ! Ce n'est pas juste. Pourquoi faut-il que ces deux handicapés du cœur aient réussi avant moi ? Sôjirô surtout. Il m'avait promis de toujours faire équipe avec moi. Et là, il me fait faux bon. Faux frère ! Mais… Il ne perd rien pour attendre !

La voix d'Akira est teintée de tristesse. Rui pense que le tandem des play-boys Sôjirô et Akira n'existe plus. Akira sera seul désormais. Seul avec sa peine et sa douleur. Rui pose la main sur l'épaule de son ami puis lui présente son bras.

- Allez ma poule, on roule ?

- Rui… Tsukushi a vraiment déteint sur toi ma parole !

Et alors qu'ils rejoignent leurs amis, Rui sourit. Il est heureux.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 24

**Chapitre 24**

**Une longue journée**

Première partie

Le lieu est désert lorsqu'elle y arrive, parfait. Cela lui laisse le loisir de mettre en place son plan d'action « dehors la pouilleuse. Elle a trouvé. Elle l'a trouvée, cette fameuse idée ! Cette idée si lumineuse qu'elle en éclairera le ciel, et son cœur en même temps. Cette idée qui lui permettra de voir s'exaucer son vœu le plus fou et le plus cher. A cette pensée, le cœur de la jeune fille se gonfle de joie. Mais… Ami décide de ne pas se réjouir trop tôt. Tant que l'insecte n'aura pas été mis hors course « définitivement », elle ne pourra crier victoire. La jeune fille ouvre la porte de la réserve, met l'interrupteur en marche. La remise est spacieuse, les cartons pleins de feux d'artifice impeccablement alignés charment son regard. Ami imagine le beau feu de joie que cela ferait, si tous les cartons venaient à s'embraser ? Et si, accidentellement, la pouilleuse devait se trouver dans la pièce à cet instant ? Quel malheur… Oui, elle en serait attristée. Vraiment ? Non bien évidemment. Pas le moins du monde ! Elle rit doucement. Sur le moment, elle verserait quelques larmes car il ne faudrait tout de même pas que les autres puissent la soupçonner d'être liée de près ou de loin à l'accident tragique ! Et puis, lorsque Dômiôji serait débordé par l'horreur, par l'émotion, elle serait là. Oui. Fidèle, douce et tendre. Elle serait tout ce dont il aurait besoin. Il s'habituerait à elle, penserait à elle, la rechercherait lorsqu'elle serait absente. Et bientôt, il découvrirait qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle. Tout son amour, elle lui donnera tout. Si pour pouvoir se blottir dans les bras de Dômiôji elle doit mettre son plan à exécution, elle le fera.

Ami réfléchit. Quelle serait la meilleure façon d'agir ? Devrait-elle mieux faire un tas de tous les feux d'artifice ? Ou plutôt créer plusieurs foyers d'explosion ? La première solution déboucherait peut-être sur un résultat trop spectaculaire. Elle souhaite juste débarrasser sa route de la présence inopportune de la pouilleuse. Pas la paver de ses restes mélangés à ceux de la réserve. Finalement, une seule allumette dans un carton… Ce devrait être suffisant. Oui, il ne lui reste plus qu'à trouver le moyen d'attirer le parasite à l'intérieur, d'allumer la mèche puis de l'enfermer dans la réserve. Puis bien sûr de s'éloigner très vite…

Finalement, tout cela a l'air bien simple et amusant. Comment son projet pourrait-il échouer ?

- Noon ! Ne fais pas ça ! Dômiôji, repose-moi s'il te plaît. Ne fais pas ça ! Ça va mal finir, Dômiôji !

Sourd à ses suppliques, le jeune s'empare de Tsukushi et la jette à l'eau sous les rires et moqueries du F4. La jeune fille émerge de l'eau quelques secondes plus tard, les cheveux plaqués sur le visage, recrachant l'eau au goût légèrement chloré.

- Es… Espèce de poulpe décérébré !

Son expression est si comique que Dômiôji ne prête pas attention à ses feulements et se fend d'un sourire désarmant.

- Tu te plaignais de la chaleur, alors je me suis dit que piquer une tête ne pourrait te faire que du bien.

- Du bien ? Idiot ! On ne t'a jamais appris à l'école qu'il ne fallait pas se baigner après un repas ? Tu n'as jamais entendu parler d'hydrocution ? Je tiens à ma vie moi, mince ! Tu es toujours si puéril et irréfléchi… Je me demande si j'ai pris la bonne décision et si je ne ferai pas mieux de rompre avec toi tout de suite !

La jeune fille ne pense pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle vient de dire. Hormis le fait peut-être que Dômiôji est puéril et irréfléchi. Mais lorsque son regard croise celui du jeune homme et surprend ce mélange de surprise et de douleur au fond de ses yeux, elle se demande si elle n'est pas allée un peu trop loin…

Elle demeure dans l'eau devant le jeune homme qui agenouillé devant elle se redresse et fait mine de s'éloigner. Le cœur de Tsukushi bondit. Elle n'a plus envie de se disputer avec Dômiôji, jamais.

- Dômiôji ! Elle le supplie à présent et se rapprochant du bord, la jeune fille tend son bras jusqu'à toucher sa jambe du bout des doigts.

- Ne pars pas… Dômiôji… Reste avec moi !

Le jeune homme qui semble l'avoir entendu se retourne lentement et se baisse vers elle.

- Evidemment que je reste avec toi ! J'ai passé mon temps à te poursuivre, et maintenant que je connais tes sentiments crois-tu vraiment que j'abandonne pour si peu ? Idiote !

Un sourire éclatant se pose sur le visage du jeune homme et Tsukushi se sent tomber amoureuse une deuxième fois. Pour cacher son trouble, la jeune fille tire sur le bras de Dômiôji et l'entraîne dans la piscine. Tsukushi éclate de rire lorsqu'il remonte à la surface.

- Alors, qui est l'idiot ici ?

- Ah ! Saleté ! Attends un peu que je t'attrape…

Prise au jeu, Tsukushi se surprend à rire légèrement et s'éloigne de Dômiôji aussi vite que ses petits bras le lui permettent. Le crawl du jeune homme est bien plus efficace et il lui faut peu de temps pour la rattraper et la coincer contre l'un des bords de la piscine.

- Et maintenant ? Que comptes-tu faire ?

Sa voix tremble et elle ne peut l'en empêcher mais elle fait crânement face au jeune homme. La vérité est que le seul fait de le sentir aussi près d'elle fait remonter les souvenirs des évènements qui se sont déroulés dans le bungalow. Son sang circule plus vite à travers ses membres…

- Ce que je compte faire ? C'est une bonne question. A ton avis ? Te punir bien sûr…

Ce disant, Dômiôji se colle quasiment à elle et se penche afin d'appliquer la sentence. Un baiser sur son front puis sur ses deux joues, son nez… Impatiente de la suite, Tsukushi redresse la tête et avance ses lèvres vers celles de Dômiôji qui recule au même moment.

- Voici ta punition. Tu es privée de baisers !

- Que… Méchant ! Tu me le paieras !

Le jeune homme répond par un éclat de rire puis se moque.

- A ton tour Tsukushi. A ton tour de me poursuivre. Mais je te préviens, je ne suis pas un homme facile…

- Poulpe !

Dômiôji rit toujours puis sort de la piscine suivie de Tsukushi. La jeune fille est heureuse, heureuse du tournant que leur relation a pris. Dégoulinante d'eau, la jeune fille se voit remettre un long drap de bain par Rui.

- Hanazawa Rui… Merci !

La jeune fille lui offre un sourire resplendissant, celui d'une femme amoureuse et comblée. Il est beau ce sourire, si sincère, si vrai ! Il émeut le jeune homme jusqu'au plus près de son être. En cet instant, Rui est jaloux, très jaloux. Il est jaloux de ce sourire qu'il n'a pas suscité et qui ne lui est pas destiné. Il est jaloux de Dômiôji. Il aurait voulu être la raison de ce sourire… Ce sentiment, Rui l'étouffe immédiatement. Il en est ainsi, Tsukushi ne peut être l'objet de son désir. Il ne peut désirer ses sourires, désirer enfouir ses doigts dans ses cheveux, désirer respirer le parfum de son corps. Tout cela lui est interdit. A jamais. Il ne peut qu'être son ami, son meilleur ami très certainement. Trop d'enjeux. Cette pensée lui a caressé l'esprit deux fois dans la même journée, c'est beaucoup trop. Trop dangereux ! Le jeune homme se reprend et le seul signe de son trouble intérieur est le léger froncement de sourcils que Tsukushi attribue à l'éclat vif du soleil.

- Hanazawa Rui, tu devrais remettre tes lunettes. Les yeux d'un être humain sont très fragiles.

- Tu as raison.

Rui ne le dit pas à voix haute, mais il pense que plus que ses yeux c'est son cœur qui est à la merci d'un grand danger. Inconsciemment, le jeune homme invoque de l'aide, et l'image de Shizuka lui apparaît. Presque immédiatement, le calme et la sérénité lui reviennent et le jeune homme retourne à sa lecture. Shizuka est encore la plus forte, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Rui chasse cette idée et entame un nouveau chapitre de son livre, ses sourcils à nouveau froncés.

La journée suit son cours et après une partie de beach volley endiablée, un semblant de water-polo dans la piscine, Tsukushi et Yûki se retrouvent à parler à cœur ouvert. Radieuses et métamorphosées, les jeunes filles abordent leur bonheur tout neuf. Pour la première fois, les deux amies sont en phase et se comprennent parfaitement, bien que la relation de Tsukushi et Dômiôji soit plus clairement définie. Toutes deux savent que rien n'est jamais acquis en amour, il faut sans cesse communiquer, avancer, évoluer. Mais…les deux jeunes filles sont convaincues que le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Elles se sont impliquées au maximum de leurs forces et sont bien trop amoureuses pour reculer à présent. L'amour ! Yûki et Tsukushi soupirent de concert. Il n'y a décidément rien d'aussi simple et compliqué que ce sentiment…

- Tsukushi ! Regarde. Il y a un message à ton attention là, près du vase.

Intriguée, Tsukushi avise la table basse où trône un magnifique vase blanc garni de longues fleurs pâles. Une feuille pliée en deux est posée dessus, son nom inscrit dans une écriture nette et soignée. La jeune fille déplie la feuille et parcourt les quelques lignes : « J'ai une surprise pour toi. Après le dîner rejoins-moi discrètement à la réserve, personne ne doit savoir surtout ! A tout à l'heure mon amour. » Le message est signé « Tsukasa ». ça alors, le jeune homme est parvenu à ne commettre aucune faute de grammaire, il faudra penser à le féliciter. Mais plus important, les mots « Mon amour » ! Tsukushi rougit furieusement. Cela lui fait plaisir mais il lui faudra du temps pour s'y habituer.

- Alors, de quoi s'agit-il ?

Tsukushi sursaute et enfouit fébrilement le mot dans sa poche.

- Ah ! Ce n'est rien. Dômiôji me demande de réfléchir aux activités que je souhaite faire demain.

Yûki note les pommettes enflammées, la voix bégayante. De toute évidence, son amie lui ment. Mais à la regarder, le message doit effectivement venir de Dômiôji.

- D'accord. Tu es prête ? Ils doivent nous attendre pour le dîner maintenant.

- Oui, allons-y !

Tsukushi suit Yûki hors de la chambre, ses cheveux sont encore humides du bain qu'elles ont chacune pris à leur retour à la villa. Tsukushi se sent un peu bête de ne pas dire la vérité à son amie, elle aurait bien aimé partager son excitation avec elle. Mais Dômiôji insiste dans son message, « personne » ne doit savoir. Ce que la jeune fille ne sait pas lorsqu'elle referme la porte derrière elle, c'est que la feuille qu'elle a placée dans sa poche en est ressortie et se trouve à présent au sol.

Détendu après le bain, Dômiôji passe une courte serviette sur ses cheveux raidis par l'eau avant de prendre place sur un gigantesque canapé en cuir, noir. Son esprit est plein de tout ce qui s'est passé durant la journée. En fait, son esprit n'est rempli que d'une seule chose : le visage de Tsukushi. Tsukushi qui rit à ses histoires, Tsukushi qui rougit lorsqu'il est près d'elle, Tsukushi qui frissonne et le regarde éperdue avant qu'il ne l'embrasse… Tsukushi. Il n'y a qu'elle dans son univers. Elle seule lui fait aimer la vie et le fait se sentir exister. Il en est persuadé, il est né pour l'aimer jusqu'au bout. D'ailleurs, Tsukasa sait que la jeune fille est la seule qui soit assez forte pour lui résister et le remettre sur les rails lorsqu'il s'en éloigne.

Tsukushi, son seul amour, la femme de sa vie. La femme de ses rêves… Il ne le lui a pas dit, mais souvent il rêve d'elle. Il rêve de ce regard qu'elle a parfois lorsqu'elle est seule. Ce regard qu'elle a parfois et qui la tient loin de lui. Dans ses rêves, il arrive à chasser ce voile de tristesse qu'elle s'efforce de ne jamais lui montrer et alors elle lui sourit, de ce sourire qui la rend plus belle à ses yeux que toutes les femmes de la terre. Dans ses rêves, elle lui répète qu'elle l'aime ; dans ses rêves ils font l'amour comme tous les couples qui s'aiment. Ils font l'amour, se serrent l'un contre l'autre et se mélangent pour que rien ni personne ne puisse s'immiscer entre eux et les séparer. Dans ses rêves, ils s'aiment, tout simplement. Il a bien compris le sentiment de Tsukushi concernant le sexe mais il est bien décidé à lui faire partager le sien. Il désire Tsukushi. Il la désire au point de sentir son corps se tendre et se tordre de douleur. Il a envie de la toucher, de la caresser. Envie de pénétrer en elle et de partager sa chaleur, sa douceur…

Des envies d'homme tout à fait naturelles en somme. Des envies de femme qu'elle a également, il le sait. Il a bien senti comme elle le tenait dans ses bras, comme elle se serrait convulsivement contre lui, comme elle gémissait sous ses baisers et ses caresses… Il a bien senti son « désir ». C'est une des facettes de leur amour qu'il lui tient à cœur de découvrir. Il sait qu'il ne sera pas facile de la convaincre, mais il ne désespère pas d'y parvenir ! Le dîner sera bientôt servi,le jeune homme se relève et se dirige vers on dressing qu'il détaille soigneusement avant d'opter pour un pantalon en lin blanc et une chemise noire, en lin également. Il passe à son cou une chaîne en or blanc au bout de laquelle oscille une plaque de type militaire taillé dans le même métal précieux. Avant de quitter la pièce, un petit carré blanc déposé sur la table basse attire son regard. Son nom est inscrit dessus dans une écriture nette et soignée. Dômiôji déplie la feuille et lit son contenu : « J'ai une surprise pour toi. Après le dîner rejoins-moi discrètement à la piscine. Personne ne doit savoir surtout ! A tout à l'heure mon amour ». Le message est signé « Tsukushi ». Le jeune homme rougit instantanément et des scènes toutes plus érotiques les unes que les autres se jouent dans son esprit. « Mon amour »… Le jeune homme ne se tient plus de joie, et replie la feuille avant de l'enfouir dans sa poche. Ce soir sera peut-être « le » soir ! Dômiôji referme la porte derrière lui, le cœur plein d'espoir.

- Tsukushi, es-tu partante pour une séance cinéma ? Sôjirô nous propose d'étrenner la nouvelle salle de projection.

- Je… Oui mais pas tout de suite. Il faut que je retourne à la chambre, j'y ai oublié quelque chose.

- Tu nous rejoins après ?

- Euh… Ne m'attendez pas, il fait tellement chaud que je vais en profiter pour reprendre une bonne douche.

- D'accord.

Yûki ne creuse pas davantage, elle imagine que Tsukushi préfère se trouver en tête-à-tête avec Dômiôji. La jeune fille sourit légèrement avant de se tourner vers Nishikado qui a passé son bras autour de sa taille.

- Alors, Yûki, Tsukushi a-t-elle d'autres projets ?

- Je pense que oui. Mieux vaut commencer sans elle.

- Entendu.

Nishikado resserre son emprise autour de la taille de la jeune fille et laisse sa main s'épanouir sur sa hanche. Tsukushi doit avoir ses projets pour la soirée et Dômiôji également vu comme il s'est échappé de la table après le dîner prétextant une envie de se reposer quelques instants. Le jeune homme n'est pas mécontent de voir les deux amies séparées car l'envie très égoïste d'avoir la compagnie de Yûki pour lui seul l'a démangé tout l'après-midi…

- Désolée Yûki ! C'est ainsi que s'excuse silencieusement Tsukushi en quittant discrètement la villa et rasant les murs afin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Le soleil est couché et les étoiles sont apparentes dans le ciel. L'air est doux sur sa peau et la jeune fille se dirige le cœur battant vers le lieu de rendez-vous fixé par Dômiôji. Tsukushi remarque la porte ouverte de la réserve, le jeune homme doit l'attendre à l'intérieur. La jeune fille entre et sursaute lorsque la porte est refermée derrière elle dans un bruit sec plongeant ainsi la pièce dans une obscurité totale. Sentant une présence à ses côtés, Tsukushi ne s'alarme pas outre mesure.

- Dômiôji ! On se croirait dans un four ici, peux-tu appuyer sur l'interrupteur ?

- Mais bien sûr mon amour ! Tout de suite.

La voix aiguë et haineuse qui résonne n'est pas celle de Dômiôji et Tsukushi se fige sur place lorsque la lumière révèle la silhouette d'Ami.

- Ami…

- Eh bien ! Serais-tu étonnée de me voir ici, pouilleuse ? Ou bien croyais-tu vraiment trouver Dômiôji ici ?

Tsukushi ne répond pas, seules ses pupilles se dilatent. Dômiôji !

- Tu ne réponds pas ? C'est donc que la réponse est oui. Mais comment as-tu pu oser l'imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde ? Croyais-tu vraiment que Dômiôji t'appellerait « Mon amour », comme je l'ai écrit sur ta petite invitation ? Tu n'es rien et tu représentes encore moins que rien aux yeux de Dômiôji. Je t'ai fait venir ici pour bien te le faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute !

Les paroles d'Ami résonnent dans la tête de Tsukushi et une voix angoissée s'élève en elle. Quelque chose lui dit qu'Ami n'a pas l'intention de la laisser partir mais la jeune fille ne tient pas à rester là en sa compagnie.

- Reste à ta place !

Cet ordre aboyé par Ami fige Tsukushi sur place alors qu'elle vient de faire un pas en direction de la porte.

- Garce ! Je ne peux plus tolérer ta présence, tes plans immondes pour attirer Tsukasa dans tes filets. Il est temps de te donner une bonne leçon.

- Mes plans vulgaires ?

- Silence ! Les catins dans ton genre n'ont pas le droit d'exister. Tu as osé approcher Tsukasa, te servir de lui… Il a changé ! Par ta faute, il ne me regarde pas ! Comment l'as-tu piégé, hein ! Comment !

- Tout cela est absurde, rien de ce que tu dis n'est vrai !

- Ah ! Vraiment ? Et tu comptes me faire croire que tu es amoureuse de Tsukasa ? Que tu l'aimes vraiment ?

Le pouls de Tsukushi accélère. De toute évidence, Ami ne l'écouteras pas quoi qu'elle lui dise. Alors, elle opte pour dire la vérité. Elle ne veut pas mentir ni faire semblant, pas après avoir dit à Dômiôji qu'elle l'aimait. La jeune fille se redresse e serre les poings.

- Oui, je l'aime. J'aime Dômiôji !

- Tu l'aimes ? Comment oses-tu dire de telles choses… Comment oses-tu même prononcer son nom ? La voix est hargneuse, méprisante.

- Tu as bien entendu, j'aime Dômiôji. Et je le lui ai avoué. Et lui aussi.

Ami écarquille les yeux. La pouilleuse ne peut être sérieuse. Elle prend le parti de rire.

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Mais ma pauvre… Tu m'as tout l'air d'avoir attrapé une belle insolation. Tu ferais mieux de retourner à l'ombre de ton taudis. Comment ? Tu voudrais me faire croire que Dômiôji t'aime ? C'est impossible !

- Je dis la vérité. Dômiôji m'aime. Il me l'a dit à plusieurs reprises déjà. Il me l'a rappelé hier, et ce matin encore.

- Tu mens. Tu n'es qu'une sale menteuse !

Ami se met à trembler. La pouilleuse regarde droit devant elle, elle a encore ce regard… Ce regard qu'elle avait eu en portant ses doigts à ses lèvres la veille, lors du feu d'artifice. Ce regard qui l'avait effrayée et qui disait « je suis heureuse ». Un voile de larmes obscurcit tout à coup sa vue ; les craintes, qu'elle avait décidé d'ignorer la submergent brutalement.

- Non… Non… Non ! Menteuse ! Dômiôji ne peut pas t'aimer. Tu n'es qu'une sale menteuse… Je sais ! Tu l'as obligé à t'embrasser n'est-ce pas ? Tu t'es conduite comme la catin que tu es et tu l'as obligé à t'embrasser. Comment as-tu pu poser tes lèvres sur les siennes ? C'est moi qui aurais du l'embrasser, moi ! Pas toi. Je te déteste… Je te hais ! J'aime Dômiôji depuis près de dix ans maintenant. Tu entends ? Dix ans ! Dix années pendant lesquelles j'ai attendu, espéré un signe, un geste de lui. Dix années pendant lesquelles j'ai rêvé de lui. Et toi… Toi tu surgis de nulle part et tu oses le toucher ? Je ne le permettrai jamais. Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais… Ce que tu as fait est très grave. Tu mérites une peine à la hauteur de ta faute, tu mérites de disparaître.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

Choquée, Tsukushi regarde Ami qui le visage ravagé par les larmes sort de sa poche une boîte d'allumettes.

- Oui, répète Ami. Tu dois disparaître, tu dois mourir !

Dans un geste vif, la jeune fille fait brûler une allumette. Effrayée, Tsukushi recule jusqu'à buter sur les cartons remplis de feux d'artifice. Son sang se glace instantanément dans ses veines. Si une seule allumette venait à être jeter dans les cartons, elle disparaîtrait pour de bon.

- Oui, tu dois être punie, Tsukushi.

- Ami ! Arrête ! Si tu continues, nous allons…

- Mourir ? Oui. Mais rectification : si je continue, _tu_ meurs.

Les larmes sèchent sur le visage d'Ami et sa voix se durcit. Elle reprend le contrôle d'elle-même. L'allumette qui brille au bout de ses doigts est la solution à son problème. Dômiôji est à elle !

- Arrête ! Hurle Tsukushi alors qu'Ami jette une première allumette puis une seconde qui tombe au sol. Tsukushi bondit et tente de sortir de la réserve mais plus rapide, Ami la repousse et profite de ce qu'elle est tombée au sol avant de sortir et fermer la porte. Tsukushi se relève et tente de sortir mais la porte est bloquée. La jeune fille force sur la poignée mais rien ne se produit. La voix d'Ami se fait entendre depuis l'extérieur.

- Tu n'aurais jamais du approcher de Dômiôji, je t'avais prévenu. Maintenant, paye ton audace !

Le cœur de Tsukushi cesse de battre. Alors… C'est comme cela que tout se termine ? Elle venait juste de lui avouer son amour… Les yeux de Tsukushi s'embuent, et un cri déchirant brise le silence.

- Dômiôjiii !!


	24. Chapter 24

Le bruit d'une explosion provenant de la direction où se trouve la réserve fait sursauter Dômiôji et les deux personnes qui l'

**Chapitre 24**

**Une longue journée**

_seconde partie_

Le générique de la comédie sentimentale choisie par Yûki est à peine entamé que la porte s'ouvre violemment pour céder la place à un Dômiôji passablement agacé.

- Makino ! Sors de ta cachette, ça ne m'amuse plus du tout !

- Dômiôji ? Que se passe-t-il ? Vous n'êtes pas avec Tsukushi ?

- Non ! Je la cherche depuis cinq bonnes minutes au moins. Cette idiote m'a demandé de la retrouver à la piscine juste après le dîner mais elle n'y est même pas. Elle sait pourtant que je _déteste_ attendre !

Nishikado, Yûki et Akira s'interrogent mutuellement du regard. Connaissant le caractère du jeune homme, ils savent pertinemment qu'il n'aura de cesse de fouiller l'île entière.

- Allons-y ! S'exclament-ils donc tous les trois simultanément.

- Et si nous commencions par la chambre ? Après le dîner, Tsukushi m'a dit souhaiter y retourner afin de récupérer un objet qu'elle y avait oublié.

Dômiôji acquiesce à la proposition de Yûki. Le calme et la tempérance de la jeune fille le rassurent. Mais Tsukushi ! Il la retient. Le message qu'elle lui a laissé l'a tant émoustillé qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre. Comme le dit le proverbe, s'il ne pleut pas sur la montagne, c'est lui qui en pleurera ! Euh… Non, ce n'est pas ça. S'il ne pleut pas c'est lui qui s'en occupera? Encore moins… Il se souvient juste qu'il y a un rapport avec la montagne. Bref ! Le jeune homme marche à grandes enjambées et arrivé le premier sur les lieux, il ouvre la porte.

- Makino ! Sors de là ! Comment oses-tu faire attendre le grand Dômiôji Tsukasa ? Es-tu si pressée d'écourter ta vie ?

- Euh ! Dômiôji… Tsukushi n'est pas là !

- Ah ! Tsukasa reste dans la même position, fermement campé sur ses jambes, les poings sur les hanches. Le regard que les trois autres lui lancent lui dit qu'il est ridicule. Le jeune homme se détend et tousse doucement avant de se reprendre.

- D'accord, Makino n'est pas là. Mais dans ce cas, où est-elle ?

- Tsukasa… Regarde, je viens de trouver ça par terre.

Dômiôji, Akira et Yûki se tournent vers Nishikado. Celui-ci tient dans la main une feuille de papier pliée en deux. Le nom de Tsukushi est écrit dessus. Yûki adresse un sugne d'encouragement à son amant qui lit le message : « j'ai une surprise pour toi. Après le dîner rejoins-moi discrètement à la réserve, personne ne doit savoir surtout ! A tout à l'heure mon amour. Tsukasa. »

- Tsukasaa ! Si tu oublies les rendez-vous que tu fixes toi-même à Tsukushi, elle finira par ne plus vouloir de toi et tu resteras puceau à vie !

Sôjirô a le mouvement d'esquiver un coup de poing qui ne vient pas. Dômiôji, les sourcils froncés, sort de sa poche une seconde feuille de papier.

- Ce n'est pas possible. Je n'ai pas laissé de message à Tsukushi. C'est elle qui…

Nishikado prend la feuille que lui tient son ami et lit le contenu à voix haute :

-J'ai une surprise pour toi. Après le dîner rejoins-moi discrètement à la piscine. Personne ne doit savoir surtout ! A tout à l'heure mon amour. Tsukushi.

Nishikado redresse la tête. En effet, ce n'est pas possible. A son tour, Akira s'empare des deux feuilles et les compare avant de blêmir.

- Ecoutez-moi… Ces deux messages ont été écrits par la même personne.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui les ai écrits, j'imagine que c'est donc Tsukushi. Mais je ne comprends pas le but !

Yûki regarde à son tour les deux messages. Son sang se glace.

- Ce n'est _pas_ l'écriture de Tsukushi ! La jeune fille se remémore son altercation avec Ami ; une peur sourde et diffuse s'élève en elle.

- Oh ! non… Sôjirô… Tsukushi est en danger, j'en suis sûre !

Nishikado se tourne la jeune fille, ses grands yeux reflètent son angoisse.

- Tsukasa, Sôjirô ! Allez tout de suite à la réserve.

La voix d'Akira qui se lève est alors, blanche.

- Dépêchez-vous ! Je n'ai pas envie de jouer les oiseaux de mauvais augure mais je ne serai rassuré que lorsque vous l'aurez retrouvée.

- Akira ! Penses-tu que…

Mimasaka opine du chef. Il a parfaitement reconnu l'écriture de sa cousine.

- Oh ! Akira ! Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez, vous tous ? Dois-je m'inquiéter de quelque chose en particulier ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Dômiôji fronce les sourcils. Le regard qu'Akira lui lance est troublant.

- Tsukasa… Va vite auprès d'elle. Mais sache que s'il devait lui arriver la moindre chose, je me porterai responsable et j'assumerai les conséquences.

Dômiôji ne se fait pas prier davantage et sort de la villa en trombe, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Ça ne va pas, ça ne va pas du tout ! Il ne comprend pas du tout ce qui se passe et le fait de ne rien contrôler l'inquiète au plus haut point. Mais qu'est-ce que Akira a tenté de lui dire ? Pourquoi devrait-il arriver quelque chose à Tsukushi ? Tout cela ne présage rien de bon ! Le jeune homme court toujours, suivi respectivement de Sôjirô, Yûki et Akira lorsqu'il croise Ami. Dômiôji ne s'arrête pas, ne lui adresse pas un regard, imité par Sôjirô et Yûki bien trop troublés pour lui prêter attention. En revanche, Akira s'arrête près de sa cousine et posant la main sur son épaule la force à le regarder, à regarder deux morceaux de papier sur lesquels sont écrits le prénom de son meilleur ami et celui de la femme aimée.

- Ami, c'est toi qui as écrit ces mots. Pourquoi ? A quoi rime tout ce cirque ? Et où est Tsukushi ? Où est-elle !

Lorsque la jeune fille redresse le visage, celui-ci est stupéfait par ce qu'il voit. La jeune fille pleure, pleure plus de larmes qu'elle n'en a versé, et plus qu'elle n'en versera jamais par la suite.

-Akira ! Il ne s'est même pas arrêté… Il ne m'a jamais regardé, ne m'a jamais tendu la main. Il ne m'a plus jamais souri… Pourquoi ? Suis-je donc si laide que ça ? Si repoussante ? Pourquoi ne veut-il pas de moi ? Akira… Je n'en peux plus ! Tous ces sentiments me détruisent, j'aimerai mourir ! Akira, je l'aime ! Si tu savais comme je l'aime !

Pétrifié, le jeune homme regarde sa cousine s'effondrer au sol et continuer à y pleurer avant de prendre la position du fœtus.

- Dô…miô…ji !

C'est là tout ce qu'il peut entendre à travers le rideau de sanglots qui semblent littéralement la déchirer sur place.

- Dô…miô…ji ! Je t'aime ! Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi, n'importe quoi… Pitié ! Regarde-moi… Dô…miô…ji

Ami ! Profondément choqué, Akira demeure sur place. Jamais, il n'a vu sa cousine dans un tel état ! Mais qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer ? Ami… Il aimerait passer la main dans ses cheveux, la bercer et la réconforter comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Au moment où le jeune homme s'agenouille et tend la main vers sa cousine prises de hoquets convulsifs, le bruit d'une explosion fait suspendre son geste. Son cœur manque de cesser de battre.

- Ami… Oh! Ami! Mais qu'as-tu donc fait!

Le bruit d'une explosion provenant de la direction où se trouve la réserve fait sursauter Dômiôji et les deux personnes qui l'accompagnent. Une sensation de froid et de vide s'élève dans le cœur de Yûki qui s'effondre au sol.

- Tsukushi… Non… Ce ne peut être cela. Non, bien sûr. Hein ? Sôjirô ! Dis, il n'est rien arrivé à Tsukushi ? Ami ne lui a pas fait de mal ? Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille redresse la tête et aperçoit dans le ciel une étoile rose suivie d'une seconde scintiller et finir sa course à l'horizon.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tsukushi est celle que j'ai choisie, celle qui a reçu l'approbation de tout le F4. Crois-tu vraiment que quelqu'un puisse lui faire du mal ? Je ne laisserai pas une telle chose se produire. Jamais !

- Dômiôji ! Protégez-la, je vous en prie !

Le jeune homme regarde le visage de Yûki marqué par l'anxiété. Il s'autorise un sourire.

- Sôjirô ! Explique à Yûki que rien ne peut se mettre en travers de mon chemin. Rien, ni personne !

Dômiôji reprend sa course en direction de la réserve, une volonté de fer clairement affichée sur le visage. Tsukushi le lui a assez souvent assené : elle est une mauvaise herbe dont aucun pesticide ne peut venir à bout. Et aussi… Elle lui a dit l'aimer alors elle ne peut pas le laisser. Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain. Il le refuse ! Il lui a fait la promesse d'aller la retrouver jusqu'en enfer. Dômiôji Tsukasa est un homme d'honneur. Un homme amoureux. Il ne laissera aucune force emmener loin de lui celle qu'il aime. Tsukushi… Attends-moi !

Arrivé devant la réserve, Dômiôji remarque le silence, un silence anormal et apeuré. Et cette odeur… Cette odeur de poudre après les fusées qu'ils ont vu passer au-dessus de leurs têtes !

- Tsukushi !

Aucun écho, aucune réponse. Le cœur battant, Dômiôji parcourt rapidement les derniers mètres qui le séparent de la bâtisse. Un haut le cœur le prend lorsqu'il avise le long bâton positionné devant la porte afin de toute évidence empêcher que la porte ne puisse être ouverte de l'intérieur. Enfermée… Elle a été enfermée ! Fébrile, Dômiôji se débarrasse de l'objet et ouvre la porte à toute volée. L'interrupteur enclenché révèle le désordre de la pièce. Les cartons de feux d'artifice sont renversés de toutes parts, les fusées éparpillées au sol. Le jeune homme sent son estomac se nouer. Il s'est passé quelque chose ici, quelque chose qu'il imagine grave mais qu'il n'ose se représenter. Tsukushi ! Elle a été enfermée dans cet endroit, il le sent. Pourtant, il n'y a aucune trace d'elle. Tsukasa entre plus avant dans la réserve et scrute intensément autour de lui. La porte était bloquée donc, pour sortir… La fenêtre ! Dômiôji avise soudain quelques cartons empilés les uns sur les autres tels des cubes de construction. Dessus des traces de pas. Le cœur du jeune homme bondit dans sa poitrine. Elle est passée par la fenêtre ! Suivant son instinct, Dômiôji se précipite à la haute fenêtre située au fond de la pièce. Elle a été brisée depuis l'intérieur, une large ouverture pratiquée laisse entrer un air tiède et doux qui caresse son visage. Un détail attire son œil, de larges traînées rouges maculent les bords tranchants de la fenêtre brisée. La gorge du jeune homme s'assèche. Dômiôji passe un doigt tremblant dessus. Du sang… Tsukushi !

- Tsukushi !

Il crie le nom de la jeune fille mais personne ne lui répond. Le cœur tremblant, Dômiôji escalade la tour de cartons et passe la tête par la fenêtre. Le spectacle qui s'offre à lui achève de l'affoler.

- Tsukushi !

La jeune fille est étendue au sol, face contre terre. Sa jupe remontée sur ses cuisses dévoile de longues marques rouges, ses bras nus également.

- Tsukushi ! Eh ! Réponds-moi ! Tsukushi !

En vain, la jeune fille demeure immobile, silencieuse. Comme morte.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Makino, réponds-moi maintenant. Tsukushi !

Dans un geste désespéré, Dômiôji pose le pied droit puis le gauche sur le chambranle de la fenêtre, ses mains prennent appui où elles le peuvent. Le jeune homme sent une pointe de la fenêtre brisée lui entailler la main mais il n'en a cure et après un bond agile il se retrouve aux côtés de la jeune fille. Avec la plus grande douceur, ses mains retournent le corps de Tsukushi et il la prend dans ses bras. Ses yeux sont clos et son teint lui paraît anormalement pâle. Sa voix tremble à présent.

- Tsukushi ! Réveille-toi maintenant ! Tu vas te réveiller, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas te réveiller et me traiter de poulpe ? Et tu me souriras encore et me répèteras que tu m'aimes, hein ? Oui, bien sûr. Tu ne me laisserais pas comme ça. Je ne te l'ai pas dit ? Personne ne peut échapper au grand Dômiôji Tsukasa. Surtout pas toi, tu n'en as pas le droit. Je ne te le permets pas. Réveille-toi, Tsukushi. Je t'en prie ! Reviens-moi !

Essoufflée, Yûki rejoint Sôjirô devant la réserve. Son cœur bat à toute allure. La jeune fille prie pour que rien ne soit arrivé à sa meilleure amie et suit son compagnon à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Comme Dômiôji avant lui, Sôjirô note le désordre et la tour de cartons. Les bris de verre également au pied de la haute fenêtre qui se trouve au fond de la pièce. Le jeune homme fait tout de suite la relation entre tous ces éléments et se hâte de grimper à son tour sur les cartons. Précautionneusement, il place ses mains pour ne pas se couper et passe la tête par la fenêtre. Derrière lui, Yûki voit son dos se tendre d'un coup.

- Yûki ! Sors et contourne la réserve…

La voix de Sôjirô lui parvient, basse et inquiétante. La jeune fille recule de deux pas sans même s'en apercevoir puis se retrouve à suivre les directives de Nishikado. Quand elle arrive à l'arrière du bâtiment, Yûki aperçoit Sôjirô qui a sauté par la fenêtre. A ses pieds, Dômiôji qui serre dans ses bras le corps de Tsukushi.

- Non… Ce n'est pas vrai… Tsukushi ! Ne me dîtes pas que… Sôjirô !

Le jeune homme se tourne vers elle et lui fait signe de se rapprocher. Raide comme un automate, Yûki obéit une fois encore. Des larmes perlent à ses paupières et menacent de couler impitoyablement sur ses joues. Dômiôji serre fort Tsukushi contre lui, si fort qu'elle ne voit pas son visage qu'il a enfouit dans la chevelure de son amie. Tsukushi… Elle ne bouge pas, et sous la lumière déversée par la fenêtre, elle a l'air si… blanche ! C'en est trop. Tout le stress et l'angoisse accumulés depuis le début de la journée montent en elle, et s'épandent comme un torrent engloutit un barrage trop timide. Une larme coule sur sa joue, suivie d'une seconde… Des sanglots silencieux qu'elle ne peut plus contenir, qui lui échappent.

- Tsu… Tsukushi !

Sôjirô la regarde, les yeux grands ouverts, un air étonné plaqué sur le visage.

- Yûki ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Tsukushi ! Elle ne bouge plus ! C'est mon amie t je n'ai rien fait pour la protéger. Je me sens si inutile et si impuissante !

- Yûki ! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Ce qui s'est passé n'est pas de ta faute…

- Si ! Tsukushi a toujours été là pour moi, elle a toujours agit pour mon bien ! Et moi, qu'ai-je fait pour elle ? Où étais-je quand elle a eu besoin de moi ? Je suis indigne de son amitié ! Elle est là, devant moi, inerte, mor…

- Yûki ! Ne dis pas de bêtises !

La voix de Dômiôji s'élève. Le jeune homme redresse la tête et Yûki peut voir son visage. Ses yeux brillent de larmes contenues.

- Crois-tu vraiment que Tsukushi soit si faible ? Ne pleure plus Yûki. Tout va bien. Elle est juste évanouie. Elle a besoin de soins et de repos, je m'occupe d'elle.

Yûki continue de dévisager Dômiôji de ses grands yeux, la jeune fille tremble de tous ses membres.

- Yûki… Je te le promets. Son cœur bat ! Et elle m'a parlé… Tsukushi a été secouée mais elle est bien vivante ! Alors, ne pleure plus.

- Vivante ? A peine a-t-elle prononcé ce mot que Yûki sanglote de plus belle. Je suis si heureuse !

- Sôjirô ! Fais quelque chose… A ce rythme, Yûki va finir par se dessécher sur place !

L'interpellé soupire doucement et prend dans ses bras la silhouette fluette qui continue de pleurer de soulagement.

- Tu peux pleurer, va ! La journée a été très longue …


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25**

**Une page qui se tourne**

Lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux, Tsukushi ne distingue tout d'abord que des images floues, confuses. La jeune fille gémit et referme les yeux, sa tête la lance. Elle porte la main à son front, ses doigts épousent les contours de ce qui lui semble la plus grosse bosse jamais vue de mémoire d'homme ! Sa gorge est sèche, douloureuse. Elle a soif. Tsukushi est encore étourdie, son corps lui semble lourd. Elle se force à ouvrir les yeux une nouvelle fois. Au-dessus d'elle, le haut plafond blanc d'une chambre spacieuse. Tsukushi tente de se lever, sa gorge brûle, elle a très soif.

- Aïe ! Tout son corps est douloureux, et lorsque la jeune fille porte une main tremblante à son épaule, ses yeux s'agrandissent d'effroi devant les longues et fines zébrures dessinées sur son bras gauche. Tsukushi dirige lentement son attention sur son bras droit lui aussi marqué. Perdue, elle repasse la main sur son visage. En dehors de la protubérance qui orne dorénavant son front, ses doigts devinent le pansement perché sur son nez. La jeune fille soupire, la voilà bien arrangée ! Elle se fait l'effet d'un yakuza après un passage à tabac en règle. Tsukushi se lève très doucement mais suspend son geste aussitôt. Elle n'a plus ses vêtements. En dehors de ses sous-vêtements, elle est recouverte d'une robe de chambre trop grande pour elle. Mais… Qui a fait ça ?! D'un coup, un seul, les souvenirs remontent à la surface. Ami l'a enfermée dans la réserve après avoir mis le feu à deux cartons de feux d'artifice. Elle a eu si peur ! Elle a bien cru que sa dernière heure était arrivée. « Dômiôji ! » Sa dernière pensée lui a été destinée… Après, elle ne se souvient pas trop. C'est juste que… Juste qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir maintenant, elle voulait le revoir. Alors, elle a bondi sur le carton, s'est saisi d'une des fusées qui s'est trouvée allumée. Sa seule option – elle lui était apparue très clairement -, la fenêtre ! Elle avait jeté la fusée par la fenêtre après l'avoir brisée, puis une seconde. Elle se souvient du bruit que faisaient les fusées aux mèches enflammées, ce sifflement insoutenable… Tsukushi frissonne et secoue la tête de droite à gauche. Elle se revoit briser la fenêtre, et le sang sur ses mains, ses bras. Elle se revoit grimper sur les cartons et tenter de sortir de la réserve en passant par la fenêtre. Maladroitement, elle a agrandi le trou de la vitre et a posé le pied sur le rebord. Elle s'est griffée contre les bords brisés, et distraite un instant par la douleur, elle a glissé. Prise de court, elle n'a même pas eu le réflexe de placer ses mains vers l'avant pour se protéger. Ensuite, plus rien. Le trou noir. Il lui semble juste… avoir rêvé le visage de Dômiôji. Elle a posé la main sur sa joue et lui a dit qu'elle était heureuse de l'avoir rencontré et aimé. Dans son rêve, Dômiôji pleure, ses yeux sont brillants de larmes. Il lui dit de ne jamais l'abandonner. Jamais. Elle va même jusqu'à sentir ses mains refermées sur elle. Les bribes de son rêve lui font monter le rouge aux joues. La jeune fille en est là de ses pensées lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvre doucement sur sa meilleure amie.

- Tsukushi ! Tu es réveillée ! Comme je suis heureuse !

- Yûki…

Sonnée, Tsukushi voit son amie se jeter sur elle et la serrer dans ses bras ce qui lui arrache un cri de douleur.

- Oh ! Excuse-moi. Tes blessures doivent encore être douloureuses.

Tsukushi acquiesce silencieusement et Yûki relâche son étreinte avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Les deux jeunes filles se regardent, leurs mains mêlées, les yeux brillants d'émotion. Elles n'ont pas besoin de se parler pour communiquer leur soulagement respectif. Yûki et Tsukushi n'ont pas bougé lorsque la porte s'ouvre à nouveau, cette fois sur le visage anxieux de Mimasaka. Tsukushi est perplexe devant la mine soucieuse du jeune homme, une barre profonde se dessine sur son front et les commissures de ses lèvres frissonnent.

- Yûki, peux-tu nous laisser s'il te plaît ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Tsukushi, je reviendrai te voir un peu plus tard. En attendant, ménage-toi. C'est un ordre !

Tsukushi sourit et regarde Yûki sortir de la chambre, un sourire doux sur les lèvres. Une fois la porte refermée, la jeune fille regarde Mimasaka s'approcher lentement de son lit. L'expression de son visage l'inquiète. Que s'est-il passé durant tout le temps où elle est restée inconsciente ? Le jeune homme demeure debout au pied du lit puis si brusquement qu'elle en sursaute, il se penche en avant et reste dans cette position. Ses longs cheveux châtains glissent devant son visage.

- Mon geste n'excuse rien, j'en suis conscient. Mais elle est de ma famille, et je suis donc responsable. Pardon !

Tsukushi ouvre des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. De quoi Mimasaka s'excuse-t-il ?

- Euh… Mimasaka… Au risque de passer pour une andouille finie… De quoi t'excuses-tu ? Tu ne m'as rien fait que je sache ? Ne reste pas planté là comme ça…

- Tsukushi ! Ce qu'Ami a fait est trop grave pour être ignoré. Mes excuses ne suffiront jamais je le sais, mais pardonne-moi…

La jeune fille reste muette. C'est vrai, après tout. Sa vie a été danger, Ami a tenté de la tuer ! Lorsqu'elle s'est retrouvée enfermée dans la réserve, Tsukushi a vraiment cru sa dernière heure arrivée. Elle a pensé à Dômiôji, à tout ce qu'ils ont vécu ensemble. Elle a pensé alors qu'elle ne le verrait plus jamais, que plus jamais il ne lui sourirait. Tout était fini, on avait finalement réussi à les séparer.

- Impardonnable !

La voix de la jeune fille claque, semblable à un fouet lancé dans l'air. Akira tressaille. Il le savait, il savait que Tsukushi n'accepterait pas ses excuses ! Mais cela est normal… Comment pardonner une telle chose ? Il ne peut la blâmer. Mais… Il n'abandonne pas. Il ne le peut. A chaque fois qu'il ferme les yeux, le visage d'Ami lui apparaît. Ses larmes, ses supplications, sa détresse. Son cœur se serre. Il a toujours été présent pour elle, toujours. Aujourd'hui encore, elle peut compter sur lui. Décidé, Akira se met à genoux et se prosterne devant le lit.

- Je sais qu'Ami est impardonnable, mais je t'en prie…

- Mimasaka ! Arrête… Je ne veux pas te voir à genoux devant moi, ça me gêne. Bien sûr, je ne peux pas ignorer ce qu'elle m'a fait ! Mais…

Quand elle y pense, au lieu d'éprouver de la colère, elle ne ressent qu'une immense tristesse. Bizarre, non ? Quand elles se sont retrouvées dans la réserve…Ami a pleuré. Elle a dit aimer Dômiôji. Tsukushi est convaincue de sa sincérité. Au lycée, elle a l'habitude des attaques des groupies du F4, de leurs regards haineux et leur mesquinerie. Hier encore, elle mettait Ami dans le même panier. Mais… son regard à ce moment-là ! Aucune des filles d'Eitoku ne l'a jamais eu. Peut-être est-t-elle d'une bêtise sans nom, mais le regard d'Ami état celui d'une femme amoureuse…

- Même si je déteste ce qu'elle m'a fait, au final je m'en tire sans trop de pépins. C'est étrange, mais je pense que si Ami avait vraiment voulu me tuer, je ne serai pas là à te parler. Je serai plutôt réincarnée en engrais à mauvaise herbe !

Akira hausse les sourcils. Comment Tsukushi peut-elle faire de l'humour après un tel choc ? Tsukasa a raison, la jeune fille n'est vraiment pas ordinaire !

- Mimasaka… Je pense toujours que ta cousine est une sale gosse de riches, pourrie-gâtée et qu'elle mérite une bonne correction ! Mais… Puisque tu t'es mis à genoux devant moi, je suis obligée de lui reconnaître au moins le statut de « rivale » ! Alors maintenant, lève-toi s'il te plaît ! C'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir des hommes à mes pieds ; pas que la sensation est désagréable, mais enfin…

Akira se relève, passe la main sur ses genoux. Tsukushi ignore quelles sont ses pensées à ce moment précis, mais un sourire triste et doux naît sur son visage. Un sourire qui étreint le cœur et le rend étrangement vulnérable et attirant. Un sourire qui serait comme un reflet de son cœur. Elle se rend compte d'une manière tout à fait drôle que Mimasaka est « vraiment » beau. Quel sourire ! Elle ne s'étonne plus que tant de femmes mariées succombent à son charme. Tout à sa réflexion, Tsukushi ne le voit pas s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, à la place précédemment occupée par Yûki.

- Tsukushi… Tu es vraiment une fille à part. il y a quelque chose chez toi qui me donne envie de croire que les gens peuvent changer. C'est fou, non ? La jeune fille sent son rythme cardiaque se relancer. Le visage de Mimasaka s'est rapproché du sien. Trop près, beaucoup trop près ! Et lorsque le jeune homme murmure à son oreille, Tsukushi croit sentir de la fumée s'échapper de son crâne.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Ami, elle ne tentera plus rien contre toi, je m'en porte garant… Tu sais, Tsukasa a de la chance… Moi aussi j'aimerai bien t'avoir rencontrée plus tôt. Certaines choses auraient été différentes, sûrement. Merci d'être toi-même…

Son souffle est doux et chaud contre sa peau ; Tsukushi est horriblement gênée, confuse. Jamais elle n'a pris Mimasaka au sérieux, au mieux il était pour elle le pitre de la bande. Mais aujourd'hui, elle l'a vu sourire pour la première fois, un vrai sourire. Cela fait la différence. F4. Les Flowers Four... Dômiôji, Hanazawa Rui, Nishikado et maintenant Mimasaka. Finalement, le nom est bien choisi. Ah ! Qu'il se recule ! Comme si une divinité bienveillante avait entendu sa prière et prise en pitié, la porte s'ouvre d'un coup sur…

- Akira ! Que fais-tu à Tsukushi ? Tu sais ce qu'il se passera si Tsukasa vous surprend dans cette position…

- Sôjirô ! Qu'es-tu en train d'imaginer ? Je lui présente juste mes hommages…

Nishikado sourit. Ses hommages, hein ! Mais bien sûr ! Tsukushi présente la belle couleur d'une langouste passée à l'eau bouillante. La jeune fille serait-elle tombée sous le charme ? Car s'il apprécie de ne pas se prendre au sérieux et est toujours partant pour des plans plus fumeux les uns que les autres, Akira est un séducteur hors-pair. Ce n'est pas pour rien s'il est son compagnon de chasse. Sôjirô le sait parfaitement, son ami est redoutable. Dans la compétition qui sévit entre eux, il ne même d'ailleurs que d'une victoire. Mais bon, aucun risque en ce qui concerne Tsukushi ! Akira ne fera jamais rien pour la séduire. Premièrement, il ne touchera jamais la fille aimée de Tsukasa. Ensuite, Akira est à l'image de ce que lui-même était, il y a peu. Méfiant envers l'amour, abîmé par les souvenirs… Sôjirô est lucide. Tant qu'il n'aura pas rencontré une fille de la trempe d'une Yûki ou d'une Tsukushi, Akira continuera à mener la même vie dépravée et vide de sens.

- Sôjirô ! En parlant de lui, où Tsukasa s'est-il caché ?

- Je n'en sais trop rien. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis qu'il a ramené Tsukushi ici.

- Dans ce cas… Tsukushi, reste couchée. Tsukasa ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. Il nous a fait promettre de ne pas t'épuiser. Même Yûki a reçu l'ordre formel de ne pas s'attarder auprès de toi ! Je me demande comment tu fais pour supporter un tyran pareil ? Oui, vraiment. Tu as du mérite à accepter Tsukasa…

- Qui est le tyran ici ?

- Tsukasaa ! Quelle surprise ! J'étais justement en train de dire à Tsukushi de ne pas s'inquiéter ni de se sentir seule parce que tu n'allais pas tarder à lui faire l'immense honneur de ta visite… D'ailleurs, Sôjirô et moi étions sur le point de nous en aller.

- Oui, oui ! Tout à fait. Tsukasa… je dois te dire que tes aînés sont fiers de toi, tu n'exploses plus comme une brute à la moindre occasion ! Tu deviens un homme, un vrai.

Un nerf se crispe sous l'œil gauche de Dômiôji.

- Dehors !

Sans demander leur reste, Akira et Sôjirô sortent de la chambre en courant. Mais, une fois sur le pas de la porte, Akira se retourne et adresse un sourire doublé d'un clin d'œil à Tsukushi. La jeune fille rosit légèrement, ce qui n'échappe pas au regard aigu de Dômiôji.

- Hum ! J'ignore ce qui s'est passé ici avant que je n'arrive, mais sache que sans même le savoir, cela me déplaît fortement. Tu m'as choisi, « moi ». Cela te retire directement et définitivement le droit de regarder d'autres hommes. Est-ce bien clair ?

La jalousie brille dans les prunelles du jeune homme ce qui la fait sourire.

- Poulpe ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, il me semble. Je t'aime.

- Bien sûr que tu m'aimes, c'est une évidence. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Après tout, ne suis-je pas le …

- Tout puissant Dômiôji Tsukasa ? Oui, on le sait déjà. Tu le répètes à longueur de journée !

Sans crier gare, Dômiôji se détourne de la jeune fille. Il reste droit comme figé sur place.

- Tsukushi… Ne me fais plus jamais ça, je ne le supporterai pas.

- Idiot ! Je te dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé avec Mimasaka, tu n'as aucune raison de…

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça ! Tu l'as dit, je suis le grand Dômiôji Tsukasa, je suis fort. Personne ne m'arrive à la cheville ! Alors, ne me laisse plus croire que je pourrai te perdre ! Parce que ça… Je ne m'en remettrai pas.

- Dômiôji… La voix de Tsukushi n'est qu'un murmure.

- Quand je t'ai vue, tu étais par terre. Il y avait des traces de sang sur tes bras et tes jambes. Et tu ne bougeais pas. Je t'ai appelée. Je t'ai appelée, encore. Mais tu ne me répondais pas. D'abord, j'ai cru que tu me faisais une mauvaise blague. Ce n'en était pas une en fait. Tu étais là, immobile, silencieuse. Et là… J'ai ressenti quelque chose. J'ai ressenti cette sensation insupportable qui me montrait que j'étais faible. Que tout ce que je suis n'étais pas suffisant pour te protéger, te garder près de moi. Je me suis senti si… impuissant ! Tsukushi, je ne veux plus jamais ressentir une telle chose. Je ne veux plus jamais me retrouver dans pareille situation. Je ne veux plus être séparé de toi que ce soit pour une heure ou une journée ! Nous nous sommes déjà retrouvés dans la même situation au Canada. Il n'y a pas eu de suite parce que tu as trop bon cœur, mais aujourd'hui c'est différent. Je ne suis pas encore au fait de tout ce qui s'est passé juste le principal à savoir qu'Ami est responsable. Que j'ai failli te perdre par sa faute ! Cette fois, je ne laisse rien passer. Je vais la détruire !

La voix du jeune homme est détachée, froide. Tsukushi en frissonne. La dernière fois que Dômiôji s'est adressé à elle de la sorte… Lorsqu'il s'était mis en tête qu'elle jouait avec ses sentiments et se payait sa tête, il avait brisé d'un simple coup de poing, la vitre de la porte menant à son refuge à elle et Hanazawa Rui. Et il avait… Le rouge lui monte aux joues. Ses sentiments ont évolué bien sûr, depuis cette époque. Mais elle se souvient parfaitement de sa voix, de la peur qui l'a assaillie. Non… Ce n'est pas ce Dômiôji qu'elle aime, cet homme cruel prêt à toutes les extrémités pour atteindre le but fixé. Cet homme qui pourrait blesser, voire tuer.

- Non… Non ! Dômiôji, ne fais pas ça ! Je t'en prie. Ecoute, il ne m'est rien arrivé au final, je suis en pleine forme ! Tu n'as pas besoin de…

- Si ! Si, justement. J'en ai besoin ! A cause d'elle, j'ai failli te perdre ! Te rends-tu compte que tu n'as eu que de la chance ? Que tu aurais pu mourir, enfermée dans la réserve ? Comment peux-tu me demander de faire comme si de rien n'était ? Comment peux-tu…

- Parce que je ne veux pas te laisser faire quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter ! S'il te plaît, écoute-moi. Dans la réserve, Ami… Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'aimait, elle était sérieuse. Je sais que ça paraît fou mais je ne souhaite pas prendre sa défense c'est juste que…

- Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu es en train de me dire ? Je me fiche qu'elle m'aime ou pas, elle n'est rien pour moi. Fille ou pas, elle va le regretter.

- Dômiôji ! Dômiôji !

Le jeune homme ne se retourne pas et quitte la chambre. De sombres pressentiments assaillent Tsukushi. Comme dit à Mimasaka, elle ne pardonne pas à Ami mais elle ne lui souhaite pas de mal pour autant ! Et vu l'état dans lequel Dômiôji se trouve, il vaut mieux qu'il ne la retrouve pas. La jeune fille s'extirpe de son lit et se rue à la poursuite de Dômiôji.

- Dômiôji ! Arrête, je t'en prie ! Dômiôji !

Alertés par la voix de la jeune fille, Yûki et Sôjirô surgissent dans le long couloir et se précipitent à ses côtés.

- Tsukushi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Dômiôji… Il ne veut pas m'écouter, il cherche Ami. Il ne doit pas la retrouver, il est sur le point de faire quelque chose de très grave !

Sôjirô fronce les sourcils, la situation est critique. Il imagine très bien dans quel état d'esprit Tsukasa se trouve et c'est plutôt de mauvais augure pour Ami. Le jeune homme grimace en imaginant ce qui est susceptible d'arriver à la jeune fille. Tsukushi a parfaitement raison. Ils doivent absolument mettre la main sur Ami « avant » Tsukasa, même si une expédition punitive serait amplement méritée.

- Allons vérifier dans sa chambre, avec un peu de chance Tsukasa n'y aura pas pensé. Tsukushi et Yûki suivent donc Sôjirô dans le dédale des couloirs de la villa au deuxième étage. Sans une once d'hésitation, le jeune homme s'apprête à taper la porte lorsque la voix de Tsukushi s'élève interrompant son geste.

- Nishikado… Tu nous as emmenées jusqu'ici sans aucune hésitation. Tu donnes l'impression de ne pas te rendre dans la chambre d'Ami pour la première fois. Tu connais parfaitement la villa, vous devez venir très souvent ici.

Une goutte de sueur glisse très lentement sur la pommette haute du jeune homme. Tsukushi, en copie conforme de son petit ami a mis les pieds dans le plat. Et pas qu'un peu ! Et devant Yûki en plus ! Mais qu'a-t-il fait à Bouddha pour mériter ça ? Il vient tout juste d'attraper Yûki, il n'a pas besoin que Tsukushi vienne semer la zizanie dans son couple tout neuf. M'enfin ! Laisser entendre devant Yûki qu'il a l'habitude de se rendre dans la chambre d'Ami. Quand bien même ce serait vrai…

- Bah ! La chambre d'Akira est juste à côté. A chaque fois qu'Ami l'accompagne, il demande à ce qu'elle soit installée près de lui. Tu sais, Akira prend son rôle de cousin protecteur très au sérieux.

Tsukushi ne répond pas, elle est convaincue du bien fondé des dires de Nishikado. Comment oublier les excuses de Mimasaka au pied de con lit ?

- Bon, Nishikado ! Frappe à la porte maintenant, le temps presse.

Sôjirô se détend et tente un regard en coin en direction de Yûki. La jeune fille semble légèrement inquiétée. Plus par la situation présente que par de vagues suppositions. Bien ! Son expérience de séducteur à proies multiples en simultané lui a enseigné l'art ô combien indispensable du mensonge intelligent. Car bien évidemment, ce qu'il a dit à Tsukushi est faux. Ar-chi-faux ! La chambre d'Akira ne se trouve pas au deuxième étage et non –bien qu'il soit très protecteur avec sa cousine- il ne lui impose pas la chambre jouxtant la sienne. Non. La vérité… Il ne souhaite ni en parler ni même y penser. Nul n'est à l'abri d'erreurs de jeunesse ! Sôjirô toque à deux reprises à la porte seul le silence lui répond. Doucement, il ouvre la porte. Les trois jeunes gens balaient la pièce du regard. Excepté la pile de vêtements sur le lit, la chambre est vide. Tsukushi entre carrément dans la pièce. Elle est luxueuse bien entendu comme tout ce qui les entoure ici. Il y a des chaussures négligemment posées au sol et des robes toutes plus belles les unes que les autres étalées sur le lit. Et une gigantesque psyché. Tsukushi imagine sans peine Ami, fébrile, devant son miroir, essayant toutes ses tenues à la recherche de celle qui serait susceptible de plaire à Dômiôji. Quelle tristesse ! Dans ce foisonnement d'artifices féminins, Tsukushi sent l'honnêteté des sentiments d'Ami. Son cœur se serre à nouveau, comme dans la réserve. Ami _est_ amoureuse de Dômiôji. Complètement, désespérément. Au point de la blesser, elle. Au point de … laisser une lettre sur son oreiller ? Tsukushi s'empare de l'enveloppe sur laquelle il est écrit « Akira ». Akira ? Mimasaka, pardi ! La jeune fille s'exclame à voix haute et tire de l'enveloppe parfumée une feuille couleur lavande.

- Ami a laissé une lettre pour Mimasaka !

- Akira ? Montre-moi ça.

Tsukushi tend la lettre à Nishikado qui la lit rapidement. A la fin de sa lecture, le jeune homme étouffe un juron.

- Nous devons absolument trouver Akira, sa cousine est peut-être sur le point de commettre une grosse bêtise.

L'attitude du jeune homme ne laisse planer aucun doute, il s'agit d'une question de vie ou de mort. Tsukushi et Yûki blêmissent. Hagards, ils se lancent tous trois à la recherche d'Akira. Ils le croisent dans le hall, au bas des grands escaliers.

- Akira ! Ce n'est pas le moment de te promener ! Ami t'a laissé une lettre dans sa chambre, l'heure est grave. Sais-tu où elle a pu aller ?

Le flot d'informations est tel qu'Akira ne réagit tout d'abord pas. Ami ? Une lettre ? Se cacher ? Le cerveau fait l'adition et arrive à la conclusion que sa cousine est en danger. Il serre sa prise sur la rampe d'escaliers.

- Sôjirô… Qu'écrit-elle dans sa lettre ?

- C'est assez bref. Elle écrit… qu'elle ne peut plus continuer comme ça, qu'elle ne peut en supporter davantage. Elle te demande de l'excuser pour tous les soucis qu'elle a pu te causer depuis l'enfance. Elle te remercie d'avoir toujours été là quand elle en a eu besoin. Enfin… Elle te dit adieu.

Akira demeure silencieux, son visage se trouble. Un mélange de colère et de douleur éclaire son regard.

- Cette idiote ! Il faut toujours qu'elle n'en fasse qu'à a têt. Toujours à se mettre dans des situations plus délirantes les unes que les autres !

La colère de Mimasaka ne trompe personne. Au contraire, ses amis ne ressentent que l'affection débordante du jeune homme pour sa cousine.

- Akira…

- Ecoutez, je m'excuse une fois encore auprès de vous. Après s'en être prise à Tsukushi, ma cousine remet ça. De nouveaux enfantillages ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle gâche le reste de votre séjour, je vais m'en occuper tout seul. Vous devriez aller vous reposer, la journée a été éprouvante. Surtout pour toi Tsukushi ! Tu devrais être allongée et t'épargner de nouvelles émotions, tu n'en as vraiment pas besoin. Sôjirô, en ce qui vous concerne Yûki et toi, je pense que vous avez vraiment mieux à faire. Je me trompe ?

Les trois intéressés s'interrogent mutuellement du regard avant de baisser la tête. Akira a visé juste. Pourquoi se soucier du sort d'une personne qui leur a fait du mal ? Oui. Mais… ils ne peuvent s'empêcher d'avoir des scrupules à laisser Akira. Probablement plus par égard envers Akira que par intérêt envers sa cousine, mais enfin.

- Ah ! Il y a Dômiôji ! Il faut l'arrêter également…

- Tsukasa ? Que vient-il faire…

- Akira ! Où ta cousine se cache-t-elle ?

La voix tranchante de Dômiôji s'abat sur eux refroidissant l'atmosphère. Mimasaka est le premier à briser le silence.

- Tsukasa, j'ignore où Ami se trouve. Et même si je devais le savoir, je ne te le dirai pas.

Les pupilles de Dômiôji rétrécissent.

- Akira… Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Tu as l'intention de t'opposer à moi ? Tu sais pourtant plus que quiconque de quoi je suis capable !

Ce disant, Dômiôji 'est rapproché de son ami et l'agrippe par le col de sa chemise.

- Ne te mets pas en travers de ma route Akira, ou il t'en cuira !

- Tu peux me sortir ton numéro de grand dur, ça ne marchera pas cette fois. Lâche-moi maintenant.

D'un geste brusque, Akira repousse la main de Dômiôji. Furieux, celui-ci entend affirmer sa prise et finit par envoyer son poing cogner la joue de Mimasaka. Déséquilibré, le jeune homme tombe au sol. Lentement, il porte la main à son visage et lève les yeux vers son agresseur.

- C'est pour cela que tu veux trouver Ami ? Pour lui faire la même chose ? La battre de toutes tes forces ? Est-ce donc tout ce dont est capable le grand Dômiôji Tsukasa ? Battre une femme ? Tu es mon ami d'enfance, mais cela ne te donne pas tous les droits sur moi. Quant à Ami… Tu tiens tant que cela à lui mettre la main dessus ? Cherche dans ce cas, mais ne compte pas sur moi !

La scène qui se déroule laisse tout le monde sans voix. Le sang bat fort à ses tempes et Dômiôji se sent se couvrir de ridicule. Akira toujours assis par terre le regarde droit dans les yeux. Ce regard… Il le connaît bien. Il est celui qui le blesse.

- Akira ! Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu as toujours été trop indulgent avec elle. Cette fois-ci, il ne te suffira pas de t'excuser à sa place. Elle _doit_ payer. Et elle paiera, je m'en assurerai personnellement.

Le ton de Dômiôji s'est adouci mais la tension ne s'est pas dissipée pour autant. Dans un accord muet, les cinq jeunes gens cheminent ensemble dans la villa à la recherche d'Ami. Aucune des quatre-vingt cinq pièces n'est épargnée. Bientôt, fidèle à son caractère, Dômiôji explose.

- Ah ! Mais où est-elle ! Akira ! Tu es son cousin après tout, tu dois bien avoir une idée de l'endroit où elle a pu s'enterrer ?

- Se «terrer », Tsukasa ! Et non, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Le ton est cassant, c'est bien la première fois que Tsukushi le voit s'énerver de la sorte. Quel week-end !

Akira se ronge les sangs. Où est-elle ? Il connaît sa cousine, son caractère entier et fonceur, ses colères et ses passions. Son amour et sa tristesse… Lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, et que sa gouvernante la réprimandait, elle venait toujours se réfugier chez lui, dans sa chambre. Elle l'appelait Grand-frère et se blottissait contre lui. Il se rappelle avec nostalgie son petit visage rond qui ignorait encore les produits cosmétiques et ses grands yeux en amande, limpides. Il aimait la sensation de son corps contre le sien. Il était encore fils unique à cette époque et s'était trouvé attiré naturellement. Ils trouvaient tous deux dans la compagnie de l'autre chaleur et douceur. Elle était si frêle, si attachante ! Il était son protecteur, son bouclier prêt à tout pour la défendre. Du monde entier s'il le fallait ! Lorsqu'il n'était pas avec le reste du F4, Akira était avec Ami. Tsukasa se moquait de lui car de son avis il n'y avait pas plus grande honte pour un garçon que de jouer avec une fille. Sôjirô le félicitait de s'être trouvé une charmante fiancée. Rui, lui, ne disait rien et n'en pensait probablement rien d'ailleurs ! Mais Akira s'en moquait. Il avait Ami et Ami l'avait, cela lui suffisait. Et puis, ils ont grandi. Les années ont passé et Ami a embelli. Elle est devenue ravissante et lorsqu'elle venait à on domicile, Sôjirô la draguait ouvertement. Elle s'en amusait et riait mais… Akira pouvait les voir, les regards qu'elle risquait en direction de Tsukasa, l'admiration qui luisait dans ses yeux. Un sentiment étrange fit alors son apparition dans sa vie, quelque chose comme de la jalousie. Il n'était plus son meilleur ami, celui vers qui tous ses regards convergeaient. Non, Akira le sentait. Et peu à peu, Ami s'éloigna de lui. Elle voulut grandir, commença par ne plus l'appeler Grand-frère. Ce fut un coup de poignard dans son cœur. Il était devenu « Akira », une connaissance quelconque, un presque étranger. Ami voulait devenir une femme, elle décréta qu'elle ne pouvait plus se réfugier chez lui pour tout et rien. Elle se mit à fréquenter les filles de son école d'élite, d'horribles mégères déjà décidées à treize ans à épouser les meilleurs partis du Japon. Ami a grandi encore, s'est amincie. La peau pâle et douce de son visage s'est recouverte de produits de beauté, ses yeux pétillants se sont assombris, alourdis par les couches successives de mascara. La ligne de ses sourcils s'est affinée et la courbe de ses lèvres endurcie. Bientôt, l'enfant chérie laissait la place à une créature sexy à outrance qui lui laissait à la bouche un goût désagréable de vide. Oh ! Akira n'est pas dupe. Il sait bien ce qui a précipité la métamorphose. Tsukasa. Pour lui, Ami aurait fait n'importe quoi. N'importe quoi pour un regard, une attention. Son amour d'adolescence s'est mué en une passion, obsession dévorante. Le moindre des gestes d'Ami était réfléchi, calculé de manière à plaire à Tsukasa. Malheureusement, elle avait tout faux. Il avait essayé de le lui dire, de lui expliquer que Tsukasa ne prêtait aucune attention à elle. Qu'il était dangereux et pas prêt à se lier à une femme. Ami s'était fâchée, et lui avait ordonné de s'occuper de ses affaires et de ne plus intervenir entre Tsukasa et elle. « Je ne suis plus une enfant ! Laisse-moi vivre ! Ou bien alors, serais-tu jaloux… Akira ? »

Il se souvient de ce jour, où jouant délibérément la carte de la provocation, Ami l'avait aguiché, se rapprochant de lui et enserrant son cou de ses bras minces. Il sentait le parfum qui se dégageait d'elle, des vapeurs entêtantes qu'il jugeait écœurantes. Son visage trop maquillé et son décolleté profond… Ce qu'il voyait lui faisait horreur. Il avait mal de la voir ainsi. Où donc était passée la jeune fille qui aimait rire ? Il avait senti des larmes piquer le bord de ses yeux. Il aurait tant voulu la retrouver.

- Ami…

Sa voix s'était étranglée et son regard était devenu si triste qu'elle avait fini par le lâcher et lui tourner le dos.

- Arrête ! Ne me regarde pas… Je ne veux pas que tu me regardes comme ça, Grand-frère…

Il y avait un appel à l'aide, Ami l'appelait au secours ! Mais il n'avait pu que rester là, les larmes menaçant de couler. Il s'était alors résigné à prononcer les mots qu'elle attendait de lui.

- Si jamais… Si jamais un jour tu en as besoin, tu pourras toujours venir chez moi. Tu le sais, ma porte te sera toujours ouverte.

C'était la dernière fois qu'Ami était venue chez lui. En sortant de la pièce, les épaules de la jeune fille tremblaient. Elle pleurait en silence. Lorsque la porte fut refermée, à son tour il avait pleuré. Plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Mais… toujours, il se fit la promesse que toujours il serait là pour elle. Aussi, à compter de ce jour il accepta d'endosser le rôle du cousin un peu lourd et maladroit. Il n'y a que de cette façon qu'il pourrait accepter une Ami dorénavant acide et obsédée par son meilleur ami. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis trois ans, Ami l'a appelée. Où est-elle allée ? Là où lui seul pourrait le deviner. Sa chambre ? Non, ils ont retourné la ville de fond en comble. Qu'aimaient-ils faire enfants ? Akira fouille sa mémoire à la recherche d'indices. Le jeu préféré d'Ami… Mais oui ! La princesse au donjon. Petite, la tête pleine de contes de fée, Ami goûtait par-dessus tout se réfugier dans les hauteurs de sa maison – son donjon- pour y attendre l'arrivée de son sauveur, le Prince Charmant joué par son cousin. Imprégné de son rôle, Akira ménageait ses effets et ouvrait la porte dans un geste large.

- Princesse ! S'écriait-il un genou au sol. J'ai parcouru trois royaumes, terrasser un dragon. Aujourd'hui, je dépose mon cœur à vos pieds. Faîtes-en ce qu'il vous plaira.

- Mon Prince ! Vous, enfin ! Me voilà délivrer de mon triste sort. Emmenez-moi près du Roi, votre père, que notre mariage soit célébré !

La mise en scène était succincte mais ils y mettaient tout leur cœur. La princesse dans son donjon… Akira peut la voir, cette princesse gâtée par la vie mais malheureuse, continuant d'espérer après un prince qui en aime une autre. Cette pauvre petite fille riche, désespérée, qui pleure toutes les larmes de son corps qui réalise tout que les dernières années de sa vie ont été gâchées et que son amour ne sera jamais récompensé, partagé. Sa seule perspective…. Disparaître pour mettre un terme à sa souffrance ?

Tsukasa regarde Akira, son expression livide. Sans savoir pourquoi, Tsukasa s'en trouve ému. Jamais, jamais encore il n'a vu son ami dans un tel état. Lorsqu'il se met à courir dans les escaliers en direction du grenier, trois étages plus haut, il le suit sans poser de questions.

Essoufflée, Tsukushi pose le pied sur la dernière marche de l'escalier et pénètre enfin dans le grenier. La première chose qu'elle voit, c'est une fenêtre grande ouverte qui révèle le ciel couvert d'étoiles. L'air marin fait voleter ses cheveux, le bruit des vagues couvre tout. Devant elle, les silhouettes vêtues de clair de Dômiôji, Sôjirô se découpent. Sur la droite de ce dernier, plus petite, Yûki. Ils sont immobiles, silencieux. Cela lui fait peur. Doucement, elle se rapproche de Dômiôji et sans même s'en rendre compte attrape son bras. Mimasaka est là, le bras tendu en direction d'Ami. La jeune fille est avancée au rebord de la fenêtre et y a pris appui. Elle porte une longue robe blanche qui dénote dans l'obscurité où ils sont plongés. Ses cheveux flottent librement sur ses épaules. Lorsqu'elle peut voir son visage, Tsukushi retient une exclamation de surprise. Il est couvert de larmes.

- Ami, ne fais pas ça !

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Tu allais enfin être débarrassé de moi et de mes caprices. Pourquoi compliques-tu la situation ?

- Compliquer la situation ? Mais… Tu n'es pas sérieuse, j'espère ? Tu avais l'intention de te jeter par la fenêtre ! Tu ne croyais quand même pas que je te laisserai faire ?

- Si, justement ! J'ai passé ces dernières années à te blesser, à blesser tous ceux qui m'entouraient. Regarde ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui. Tsukushi… Elle ne m'avait rien fait mais… Je te l'ai dit, je n'en peux plus. Je me fais horreur!

- Ami… Je sais. Mais il y a toujours des solutions, viens ! Ce-disant, Akira avance encore en direction de sa cousine qui se braque et se hâte de s'asseoir sur le rebord en pierre.

- N'approche pas ! Et arrête de me dire que tout peut s'arranger, ce n'est pas vrai ! Ne le vois-tu pas ? Je ne suis plus la petite fille qui croyait aux comtes de fées ! Tu ne peux plus me faire croire à toutes ces histoires. Tu ne peux plus me protéger comme lorsque nous étions enfants. Je ne suis plus la même, j'ai changé. Et j'ai tout perdu ! Et… Et je suis si malheureuse… Je ne peux plus continuer comme cela. Alors, tout ce que je peux faire c'est…

Lentement, Ami se redresse et demeure debout sur le rebord étroit. Personne ne bouge, la situation est tellement irréelle ! Les yeux de Yûki s'agrandissent. Dans cette robe blanche sans prétention, Ami est vraiment belle. Elle a tout l'air d'une nymphe égarée sur Terre. Elle dégage tant de fragilité que la jeune fille en oublie tout ce qui s'est passé. A ses côtés, Sôjirô, Dômiôji et Tsukushi semblent plongés dans le même état. Akira seul semble avoir conscience de la situation. Doucement, pour ne pas brusquer sa cousine, il avance et lui parle. La voix basse, il lui parle d'eux, de leurs souvenirs d'enfance et de ce qu'ils pourraient faire encore. Ami pleure doucement, perchée, jusqu'à ce que un coup de vent plus insistant la déséquilibre. Un instant, elle ressemble à un funambule instable sur son fil. Sur son visage, de la stupeur puis de l'acceptation/résignation. Tout se terminera donc ici. Finalement, c'est elle qui s'en ira. Définitivement. Oui, c'est très bien ainsi…. Sous ses yeux, avant qu'elle ne les ferme, Akira. Elle l'entend crier son nom, comme dans un rêve. Il tend son bras vers elle pour la retenir, la garder près de lui. Son seul regret… Le faire souffrir encore et encore comme pour se venger du désintérêt total de Tsukasa. Akira… Elle se souvient de leurs jeux d'enfants. Il était son Prince et venait la délivrer de sa tour d'ivoire. Toujours, il a toujours été là à lui prodiguer toute sa tendresse. Son Prince. Lui seul a été digne de cette appellation. Akira… Ses lèvres forment son nom avant que la jeune fille ne se sente basculer dans le vide. Elle entend de loin, des cris de peur. S'inquiéterait-on pour elle ? Non, c'est impossible. Pas après tout ce qu'elle a fait. Elle ne veut pas rouvrir les yeux, elle veut garder le dernier souvenir du visage d'Akira. Mais… Il ne lui sourit pas, il a peur. Elle voudrait tant qu'il lui sourie à nouveau. Akira… Elle pleure. Devant l'imminence de sa mort, ce n'est pas Tsukasa qui lui inspire ses dernières pensées, mais bel et bien son cousin. Elle aimerait… Elle aimerait tellement lui demander pardon, tellement retourner se blottir contre lui ! Mais, elle ne le mérite pas, n'est-ce pas ? Si elle ouvre les yeux, lui sourira-t-il à nouveau ? Non, il ne lui sourira plus jamais. Plus jamais ? A cette idée, une angoisse sans nom la submerge. Non ! Elle ne veut pas partir comme ça ! Comme au ralenti, elle se sent glisser dans l'obscurité loin de lui. Son souffle se suspend.

- Akira ! A-t-elle crié ? Ou n'est-ce qu'un rêve ? Ami ne sait plus, il ne reste que la peur.

-Akira ! Akira ! Ami tend son bras à la recherche de son cousin ? Elle ne touche que le vide et n'ose plus ouvrir les yeux. Il est trop tard, beaucoup trop tard !

- Akiraa !

Désespérément, une main agrippe la sienne. Ami laisse échapper une plainte lorsqu'elle sent son bras étiré et son corps suspendu cinq étages au-dessus du sol. La jeune fille ouvre finalement les yeux et regarde sous ses pieds. Bien mal lui en prend. Une nausée atroce lui donne l'envie de rendre.

- J'ai peur… Akira ! Ami appelle son cousin. Elle connaît la sensation de cette main sur la sienne, elle ne s'y trompe pas. Akira vient la sauver. Son Prince !

- Ami ! Tiens-bon ! Ne lâche surtout pas ma main, je te remonte. Tu m'entends Ami ? Ne me lâche pas !

Ami répond par un long gémissement, son cœur bat trop vite, trop fort. Doucement, elle se sent remonter, la paroi en pierre érafle sa peau par endroit. Curieusement, cela ne lui fait pas mal. Ou plutôt, elle est contente de ressentir cette douleur. En vie, elle est en vie ! Après ce qui lui semble une éternité, Ami se sent basculer par-dessus le parapet sur lequel elle se tenait puis précipiter contre le corps d'un homme. Ce parfum… Puissant et délicat à la fois. Ami respire cette odeur, s'en enivre. Ainsi protégée, plus rien ne compte.

- Ami… Ouvre les yeux.

Tout d'abord, elle refuse. Et si… Et si tout cela n'était qu'une illusion ? Et si elle était morte ? Ami secoue la tête de toutes ses forces.

- Ami… Regarde-moi !

Les mains d'Akira viennent se poser de chaque côté de son visage. « Regarde-moi ! » Cela a l'air tellement vrai. Ce ne peut être un rêve. Ami finit par desserrer les paupières. Devant elle, le visage de son cousin.

- Akira… C'est bien toi ? Je ne rêve pas, hein ?

Le jeune homme se contente de lui adresser un sourire douloureux.

- Que vais-je faire de toi ? Je ne sais plus comment agir… La seule chose, c'est que tu dois être punie. Mais pour le moment, tu vas aller te coucher. Je suis fatigué, j'ai besoin de repos. Tu as fait assez de caprices pour aujourd'hui, va dans ta chambre.

Akira se détache de sa cousine et se dirige vers la sortie sous les regards indéchiffrables de ses amis.

- Je te déteste ! Je te déteste Akira ! Si c'était pour en arriver là, j'aurai mieux fait de m'écraser au sol et mou…

La jeune fille n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Akira rebrousse chemin et la gifle. Le bruit résonne. Sous la violence du coup, Ami est projetée au sol où elle demeure prostrée. Lorsqu'elle le regarde à nouveau, la main sur sa joue échauffée, Ami voit le regard désespéré et malheureux de son cousin.

- Comment… Comment oses-tu dire une telle chose ? Comment peux-tu être si… As-tu la moindre idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir ? De ce que tu nous as infligé ? Mais comment peux-tu être si égoïste ? Je suis fatigué Ami, si fatigué…

- Ne me déteste pas… Akira, s'il te plaît. Ne me laisse pas…

La main toujours posée sur sa joue, Ami hoquette. Sa voix chevrotante le retient. Il le voit dans ses yeux, dans son regard mouillé. Il la retrouve enfin ! Alors il lui sourit, lui ouvre les bras. Ami se relève dans un long sanglot et se jette contre lui. La jeune fille pleure, pleure. Le nez enfoui dans ses cheveux, il l'entend. Il l'entend lui demander pardon, encore et encore… Tsukasa les regarde en silence. Là tout de suite, il se sent vide. L'heure d'avant, il se sentait bouillir, son sang réclamait vengeance. Mais là… devant les silhouettes enlacées d'Akira et Ami, il ne sait presque plus pourquoi il tenait tant à mettre la main sur la jeune fille. Une drôle d'émotion le submerge, une émotion sur laquelle il n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt. Une main tire la sienne.

- Dômiôji… Nous devrions partir et les laisser, je crois.

Tsukushi chuchote, comme si elle avait peur de déranger. Il acquiesce et lentement sort de la pièce derrière la jeune fille. Sôjirô et Yûki sont déjà dans le grand salon, installés dans le canapé. Ils les rejoignent. Tous les quatre respectent un silence quasi-religieux. Tous revoient Ami perdre l'équilibre et tomber en arrière. Ils étaient restés littéralement scotchés sur place et n'avaient réalisé l'horreur que lorsque Akira avait réussi à agripper la main de sa cousine, lui sauvant ainsi la vie. Yûki tremble sous le coup de l'émotion. Elle n'a jamais eu aussi peur, même au Canada. Ami a failli mourir sous leurs yeux. Le pire c'est qu'aucun d'eux n'a bougé. Ils étaient complètement dépassés. Mais quel soulagement quand elle l'a vue remonter ! Yûki sent les larmes glisser sur ses joues. Sôjirô les essuie délicatement du revers de la main.

- Ne pleure pas Yûki, Ami va bien. C'est le principal, non ?

- Oui, mais je suis tellement soulagée, tellement ! Je crois que… Il s'est passé tellement de choses que mes yeux en pleurent tous seuls. C'est bête, non ?

- Ah ! Ma douce Yûki… Tu peux pleurer, mon petit. Mais je te l'interdis à compter de demain matin ! Tu n'auras le droit que de me sourire. Nous sommes bien d'accord ?

Yûki regarde le jeune homme dans les yeux qui lui sourit et la réconforte.

- D'accord…

Les mains des deux jeunes gens se joignent, leurs doigts s'entrelacent. De son côté, Tsukushi regarde Dômiôji. Le jeune homme est assis, le dos enfoncé contre le cuir du fauteuil, ses longues jambes étendues devant lui. Son regard est lointain. Elle n'ose ni le toucher ni lui parler. Tout à coup, il se lève et quitte la pièce sur un bref « je vais me coucher ». Tsukushi le suit du regard jusqu'à sa sortie. La jeune fille se sent désemparée. Dômiôji ne lui a pas accordé un seul regard. Qu'a-t-elle fait ? Lui aurait-elle déplu sans le savoir ? Nishikado intercepte son regard inquiet.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Tsukasa est comme nous, secoué. Mais tu le connais, il ne voudra jamais l'admettre. Certains pleurent, d'autres se cachent. Tsukasa est de cette espèce-là. Laisse-le digérer tout ce qui s'est passé, il te reviendra dès demain. Et toi, Tsukushi ? Comment te sens-tu ?

- Je… bien. Je vais bien.

- Ne te force pas. Tu es humaine, tu as le droit d'avoir des failles. Ne fais pas comme cette tête de mule de Tsukasa. Si tu en as envie ou besoin de parler, nous sommes là. Compris ? Tsukushi remercie Nishikado d'un petit sourire. Ses attentions la touchent, la rassurent. Yûki pose la main sur la sienne et la serre fort, comme si incapable de parler elle tentait par la même de lui transmettre des encouragements. Tsukushi hoche la tête.

La plage est déserte, le vent doux. Après avoir marché une bonne heure au moins, Tsukushi décide de s'asseoir. Elle a besoin de faire le point. Premier point : elle a avoué ses sentiments à Dômiôji. Deuxième point : elle a failli se retrouver transformée en confettis. Troisième point : Ami a bien failli mourir. Et tout ça dans la même journée ! C'est à peine croyable ! La jeune fille passe la main sur son bras recouvert de pansements. Elle est partagée entre colère et frustration. Colère après ce qu'Ami lui a fait, frustration parce que cette même colère retombe. Comment lui faire du mal à son tour ? Lui faire comprendre l'horreur de ce qu'elle lui a fait ? Tsukushi revoit Ami, son visage, sa peur. La façon dont elle s'est jetée dans les bras de Mimasaka… La jeune fille soupire. Finalement, elle n'est plus partagée entre quoi que ce soit. Ami a déjà été bien punie ! Elle n'a donc plus de raison d'être en colère et désireuse de lui arracher les yeux. Tsukushi hausse les épaules, cela lui convient. Elle regarde la lune. Elle a l'impression que tout dans sa vie a pris de la vitesse depuis qu'elle le connaît et davantage encore depuis qu'elle l'aime. Elle se sent comme dans des montagnes russes lancées en pleine vitesse, dans l'impossibilité d'en descendre. Le plus important, au final, c'est son amour. _Leur_ amour. Alors, peu importe les quelques bleus ou égratignures qu'elle peut avoir, tant qu'il est auprès d'elle. Tsukushi sourit à la lune. Il est dit que leur relation ne sera pas de tout repos mais… Elle se battra. Pour lui, elle se battra !

Cela fait trente minutes qu'il tourne en rond dans sa chambre comme un animal en cage. Il est bien trop énervé pour se coucher comme il l'a prétendu en quittant le salon. Les mains dans les poches, il essaye de mettre ses idées et sentiments au clair. La seule chose dont il soit sûr est qu'il est complètement et totalement amoureux de Tsukushi. Le reste est flou. Soyons clairs ! Il y a quelques heures il s'est trouvé dans l'état de désespoir total avant de frôler le soulagement le plus parfait. Après ça, des pulsions meurtrières l'ont submergé. Ensuite… Plus rien. Il s'est dégonflé. Dé-gon-flé ! Au propre comme au figuré… Il y a quelque chose qu'il a ressenti pour la première fois qui augmente sa frustration. Il n'aime pas perdre le contrôle de la situation, de ses sentiments. Ce qui s'est produit aujourd'hui. Et ça, il ne le supporte pas ! Tout ça, c'est de la faute d'Ami. Oui, bien sûr ! Il faut qu'il la voie, il faut qu'il se prouve qu'il n'a pas changé et qu'il est bel et bien le Grand Dômiôji Tsukasa. Sur ce coup de tête, Tsukasa quitte sa chambre et se dirige vers celle d'Ami. Il ne croise personne dans les couloirs et avance à longues enjambées. Soudain, il s'arrête. De drôles de pensées lui viennent. Doit-il frapper avant d'entrer ? Ou entrer directement sans s'annoncer ? Il s'agit tout de même de la chambre d'une femme. Devant la porte, Tsukasa demeure perplexe. Ah ! Mais cela ne lui ressemble pas du tout ! Normalement, il ouvrirait la porte sans se questionner. Oui ! Alors qu'il lève la main pour saisir la poignée, la porte s'ouvre, il se retrouve nez à nez avec Akira. Celui-ci a les yeux rouges, bouffis de fatigue et de ce quelque chose… Les deux jeunes hommes se font face et s'affrontent du regard. Akira ne baisse pas les yeux.

- Tsukasa… J'aurai préféré que tu viennes la voir demain plutôt. Mais au vu des derniers événements, j'imagine que je ne peux pas t'empêcher d'entrer. Alors, entre. Vous avez à parler tous les deux. Je te demanderai juste… de ne pas la brusquer. La journée a été éprouvante pour elle aussi.

Tsukasa opine du chef et pose la main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Je sais, Akira. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire de mal à ta si précieuse cousine.

Akira a un temps d'arrêt puis sort finalement de la pièce en prenant soin de refermer la porte sur lui, sans bruit.

Tsukasa reste immobile à l'entrée de la chambre avant de s'avancer. Il cherche Ami du regard et la trouve couchée sur le grand lit. Elle semble dormir, il en profite pour la regarder. Pour la première fois depuis des années. La peau de son visage est pâle, dépourvue de maquillage. Elle lui semble douce. Pris d'une impulsion subite, il tend la main. Oui, ses joues ont le velouté d'une pêche. Tsukasa déplace une chaise près du lit et s'y installe. Il veut la regarder. Il veut regarder celle qui l'a fait vaciller sur son piédestal. Le menton sur la paume de sa main, il poursuit son inspection. Dans son sommeil, son visage arbore une expression de douleur. Ses sourcils sont froncés et l'arête de son petit nez, pincée. Ses lèvres frémissent régulièrement. De temps en temps, des gémissements lui échappent. Elle semble rêver. Tsukasa se demande à quoi elle peut rêver. A quoi peut rêver celle qui a tenté d'abord de tuer la femme qu'il aime puis de mettre fin à ses jours ? Il la regarde fixement, décidé à percer ce mystère. Des gouttes de sueur perlent à la racine de ses cheveux, manifestement son rêve est loin d'être agréable. D'un coup, tout le corps d'Ami se tend, de nouveaux murmures… Intrigué, Tsukasa se rapproche et tend l'oreille au-dessus de ses lèvres pour mieux entendre.

- Dômiôji… Dômiôji…

Il retient une exclamation de surprise. C'est lui qu'elle appelle. Sa surprise – et sa gêne aussi – s'accroît lorsqu'il voit les larmes glisser le long de ses pommettes et échouer aux commissures de ses lèvres.

- Dômiôji… Regarde-moi… Je suis là…

Tsukasa fixe le regard d'Ami comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Il la regarde intensément, ses larmes qui coulent sans retenue, ses lèvres qui forment son nom.

- Dômiôji… Je t'aime…

Il continue à la fixer, stupidement. Ami vient de lui faire sa déclaration… Il n'est pas aveugle au point de ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle faisait partie du groupe des indésirables toujours collées à ses basques. C'est la raison même pour laquelle il n'a jamais daigné la regarder, la prendre au sérieux. Mais là, tout de suite, ce n'est plus pareil… Elle rêve de lui, elle lui dit qu'elle l'aime. Et elle pleure. Ce sont de vraies larmes qui roulent sur ses joues. Pas de la comédie. Dans son sommeil, dans ses rêves, personne ne triche. Elle lui dit sans même le savoir, ce qu'elle n'a jamais osé lui dire en face. A la regarder, la voir si petite et fragile dans ce grand lit, il se sent triste. Il comprend maintenant, ce que Tsukushi essayait de lui dire. Mais le problème, c'est que lui n'est pas amoureux d'elle. Il n l'apprécie même pas. Il n'apprécie pas sa manière de s'habiller, de se maquiller ou encore de parler. Il n'apprécie pas son rire, ses gloussements exagérés de dinde. Et si elle ne l'agaçait pas autant pour toutes ses raisons, elle ne lui inspirerait que de l'indifférence. Peut-être. Doit-il réviser sa position en ce qui la concerne ? Il ne sait pas trop. Il reste sur sa chaise des heures durant à contempler la jeune fille. Il regarde son sommeil se calmer, son visage s'apaiser. Il la regarde se métamorphoser. Serein, son visage est comme transfiguré. Curieux, il détaille ce qu'Ami lui montre, probablement la facette d'elle connue d'Akira seul. Elle a les pommettes légèrement saillantes et le nez doucement camus. Ses lèvres sont admirablement bien dessinées d'une carnation rose tirant sur le rouge. L'ovale quasi parfait de son visage se ferme sur l'arrondi d'un menton volontaire bien galbé. Tsukasa en convient. Vue sous cet angle, Ami a un beau visage. Un très beau visage. Il émane de lui quelque chose comme d'innocent, d'enfantin. Ce quelque chose qu'il a ressenti sans pouvoir le décrire. Quelque chose d'entier et de pur. Quelque chose de vrai. Tsukasa médite un instant sur cette idée. C'est ça, Ami dégage un parfum particulier. Le parfum d'un souvenir d'enfance. Quelque chose de doux et chaud. Lorsqu'un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, Tsukasa retient son souffle. Il n'y a pas que son visage qui est beau…. S'il avait encore des velléités de colère en entrant dans la pièce, s'en est fini. Il soupire. Finalement, il n'y a peut-être pas que du vide derrière cette façade de bimbo écervelée. Peut-être dans ce cas va-t-il penser à réviser sa position. Dans l'immédiat, il est fatigué. D'ordinaire, seule Tsukushi a cette capacité à le mettre dans tous ces états. Mais comme on le dit, à situation exceptionnelle, conduite exceptionnelle ! Tsukasa étouffe un bâillement avant de se renfoncer dans son siège. Il a assez réfléchi aujourd'hui, il verra demain…

Ami ouvre les yeux doucement. Les rideaux tirés atténuent la lumière du soleil sûrement déjà haut levé dans le ciel. Après tout ce qui s'est passé la veille, elle n'est pas sûre de mériter d'être vivante. Akira l'a rassurée et lui a confirmé que Tsukushi était encore en vie. Même si elle n'en doutait pas vraiment. Bien sûr, elle se souvient des allumettes lancées dans la réserve. La première dans jetée dans une boîte quasiment vide, et la seconde au sol. C'est vrai, elle l'avait dit. Elle avait dit qu'elle se débarrasserait de Tsukushi, qu'elle la tuerait si nécessaire. En fait, elle n'a pas pu. Lorsque Tsukushi lui a affirmé que Tsukasa était amoureux d'elle… Elle a cru devenir folle. Tout son palais de mensonges s'est écroulé sur elle. Alors… Elle a eu envie de disparaître parce qu'elle savait que Tsukushi disait la vérité. Mais elle ne voulait pas être la seule à souffrir, elle a voulu faire payer Tsukasa. En vain. Que lui dira-t-elle lorsqu'elle se retrouvera face à lui ? Ami frissonne. Elle ne veut pas le revoir. Il faut qu'elle quitte l'île le plus rapidement et discrètement possible. Akira, il l'aidera sûrement. Il faut qu'il l'aide à cacher sa honte. Ami se redresse sur son lit et enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Mon dieu ! Comment pourra-t-elle jamais le regarder en face ? C'est impossible ! Il ne lui a jamais accordé la moindre importance, mais maintenant il doit la détester.

- Mon Dieu ! Que dois-je faire ? Il ne voudra jamais m'écouter, me pardonner. Et Tsukushi ?

- Pour le savoir, il faudra que tu le lui demandes toi-même.

Ami se fige. Cette voix… Cette voix qu'elle chérit et qu'elle appréhendait d'entendre à nouveau. Tsukasa… Lentement, elle se tourne sur sa droite, du côté de la fenêtre. Une haute silhouette est debout, les mains sur les rideaux qu'elle ouvre d'un coup.

- Tsukasa… Sa gorge s'assèche sur le coup. La confrontation qu'elle voulait absolument éviter est sur le point d'avoir lieu. Il est là, dans sa chambre, comme elle l'a rêvé des milliers de fois. Mais sûrement pas pour les mêmes raisons. Instinctivement, elle se recroqueville sur elle-même. Et comme dans un geste de défense qui n'échappe pas à Tsukasa, ses mains viennent se placer devant elle. Le jeune homme retient une grimace. Elle alors ! Croit-elle qu'il soit barbare au point de lever la main sur une femme ? Dans son esprit, Une Tsukushi et un Akira miniatures crient « Oui ! » de concert. Il ferme les yeux quelques secondes. Oui, bon, peut-être que l'idée lui a traversé l'esprit à un moment. Il inspire profondément.

- Ami… Si je suis là, c'est comme tu peux l'imaginer parce que nous devons parler. Ou du moins, tu vas m'écouter. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ce que tu as fait, je pense qu'Akira s'en est déjà chargé. Si je suis là, c'est pour te dire ce que j'aurai du te dire, il y a longtemps déjà. Toi et moi n'avons jamais été des proches et pour être honnête, je n'ai jamais pu te supporter. Tes attitudes maniérées me font horreur. Si tu te trouves avec nous sur cette île, ce n'est pas parce que je l'ai souhaité. Je suis amoureux de Tsukushi, il faut que tu te rentres cela dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toute. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rompre ni de laisser quiconque nous séparer, que ce soit toi ou quelqu'un d'autre. Suis-je assez clair ?

Ami ne répond pas, elle se contente de le regarder, ses grands yeux marron s'emplissent de larmes. Elle ne veut pas pleurer, elle ne veut surtout pas pleurer devant lui. Elle ne veut pas se ridiculiser devant l'homme qu'elle aime. Déjà qu'il la déteste… Elle déglutit et tente de reprendre le contrôle. Tsukasa ne la quitte pas du regard.

- Il y a autre chose aussi que je dois te dire afin de tourner la page définitivement. Il n'y aura jamais de toi et moi, c'est impossible. Même s'il devait y avoir des difficultés entre Tsukushi et moi, il ne se passerait rien avec toi. Elle est la femme de ma vie. Tu m'entends ? Je l'ai trouvée. Alors qu'importent les manigances. Personne ne me séparera d'elle. Personne. Elle est pour moi la plus belle femme au monde, la seule digne de moi. Elle est celle dont je veux prendre soin jusqu'à mon dernier jour. Peux-tu comprendre cela ?

Ami hoche la tête en se mordant la lèvre. Elle ne peut plus empêcher les larmes de couler, Tsukasa est en train de mettre un terme à ses illusions, ses espoirs. Tranquillement, la voix égale. Et cela lui fait plus mal que tout.

- Tu as de la chance d'avoir Akira. Peu de personnes peuvent s'enorgueillir d'avoir de tels amis. Tu devrais prendre soin de lui, et lui retourner tout le bien qu'il t'a fait. C'est mon ami, et je ne veux plus le voir souffrir à cause d'une fille égoïste et frivole. A cause de toi. Il t'aime à un point dont tu n'as pas idée. S'il te plaît Ami. Je te le demande. Ne le laisse plus être triste ou s'inquiéter à cause de toi. Il mérite mieux que ça.

- Akira ? La voix d'Ami s'enraille, elle sanglote. Oui, elle sait à quel point il l'aime, à quel point elle s'en est servi. Comment pourra-t-elle s'amender ? Lui rendre ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce qu'il a fait pour elle ?

Tsukasa la regarde, les poings serrés, son corps secoué par les pleurs, et ses cheveux châtains qui cachent son visage. Il soupire un bref instant. Il lui reste une dernière chose à lui dire, avant de s'en aller.

­ Il y a autre chose, Ami. Tu n'es pas laide au point d'avoir besoin de te cacher derrière un masque et de faux-semblants. Prends-soin de toi aussi. Et tâche de trouver un homme qui saura apprécier et honorer ta _vraie_ beauté…

Ami sanglote de plus belle, et ne se retourne pas lorsque Tsukasa quitte la pièce et referme la porte.


	26. Chapter 26

**Epilogue**

- Qu'y a t-il, Yûki ? Tu me sembles bien songeuse.

La jeune fille sursaute. Tout à ses pensées, elle n'a pas senti Sôjirô se rapprocher d'elle.

- Non… Pas vraiment.

- Tu en es sûre ? Moi, j'ai l'impression du contraire. Dis-moi ce qui te préoccupe ?

Yûki hésite et se triture les doigts. Comment le lui dire ? Lui dire qu'elle a peur ? Peur de ses sentiments et de trop l'aimer. Peur d'être un jour séparée de lui ? Peur de souffrir éternellement ? Peur de ne pas voir ses sentiments partagés avec la même intensité ? Elle les voit bien, Tsukushi et Dômiôji. Ils s'aiment tant et si fort qu'ils lui donnent l'impression de ne former qu'un seul et même roc indestructible. Sôjirô et elle en sont bien loin. Mais elle le souhaite tellement ! Elle souhaite que leur relation dure et s'épanouisse. Que cela soit sérieux entre eux. Mais… Elle ne veut pas le brusquer, lui faire peur. Yûki se redresse. Il n'y a aucune raison de se précipiter, mieux vaut laisser le temps faire les choses.

- Non, je t'assure. Je pensais juste à Tsukushi, à toutes les épreuves qu'elle a traversées jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Ah ! La force de l'amour… C'est parce qu'elle est folle amoureuse de Tsukasa qu'elle endure autant. Ces deux-là, personne ne pourra jamais les séparer, c'est une évidence. Ils s'aiment beaucoup trop.

La voix de Sôjirô est débordante d'enthousiasme mais Yûki peut y sentir comme… une pointe d'envie ? Le jeune homme devine son regard sur lui, il se retourne lentement vers elle, à lui faire face.

- Yûki… Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien. Je vois bien que ce n'est pas le cas.

La jeune fille inspire profondément. Ce qu'elle souhaite lui dire n'est pas facile à avouer.

- C'est juste que… Je les envie. Ils ont l'air si unis, si solides ! On voit très clairement qu'ils peuvent compter l'un sur l'autre en toute situation, qu'ils se protègent. Je les admire.

Sôjirô examine la posture de Yûki, sa voix hésitante. Il réprime un sourire. Il comprend bien sûr. Elle essaye de lui faire comprendre à mots couvés, qu'elle n'attend pas de lui une amourette. Elle veut aimer et être aimer en retour. Elle veut… du sérieux entre eux deux. De toute évidence, s'il ne partageait pas les mêmes projets, il lui aurait fait l'amour depuis longtemps déjà. Il devine ses craintes sur son passif amoureux. Enfin, sexuel plutôt ! Yûki… Si seulement elle savait ! Si seulement elle savait ce qu'elle lui fait ressentir, ces émotions qu'elle seule lui suscite ! Ce tiraillement dans sa poitrine lorsque ses grands yeux se posent sur lui. Yûki… Il connaît le pouvoir des mots sur le cœur des femmes, il sait parfaitement les utiliser, les manipuler. Comment flatter les égos afin d'obtenir ce qu'il désire. Les mots… On leur donne le sens que l'on veut, l'importance que l'on veut. Tout cela, il ne le sait que trop bien. Jusque-là, il ne s'en est servi que pour mentir. Comment changer cela, et exprimer ce qu'il ressent _vraiment_ ? Il voudrait les lui dire, ces mots qu'elle attend, qu'elle espère de lui…

- Yûki…

Il la regarde, il plonge ses yeux dans les siens, et sa main gauche vient doucement à la rencontre du visage de la jeune fille. Il voit ses lèvres s'entrouvrir et peut sentir son pouls s'emballer sous ses doigts lorsque sa main s'aventure plus bas, sur sa gorge… Les yeux de Yûki se troublent, son visage se teinte subtilement de rouge… Il aimerait lui faire comprendre. Les mots, les mots ne sont rien finalement. Seuls les actes comptent. Plutôt que d'user de mots fades au goût de redite, il veut lui montrer. Lentement, patiemment, Sôjirô caresse le visage de Yûki. Il ne se lasse pas de sentir la peau douce de ses joues, de son front. Il aime le contact suave de ses lèvres tendres contre son pouce, le souffle doux de son haleine… Il aime les frissons qu'il fait naître en elle, la chair de poule qui se dessine sur ses bras nus, son regard qui le chavire et le tente, et lui donne envie de… Sôjirô se fige et retire sa main. Pas maintenant ! C'est beaucoup trop tôt. Yûki est encore visiblement bouleversée par les événements du jour. Il ne veut pas précipiter les choses. Et puis, rien ne presse, non ? Ils ont devant eux tout le temps de se découvrir… Il sourit à la jeune fille avant de se carrer contre le dossier en cuir.

Yûki sent ses oreilles bourdonner. Oh ! Lorsqu'il est prêt d'elle, qu'il la frôle, que ses doigts se posent sur elle… Des papillons dansent dans on estomac. Elle se mord légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Bien qu'encore inexpérimentée, il lui arrive d'éprouver du désir. C'est très justement le cas à cet instant précis. Mais… Comment le lui faire comprendre sans passer pour une fille trop entreprenante ? Comment lui montrer qu'il lui fait cet effet… terrible ? Doit-elle se jeter à sa tête ? Non, ce n'est pas du tout son genre ! Alors… commencer par poser sa main sur la sienne ? Kyah ! Yûki se sent défaillir. Non, c'est encore trop direct ! Elle en est encore à imaginer différentes techniques d'approche lorsque Sôjirô se lève.

- Yûki, tu devrais aller te coucher maintenant si tu veux être en forme demain pour pouvoir profiter de la belle journée qui nous attend.

Il se penche vers elle et dépose un chaste baiser sur son front.

- Fais de beaux rêves, mon ange…

Yûki le regarde quitter le salon avant de s'écrouler sur le canapé. Ce qu'elle peut être nouille ! Même pas fichue de retenir auprès d'elle, l'homme qu'elle aime. Frustrée et fâchée contre elle-même, la jeune fille se dirige vers la chambre qu'elle et Tsukushi partagent. Son amie est absente, Yûki imagine qu'elle a rejoint Dômiôji. Elle au moins a ce courage ! La jeune fille pousse un long soupir de dépit avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Elle se confronte à l'image que lui renvoie le gigantesque miroir. Une silhouette petite et mince, pas de poitrine ou autres attributs physiques généreusement développés, à l'instar d'Ami. Yûki se déshabille et l'œil critique détaille son corps nu. Certes, elle n'a pas un gramme en trop, la taille relativement fine et le ventre plat. Chagrine, elle baisse les yeux sur le doux renflement d'une poitrine haute et insolente à la peau blanche. Objectivement, elle n'est pas repoussante. Mais de toute évidence, elle ne peut pas rivaliser avec les créatures de rêve auxquelles Sôjirô est habitué. Mortifiée, Yûki prend place sous la douche et laisse le jet puissant marteler sa peau. Ce corps… Elle se fait l'impression d'une jeune fille à peine alors qu'elle aimerait être une femme dans les bras de Sôjirô. Après s'être lavée, elle se laisse glisser dans l'eau chaude du bain. Elle soupire. Pourquoi ne peut-elle franchir ce simple pas, alors qu'enfin le jeune homme a répondu favorablement à ses sentiments ? Qu'est-ce qui la retient, et l'empêche de courir jusqu'à lui, dans ses bras ? Elle se souvient pourtant de ce qui s'est passé la veille dans le bungalow… Elle n'avait pas eu toutes ces hésitations. Oui, parce qu'il avait fait le premier pas. Il était venu la rejoindre sur la plage… Yûki fronce les sourcils. Elle ne peut tout de même pas attendre toujours de lui le premier pas ! La jeune fille ressort du bain, décidée. Dans un couple, les efforts doivent être partagés. Hier il est venu vers elle, aujourd'hui c'est à son tour. Quant à on corps… Il l'a déjà vu en nu intégral. Le souvenir lui fait venir le rouge aux joues. Yûki secoue la tête de toutes ses forces. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de se laisser aller à de la pudeur mal placée. Et puis, elle l'a décidé. Sôjirô sera le premier. Comme pour sceller une promesse silencieuse, Yûki adresse un hochement de tête à son reflet.

Vêtue d'une courte robe de plage, Yûki sort de la chambre le plus discrètement possible afin d'attirer le moins d'attention possible. Elle s'est décidée à rejoindre Sôjirô dans sa chambre mais ne tient pas à en tenir informée toute la petite bande ! Marchant presque sur la pointe des pieds, Yûki se dirige vers la chambre de Sôjirô. La jeune fille s'autorise un bref coup à la porte, et devant l'absence de réponse, ouvre timidement avant de se glisser dans la chambre. Sôjirô n'est pas couché, les bruits en provenance de la salle de bain indiquent qu'il s'y trouve. Sa proximité et sa propre audace la troublent tout à coup et Yûki sent toutes ses bonnes résolutions s'envoler. Et si elle s'en allait ? Hésitante, la jeune fille ne prend sa décision que lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre. Après un sursaut, Yûki se retourne pour ouvrir la porte et s'enfuir, lorsque la voix de Sôjirô l'interpelle ?

- Yûki ? Que fais-tu là ? Ne devrais-tu pas être endormie déjà ?

Statufiée, Yûki regarde. Il est là devant elle, une simple serviette sur les hanches, une seconde entre ses mains afin de se sécher les cheveux. Elle regarde son torse nu où des fines gouttes d'eau perlent encore, sa taille à peine dissimulée. Ce devrait être un crime d'être aussi… aussi… Ah ! Aucun mot ne lui paraît assez fort pour être fidèle au spectacle qui se joue sous ses yeux. Ce qu'elle aimerait faire glisser la serviette à terre, et se glisser contre lui ! La jeune fille entrouvre les lèvres, tente de prononcer quelques mots inintelligibles puis recule jusqu'à buter contre la porte. La main tremblante, elle tente désespérément d'ouvrir la porte afin de s'enfuir, et se fustige mentalement de sa maladresse irrécupérable alors qu'elle ne parvient même pas à saisir la poignée.

Amusé, Sôjirô regarde la jeune fille devant lui, ses gestes malaisés, son visage congestionné. Serait-elle troublée de le voir dans cette tenue ? Le démon de la séduction reprend immédiatement le dessus sur le jeune homme qui pose négligemment la serviette entre ses mains sur le dossier d'une chaise. Ce qu'il aime cette expression dans son regard lorsqu'elle est troublée ! Elle lui donne envie de la provoquer, de la titiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque et admette sa défaite devant lui.

- Si tu n'as pas sommeil, tu peux rester ici. Je ne suis pas fatigué non plus. Puis-je te proposer quelque chose à boire ?

Yûki lui fait signe que non, elle n'a pas soif. Un sourire sur les lèvres, il examine son visage lorsque d'un geste lent, il passe sur son front, une cannette tirée du mini-bar. Il se repaît de cette expression affolée, cette manifestation de son inexpérience. Il est sûr d'être le premier à lui faire ressentir ces émotions à la fois plaisantes et douloureuses, et cette certitude lui plaît infiniment. Il a été le premier à poser la main sur son corps, le premier à entendre ses soupirs de plaisir, le premier à voir briller ses yeux de cette lumière si particulière… Hum… Le premier. Et le dernier, cela s'entend. Une lueur sensuelle traverse le regard du jeune homme. Tout à l'heure, il a quitté le salon désireux de tempérer ses ardeurs. Car s'il s'était écouté, il aurait allongé Yûki sur le canapé et… Des scènes au contenu plus explicite les unes que les autres se rejouent dans son esprit. Là, tout est différent. Yûki est venue le rejoindre, de son propre chef. Il ne la laissera pas s'en aller. Pas cette fois. Son regard change, se fait plus lourd, plus sexuel. Yûki sent son cœur battre plus fort. Mon Dieu ! Que doit-elle faire ? Comment agir ? Comment être à la hauteur ? La jeune fille demeure debout à la même place, paralysée. Sôjirô est là, devant elle. Il s'est rapproché, et ses deux mains sont maintenant contre la porte, de chaque côté de son visage.

- Je… Je suis désolée, je… Tu devais avoir l'intention de te coucher. Je vais retourner à ma chambre…

- Yûki… Pourquoi es-tu venue ? Je t'avais laissé une chance de m'échapper. Penses-tu sérieusement que je vais te laisser partir maintenant ? Penses-tu pouvoir venir dans ma chambre au beau milieu de la nuit avec ce regard… et repartir comme si de rien n'était ? Je n'ai pas du tout envie de te voir retourner à ta chambre. Mais si c'est ce que tu souhaites, vas-y maintenant.

La poitrine de Yûki se soulève au rythme rapide de sa respiration. Le visage de Sôjirô est si près d'elle que leurs lèvres se frôlent presque. Elle se sent perdue, perdue dans ses sensations. Perdue, parce qu'elle sait qu'elle ne partira pas, perdue parce qu'elle sait ce qui va se passer. Et même si c'est quelque chose qu'elle a appelé de tout son cœur, elle ne peut s'empêcher de l'appréhender. Son corps tout entier tremble, mais elle ne se défilera pas. Pas cette fois-ci.

- Je ne veux pas partir, Sôjirô. Je veux rester, avec toi, dans ta chambre. Je …

Yûki ne termine pas sa phrase. Sôjirô a déplacé ses mains de la porte à son visage avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres. La jeune fille se sent défaillir. Le baiser de Sôjirô est impérieux, profond, exigeant. Jamais elle n'a ressenti autant de chaleur… Elle titube. Le jeune homme doit resserrer son étreinte sur elle pour qu'elle ne s'effondre pas au sol. Haletante, la jeune fille lève des yeux fous vers celui qu'elle aime. Les mots ne lui viennent pas, les gestes seuls. Alors, Yûki se décide. Elle l'aime ! Elle porte sa main au visage de Sôjirô, caresse les mèches encore humides de ses cheveux. Elle le laisse la prendre dans ses bras, la porter jusqu'au lit, immense. Elle n'a plus peur, elle se trouve là où son cœur la porte, près de lui. Elle lui sourit, et se laisse emporter par ses sens, lorsque de ses mains expertes, il lui retire d'abord sa robe puis ses sous-vêtements. Elle l'embrasse, toute gêne envolée, oubliée. Elle se love contre lui, se niche dans le creux de son épaule, la courbe de ses hanches rencontrent celle plus dure de son amant. Yûki gémit. Tout est différent, différent de ce qu'il lui a fait découvrir dans le bungalow. Elle a chaud, presque la sensation d'étouffer, de se fondre en lui… Des soupirs et des gémissements rauques remplissent la chambre, Yûki voudrait que cela ne s'arrête jamais… Elle lui sourit encore, lorsque nu, allongé sur elle, il l'embrasse avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille si elle est toujours prête… Si elle est prête ? Bien sûr ! Depuis la première fois où leurs regards se sont croisés. Un nouveau baiser où leurs langues et leurs haleines se mélangent, une seconde où leurs regards émus se soudent l'un à l'autre. Une seconde avant que tout ne change définitivement entre eux, une seconde où Yûki réalise sa chance. Une seconde où elle devient sienne, pour de bon…

*************************

- Idiot !

- Idiote !

Parfaitement synchronisés, les deux jeunes gens s'observent en chien de faïence avant d'éclater de rire.

- Il n'y a pas à dire, le proverbe est vrai : les grands esprits se rencontrent !

- Bravo, tu n'as pas fait d'erreur ! Tu fais des progrès…

- Makino ! Serais-tu en train de me provoquer ? Moi ?

- Oh ! Cela ne me viendrait même pas à l'esprit. Je ne voudrai pas contrarier le grand esprit que tu es !

Dômiôji grommelle dans son coin avant de reculer sur sa chaise. Il la regarde. Il la regarde, cette femme qu'il aime et qu'il désire plus que tout au monde. Cette femme au cœur plus grand que le Japon. Cette femme plus digne de lui que ne le seront jamais toutes ces riches héritières avec lesquelles sa mère rêverait de le voir marier. Cette femme qui bien que le rendant complètement fou, lui est devenue aussi indispensable que l'air qu'il respire. Cette femme sans tâche et reproche.

- Mais connais-tu ce proverbe dans son intégralité ?

Tsukushi hausse les sourcils. De quoi Dômiôji parle-t-il ?

- Les grands esprits se rencontrent puis s'épousent. Tu le sais bien, non ?

Tsukushi ouvre de grands yeux, son cœur manque un battement. Elle n'est pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu ou compris. Dômiôji perçoit clairement son trouble, aussi il se reprend.

- Oui, il est écrit que les grands esprits se rencontrent puis finissent un jour ou l'autre par s'épouser. Ce proverbe est mon préféré ! Alors, penses-y, je n'ai jamais été plus sérieux qu'aujourd'hui.

Tsukushi rougit, et sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ce rêve secret qu'elle n'osait s'avouer pourra-t-il se réaliser un jour ? Elle l'espère, oh oui ! Et ce poulpe peut compter sur elle pour lui faire rappeler cette conversation si jamais un jour il lui venait la mauvaise idée de l'oublier ! Le soleil brille au-dessus de leur tête comme la promesse d'un avenir radieux, leurs mains nouées sur la table ne se lâchent plus. Tous deux sont heureux et veulent affronter l'avenir avec optimisme, persuadés que leur amour toujours triomphera.

FIN 


End file.
